M is for Minute by Minute
by 7kstar
Summary: Summary: What happens when a brother is mistaken for another brother. Can love repair the damage?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: M is for Minute by Minute**

**Rated – T or PG - 13  
Words: 1538**

**Characters: Alan, Don, Charlie, and the rest of the Numb3rs gang.  
**

**Disclaimer: Wish I could own them, but sadly I don't.**

**Summary: What happens when a brother is mistaken for another brother. Can love repair the damage?**

**Time Line: This story takes place after "The Mole but before Janus List." There may be a few spoilers. I know that the season finale is influencing this story and I must have been guilty of reading too many of Miz Em's stories. I am also trying to mix in angst and humor. **

**Thanks Jels for agreeing to beta this story and your help. Any errors I missed are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Minute by minute. Moment by moment. Sometimes that is all you get and sometimes you take it all for granted. Brothers fight after all. Nothing new in that. But finding the humor in a situation that isn't funny takes something doesn't it?

Don cackled. He just couldn't help himself. Not a small chuckle, no a full blown laughing fit that really popped out of nowhere. _I'm losing it._ Collapsing until he rolled on to his side and curled into a ball. The more that Charlie demanded that he stop, the louder the chuckles. The funny part it felt good. It shouldn't, but it did. Charlie sat in the middle kitchen floor with flour and eggs covering him. It was suppose to be a cake - a surprise birthday cake for Don.

"Oh, stop already. It isn't that funny. If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have jumped and spilled the bag of flour…never mind the bit about the eggs…Oh Dad is gonna to be so thrilled. Just stop laughing and get off your butt and help me clean this mess up!" Charlie fumed as he tried to figure out some way to salvage what little dignity he had left. "See if I try to do something nice for you again." He muttered under his breath.

Instead of Don shutting up he howled even louder. "Charlie, stop…you're killing me. I'm sorry…I didn't know you were still up." He managed to gasp out the words although tears were forming in his eyes from giggling so hard.

Finally, Charlie giggled. Payback would be so sweet. He threw the left over bag of flour on top of his brother's face.

Don sputtered and finally stopped laughing. "I surrender, stop, please." It worked for a moment and then he collapsed again into another fit. Charlie, your face…Man I must be exhausted…I can't stop…Oh God, it hurts." A hiccup escaped and then the impossible seemed to take place. A mixture of laughter and hiccups filled the air.

Charlie started to get concerned. He didn't think Don could die from hiccups, but his brother had been working really long hours and he was exhausted and kind of giddy. "Look, go to bed. I'll get this mess cleaned up and much faster if you would just leave."

Don finally got everything under control. Shaking off the flour, he managed to roll over and sort of crawl to the chair. He pushed himself off the floor and sat for a bit. No, I'll help. I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me." He smirked.

Charlie knew that it was hopeless and he didn't have much time before Don would collapse again. "Please, leave. It is okay. I'll get it done faster if you do. Please."

Don nodded not trusting himself and walked out of the kitchen. Realizing that his clothes would be a hopeless cause, he decided he better get the spare outfit out of his SUV, and then take a shower and get some much needed sleep. He would make it up to Charlie in the morning, somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he would. He stepped outside to get his change of clothes he had stored in the back.

It must have been the combination, of being exhausted and just not paying attention, but he couldn't react in time as a cloth covered his mouth. Don made the mistake of inhaling and too late he figured out he was being drugged. In a feeble attempt, he pushed his elbow into his attacker, but all it did was aggravate the mystery man. He felt an arm snake around his neck and now he was being choked as well as the drug. He sank into oblivion worried about his family. Some protector he turned out to be.

Charlie finally got the kitchen under control. He was surprised when he found the front door wide open. _Don always gets on me for being forgetful. I'll give him an earful later, doubt it would mean anything now._ Looking outside, he didn't see anything amiss. Tired as well, he wearily locked up and took a shower. Once his head touched the pillow he was sound asleep.

Don coughed and shivered. It felt really cold on the floor. _Floor? How did I get on the floor?_ Slowly the fog lifted and the events came flooding into his memory. Charlie and Dad…please let them be all right. Opening his eyes took a Herculean effort. Pleased with himself for accomplishing that much, he surveyed his surroundings.

A sparse room with a dim light hanging from the center of the room. Only one entrance from his view on the floor as far as he could tell. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he finally registered why he was shivering. Someone had stripped him of his clothes and left him in a loose pair of blue elastic shorts. _Guess you have to count your blessings, it could be worse._ The image of him running around in his birthday suit or tight fitting g-string popped into his mind. _Get a hold of yourself Eppes, you're an agent…act like one._

He shakily stood and took a few steps before he felt a strong tug at his left ankle. Recognition took a few seconds as he finally figured out; he had a metal chain secured to a metal cuff that fit snugly against his ankle. Still groggy, he decided to see how much freedom he had. He could go to the bathroom, but the door had been removed ending any thoughts of privacy. The only window was on the far left side and of course the chain didn't allow him access. In fact the only room he could enter was the bathroom and it contained no windows. Otherwise, he was trapped more in the center of the room unable to reach any walls and the only exit was far beyond his reach as well. _Is this the way a poor dog feels when he is on a leash in the yard? Where is my water bowl? At least a blanket to lie on? This is the pits._

"About time you woke up, Professor." Sorry, the accommodations are so lousy, but it wouldn't do to have you escape. I'm afraid the conditioning will take a bit and be a little unpleasant, but in the end…you'll do what we want. I suggest you get some sleep while you can."

_Professor? He thinks I'm Charlie…what idiot would think I'm Charlie? _ Then it hit him like a freight truck, if he hadn't made an unplanned visit, it just might be Charlie who was stuck in this situation. Finally after another search he spotted the cameras and didn't like the feelings it was stirring up. _Somehow, I've got to convince them I'm Charlie, but how can I keep it up when I'm not the genius and it won't take long for them to figure it out?_

"Professor, I suggest you follow directions unless you are ready for a really painful lesson. Lie down and don't move till I tell you can."

"Yeah, you and what army?" The door creaked open and an enormous man a little over seven feet tall entered the room. Right behind the first goon was another with a gun pointed at his skull and then it lowered a bit as he fired. He didn't have time to flinch as the bullet grazed his shoulder. _Good news he's not a great shot. _

Before you think I can't aim, the next one goes into your thigh. Painful, but not deadly yet. You're worth more alive right now, unless you prove that you're more trouble than your worth. So don't do anything stupid and lie down on your stomach face down.

_Charlie would do what they asked…wouldn't he? Probably best to keep up appearances.__This idiot doesn't appear to have a sense of humor._ So Don obeyed. He winced as his arms were pulled firmly behind his back. The sound of handcuffs did nothing to make him feel better. _Why can't it be a rope? What's with all this metal?_

"Say night, night professor."

With a bit of force a hood covered his head and he felt totally helpless when a cord was pulled tight around his neck. He struggled now in vain against the man holding him down. Although he had planned on staying awake, his body betrayed him when a syringe was pushed into his arm. All he could think was that they were going to dump the body and he had failed to find out anything to help keep his brother alive. _Charlie…_and his world faded into the darkness.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **This is definitely an Alternative Universe. It also is more of a "What if" story although I am trying to make it realistic. I am not a perfect writer, I make mistakes and if you want to come along for the ride great.

I am willing to improve, but flames will be ignored.

Feedback does encourage me to write faster. I would love to know in a pm, if you're willing, why you stopped reading this story. If it isn't you're cup of tea that is fine, but if you have constructive criticism that would help you invest in the story, I would like to improve my writing. I really mean that. Encouragement is always appreciated.

I have several stories to finish, but I working on one at a time, I will reach the finish line. My muse seems to need reviews to inspire me on, I've tried debating her, but I seem to be losing. So if you're willing please review.

Thanks for reading and for those that will, thanks for reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stretched and realized he had overslept. Throwing the covers off, he forced himself out of his bed and gathered what he needed. His brother's room was still quiet and Charlie smiled. _Must of beat Don to the shower, oh well, you snooze you lose._ Quickly stripping, he stepped into the tub and turned on the shower.

For a moment he allowed the hot water to cascade over his neck, shoulders and his backside enjoying the pleasant sensation. Then he finished his shower and got out. Drying himself off didn't take that much time, but dealing with his curly hair that was another story. Finally presentable, he slipped downstairs.

Alan sipped his coffee and was reading an article in the newspaper. "Guess we need to work on soundproofing my room if you two are going to carry on so late at night. Hey, tell Don to come by for dinner…I'll even bribe him with some rib eye."

"Okay, sounds good…running late, so I'll call him later. Kind of surprised that he hadn't left already. But he was really out of it last night." Charlie got slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about being so loud last night, Don started it"

"Oh that sounds like the mature Charlie, I've come to know and love, what age is that conversation. I'm glad you acknowledge the racket you two created about 3:00am, not that I'm keeping track or anything." He smirked and then continued in that father's voice which use to strike terror and guilt so well when Charlie was growing up.

"I thought you had grown past that. Just tone it down a little." Alan looked toward the kitchen and then glanced back at Charlie. "By the way, your cleaning the kitchen tonight to make up for the mess you two created. Care to explain how the flour is covering almost everything?" Alan inquired.

"What?" Charlie's jaw dropped and he turns around sputtering. "But I did…what are you talking about?"

Alan chuckled and treasured the expression on his son's face. "Just that you missed a few spots…next time turn on the lights. I thought you two had outgrown food fights."

"I'll take care of it when I come home. The white glove police." he muttered. "Fine, I got to go…meeting can't wait."

Alan nodded. "Perhaps I need to call son, number one, a little later just in case you get distracted by something."

"Sure, what ever makes you happy." He noticed that Don had left his cell phone, badge and gun on the table near the door. He pointed to the items, "I think that proves just how out of it Don was last night. When have you known him to store his stuff there for the night. Okay, now I'm really going to be late, gotta run."

Opening the front door Charlie got another surprise. Don's SUV was still in the driveway, effectively blocking his car in. _Sweet, payback_. Spying Don's cell phone, he borrowed it to make an important phone call. "Hey Megan, Don is going to be in late today."

"How did you manage that? I mean all of us have been trying to get him to take some time off and take care of himself and he has ignored all of our sound advice. Not that it surprises anyone." Responded Megan.

"Simple, He finally collapsed. Anyway, I've got his cell phone and I'm turning it off. So he'll be in when…well later."

"Charlie, he's going to kill you. But I love it. I suggest you make sure no one is home to incur his wrath." Megan teased.

"Nothing I can't handle and I'll give a peace offering…Rib eye. Besides if you had seen him last night…He was laughing at anything and it wasn't that funny. I should be worried, but I know that being sleep deprived can do funny things to your psyche. Okay, I got to run…got about 20 minutes before my first class today."

"Okay, talk to you later and I hope you are still alive after Don gets a hold of you." Megan chuckled as she hung up.

Charlie looked at his Dad. "Um, maybe you want to be gone when he gets up?"

"Actually, I've got to run. So I guess he can fend for himself." He winked as walked out the door with a cup of coffee and drove off to his meeting. Charlie followed stopping to lock up. _Nice day for a bike ride, what the heck, I can make it. If I woke Don up to get the keys, well that would defeat the purpose._

Quickly he got his bike and made sure the house was secure. Then climbing on his bike, he headed off to CalSci. In a hurry, Charlie didn't notice that the driver's door was slightly a jarred.

Arriving at CalSci, he quickly chained his bike and grabbed his backpack started the walk to his office. When two men dressed in dark suits stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Excused me, we seem to be lost. We're searching for the math building, can you point us in the right direction?" The older man was slightly bald and wore glasses. The other gentleman was younger and had a red curly hair.

"Not a problem, I happen to be going in that direction. It can be confusing for first time visitors or if you want you could follow me…I'll take you part of the way. It can be tricky." Charlie smiled at the two gentlemen and turned prepared to lead them to their destination.

His hand automatically slapped the side of his neck when he felt a slight prick. "Hey, no fair…" was about all he manage to get out when he collapsed into the waiting men's arms. Before anyone was any wiser, the professor was shoved into an open back seat of the car. No one followed when they drove off.

------------------------------------

Charlie groaned and managed to sit up. He was laying on top of a bed. Checking out his surroundings, he noticed that it was a pretty bare room. A video camera had a pretty good view of his movements. Looking around the room he spotted at least two more. _Why am I being watched so carefully?_

Standing cautiously, he explored his space. He discovered the door allowing him to leave this space was locked, which didn't surprise him too much. The only other door led to a bathroom. The stove was electric and the refrigerator was stocked with 4 apples and six pack of water. So they might not be planning on starving him. No phone, microwave or even TV. Not exactly a normal cage, but with no windows, he might as well be trapped in one.

Knowing he was being watched, he got a little brave and yelled. "You made a really bad mistake and kidnapped the wrong person. I don't want to be in your shoes when my brother shows up." He waited but no one answered.

"What is this the dark ages, no laptop? Where is my laptop? You could of at least have left me with some paper and pencils." For a moment he gives up and sits on the bed with his hands holding his head. "I don't know what this is about, but you've got the wrong person." Charlie yelled again hoping against hope that someone would respond to him.

A voice from a speaker answered his pleas. "Sorry, you're not pleased with your accommodations. I suggest you make yourself comfortable, because you're _not _going anywhere. I'll see if paper or pencils pose any threats. We don't intend to harm you if you follow directions. For the time being, I suggest you calm down…the room is soundproof, so you can yell all you want…if that helps any."

Silence reigned. Charlie paced for a bit and tried to calculate how much time between the kidnapping and now had passed, but he needed more variables, like being able to see outside.

But what leads did anyone have to go on? He hadn't followed his normal pattern. _Don, please find me_. _Why would someone do this?_ Worry and boredom tugged at his mind, so rested on the bed on his back with his legs bent. Before he knew it, he slept.

------------------------------------------------

"How's he doing?"

Glancing at the monitors that allowed him to survey the captive's movements during the day, he replied. "Bored out his mind. He demanded some paper and pencils…but of course we ignored him till further orders." Replied the man with red curly hair.

"Afraid, that's not possible right now. I need him unbalanced. Are you up to the next task…I can't let him see me right now. We don't have much time."

"Are you sure it was necessary? I mean he is just a math professor." The younger man questioned the leader.

"Oh, he is much more than that. In time…I'll let him go, and he'll never know who brought him here today to save his life. Normal channels and following orders would get him killed." Colby let a small grin cover his mouth.

"I like the whiz kid, and I'm kind of fond of his brother. We've been lucky, they just reported him missing. Good thing our Intel was off, otherwise he would already be in their hands and having a very miserable and painful experience. If you had to choose between torture and boredom…which would you pick?" Colby stared at the monitor hoping that he hadn't missed anything.

"You're the boss. Don't you get tired of the cloak and dagger. Never being able to let anyone know the whole truth, just on a need to know?" Asked the older man, but really suspecting he already knew the riposte.

"The war taught me a lot of things, things I wished I had never experienced. But duty and trust are still important to me." Colby turned and looked at his co-hearts in the eye. Kirk, the younger man with red hair and slightly reckless in his actions and his trusted friend, Stan Bach.

"If I can get out of this with Whiz Kid's respect and his brother's trust, well that will be good enough. I'll lose it all soon enough. But not today if I can help it." Colby evaluated their reactions. "For now, he will think you kidnapped him…and you're not to give him any information."

Colby rubbed the back of head, "If he asks, just say it's on a need to know. I don't think he will pose any threat, but if you give him an inch he will be out of here, and that will make our _job_ a lot harder."

For a moment everyone watched the young man with the curly brown hair sleep.

For once, I'm glad our Intel was wrong. According to the information Charlie was kidnapped in the wee early hours." He smiled, "Don's going to be one mad bull, I imagine spitting nails when he discovers his brother is missing. His little brother has some guts...don't forget that." Colby warned.

"I've got to get back to work. I just hope this is an easy case, and he'll be released without ever knowing why he was here. Luckily, without any technology, he'll be harder to trace. Should make Charlie appreciate all the luxuries he has taken for granted. Just make sure it isn't possible for him to escape. He's not as helpless as he looks, remember that." He waved and left the room.

"Why do we always get stuck with the babysitting details." The young man with the red curly hair asked.

"It could be worse, we could have to kill him after it was all over. I hate those assignments. Don't worry Kirk, I have a feeling this one won't be as easy as we hope it will."

"Stan, it never is…is it?"

Tbc…

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Have you ever had an opening you wanted to use again? Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will stick with the twists and turns.

My muse took a darker turn than I wanted, but I plan a happy ending, just not promising a quick one. Just to be clear, Stan Bach is not Alan's partner Stan Carter.

More will be revealed and yes another terrible cliffhanger. Why do we like them so much? Hope you will continue the ride!


	3. Chapter 3

Don stirred and slowly lifted his head up. Accessing his situation, it appeared bleak under the circumstances. _I'm blind as a bat. So I guess I have to rely on my other senses._ The cloth bag covering his head created his sightlessness and the rope around his neck reminded him how vulnerable he was at the moment.

_Guess shaking this sack off my head is out of the question unless I desire a little suffocation to go._ He couldn't help it; he grinned at his dire predicament. _I must be giddy from the lack of fresh air. At least I'm not suffocating although that could change any moment._ His legs cramped but he couldn't do anything to relieve the pain much less stretch them as each leg was secured to a chair leg with a rope.

_ Guess I should be grateful for one small favor…why do I feel like a cooked goose. _ With his hands cuffed painfully behind his back, his arms felt numb from the lack of circulation. _And they say I have control issues. _

_Alright Don think, you can't do anything about the physical, but the fog is slowly lifting so maybe you can figure out a way to escape and warn Charlie._ A door opened and he heard some steps, dress shoes by the sound, which stopped a few inches away from him.

"Sorry for such lousy conditions, I would have preferred a more luxurious and civilized atmosphere. Unfortunately, I've learned the hard way that I can't just ask my captives to work for me, you have to be trained." The voice sneered.

Then the man put his hand on the back of Don's neck and squeezed, "Turning a genius into a traitor seems to require a very special education. As much as I would like to show you mercy, I realize it isn't something I can do, now is it.

A cold chill crept up Don's back. "Just how many captives have you trained? Just what do you plan to do?" Silence was his only response although he really didn't expect one.

_Thank God, they didn't get their hands on Charlie…If I get out of this alive…he is so going to owe me. Now how long can I fool them._ "Look my brother is a FBI agent. Do you really think that no one will come looking for me?"

"Oh an easy remedy to fix, and it's already been taken care of…it won't be long before your family thinks you're dead." A hand yanked his head back and a finger slid down his neck. "Dental records and parts of your clothing will create the perfect illusion."

A hand applied pressure on his left shoulder. "Did you know that cults have excellent ways of conditioning people? The fools just give everything over and never even notice that they've been brainwashed." The hand slid down Don's bare chest, reminding the victim how little he wore at the moment.

Don gritted his teeth as the man's touch gave him the creepy crawlies and decided that a false bravado was better option than allowing this idiot to touch him. "I'm not a fool and I'm not going to do what you ask."

Don winced as his head was shoved forward with some force and his head hit something hard, if he was guessing a wall, but that didn't make any sense. He didn't feel close to any walls. Something hard cracked some glassware near him that was all he could figure out.

"Oh Mr. Eppes, notice I haven't asked you to do anything…not yet. Enjoy your stay; I'm afraid it won't be pleasant. Every man has a breaking point; the question is what is yours?" He stood behind him and yanked his head back and jerked the cord tight cutting off his air.

"If you won't break, well, then, I'll just have to kill you. Or maybe I'll have you watch someone else die. What about your brother or your father? Neither is out of my reach."

Don wished he could say he fought valiantly before nearly blacking out, but the man just didn't play fair. _Charlie, Thank God…you're not here._ On the brink of losing consciousness, he heard something that sent more chills down his spine.

"Take him back to the cell, you know what to do. Begin stage one. The one thing we have on our side is time. Besides, one reason I picked him…everyone knows that a genius is just on the brink of going insane. With a slight push to the edge he'll crack. He flipped out when his mother died, so this will be a piece of cake. Anyone that weak will be easy to break."

Barely conscious, he could only use his mind to fight back_. You prick; you don't know my brother at all. He's not that helpless._ Don wasn't sure if he understood everything the man was saying but one thing he could detect that this man had miscalculated and greatly underestimated Charlie. He felt his body being released but he had no energy to fight. Funny the many thoughts that fluttered through your mind in a dire situation.

_Hey be careful with merchandise, I'm a human being not a slab of meat. You goon… where did you get your training_….Don grunted in slight pain as his stomach painfully connected with man's shoulder. All the blood rushed into his brain and it got harder to breath. _Just how gigantic was this mammoth anyway?_ _This would be funny in the movies, wonder who they could get to play me?_ Finally the blessed place of oblivion and he didn't feel anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------

A terrible headache greeted him when he finally woke up, most likely in his cell. The hood was still in place and his hands cuffed behind his back. He felt the chain against his left leg. An aroma caused his mouth to water, despite that the smell wasn't something he really liked.

Damn he was feeling giddy again…he hadn't come into this situation in his top form. He was starving and already sleep deprived. The perfect setup for brainwashing. He knew he would be killed once they figured out he wasn't Charlie. He couldn't help it he started laughing.

How many times had he wished to be like Charlie growing up, to be the smart one and now _he_ was mistaken as Charlie and he had to pray that he could keep fooling them. Oh the irony of life. The hood was yanked off; he hadn't even noticed it being untied. He blinked for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was the massive brute that greeted his eyes. At little over 7 feet tall, and around 275 pounds with brown curly hair.

"Don't talk. Eat. You shouldn't hurt people. Eat, because you won't survive unless you do what I ask. Besides, I won't be able to feed you again until you've been cleansed by the fire. Best to have a full belly before you are purified. Open mouth."

Laughter filled the room. Don turned toward the sound and felt a sharp sting on his cheek.

"I said open mouth." Don complied and had a spoon shoved forcefully into his mouth. "Good boy, see he can be taught." The man wrung his hands and seemed to make a plea to the other man standing in the doorway. "I'll teach him to be good; he doesn't need the fire to learn to be good."

Don decided for this moment he would play along. Observing how these two interact could give him some valuable information so he could get the upper hand. The man in the doorway was about his height, slightly bald, and not necessarily in tiptop shape. Another slap reminded him that he had been too slow in opening his mouth. A drop of blood on his shirt showed him how vulnerable he was at the moment.

"Sunny, enough. You remember the last time what happened when you disobeyed me don't you?" Crossing to the table he stood directly in front of Don and across from the large man named Sunny. "Sunny, after he has been cleansed you will have a new baby brother. God has rewarded you for being so good lately. You always wanted a baby brother, and he has provided you one. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Sunny, I'm not your brother, you know that don't you? If you release me, I could take care of myself." A fist slammed into the side of his face, cutting his forehead over his right eye.

"Silence, until you have been cleansed, your words are evil. Sunny, you see we have to cleanse him by the fire or he will not be worthy of you. You do want a baby brother, don't you?"

Sunny sniffed as he realized he could not save this one from the fire, and he prayed he wouldn't lose this one. He hadn't really cared about the others, but this one seemed worth saving. He couldn't help but plead for his little brother one more time. "I'll teach him to be good and pure… can't you at least let me try first…"

"No, Sunny we cannot ignore God's orders. He can't help it, his evil ways control him but we can help him even if he doesn't want to be purified. Remember, you cannot listen to his words, for he is still contaminated and very bad. He's hurt people and he will hurt you if you let his evil words twist your heart." He smiled at Don and a chill crept up his spine. Right now it was hopeless to try anything in this man's presence, but maybe when the man left?

The older man leaned forward and placed his hand on Sunny's shoulder and whispered, "Don't fail me, or you will have to be cleansed in the fire again. Then who will help your little brother when he needs someone the most?" After speaking those words, he smiled at the captive man once again sending a very strong silent message. "I suggest you eat, for it will be a while before kindness can be showed to you again. God have mercy on your soul." Then he left and closed the door.

Don stared at Sunny. Evidently he didn't open his mouth fast enough and he got slapped hard on the jaw. After a few bites he tried a question, " My name is Charlie, and your name is Sunny?"

For a moment Sunny wrung his hands and then he glanced around before he spoke. "Don't talk, just eat. If you keep talking I can't finish feeding you. You don't want more lessons; I promise you…it hurts."

"What are they planning, what is the cleansing by the fire?

Sunny didn't respond and only shoved the food harder in his mouth. "I told you no

talking. If you don't learn to shut up and do what they say, you will never get saved."

"Why did he say I would be your baby brother?"

Sunny smiled, "You smart, you're not like the others. I like that. You're not scared of me. The others were. But you don't understand about the rules. You must learn discipline. Now open mouth."

Don could tell in some ways the man was just repeating words that he had heard and didn't really understand what they meant. He knew the fire was a horrible experience and one he would have to try to avoid. An idea popped into his head and knowing he had nothing to loose, he wondered could it be really this simple, "If you undo the cuffs, I could be a big boy and feed myself."

"You funny, you must be a comedian. Silly boy, don't got key." He scraped the bowl and filled the spoon with more lumpy oatmeal. "Open mouth."

Don tried to figure out what everything meant. He managed not to choke to death on the food. Then he watched Sunny put the bowl down. The cloth bag was once again shoved hard over his face and his leg freed although his hands remained cuffed. His body was thrown over the man's shoulder hard and making it difficult to breathe. He tensed when he heard the man stop and another addressed Sunny.

"Sunny, remember your being tested too, Good thing you didn't undo the cuffs. You don't want to be cleansed again, do you?"

Fear, Sunny responded in fear. "Please, I've been good…I did what you asked, I followed the rules. He's been fed."

"As long as you do, you won't have to be punished by God…I hate punishing you Sunny. I'd hate to take you back where I rescued you from so long ago. You remember where I saved you…don't you? I would hate to have to take you back there."

"No, Please…I'll be good. I promise…don't take me back."

"I think I'll keep you a little longer, but don't make me regret this brother. Take him inside, you know what to do. Make sure he can't hurt himself." He chuckled and addressed the captive, "See Charlie…you never had a chance…my baby brother knows he must listen to me and you will learn…in time." He ordered the other two guards, "Make sure that Sunny obeys. Sunny report back to me when you are finished. Don't disappoint me, again…Is that clear?"

"I will, I'm being good. I'll teach Charlie to be good, you'll see. You haven't made a mistake. Thank you for letting me stay…I promise to be good, you'll see."

Don wondered where he was, it felt different…Hot and still. He didn't know how to describe it, but he became afraid and struggled not wanting to be left in this place. Although it didn't do him any good as he was tossed and landed hard on his side. Dirt…he'd been thrown down on dirt. Having the hood over his head didn't help matters.

As he caught his breath, a hand patted his back. "I'm sorry. I know you are scared and you should be. You must pray for your soul and ask for your sins to be forgiven. If God forgives you, you will survive the fire. Soon you'll sleep, and then when you wake you will learn to let go of your wicked ways."

Don started to struggle with everything he had when the first shovel of dirt was placed on over his legs. It just wasn't fair…he felt as if he had been drugged, and found it difficult to focus. Also the dirt was coming faster than he could clear it off his legs.

More than one person was covering his body with dirt. Finally only his upper half of his body was free when the shoveling stopped. He felt a cushion being placed under his head.

"Look, I don't know what you think I've done…please you have to help me."

"I know you're scared and I wish I could make you feel safer. But if you are forgiven, you will live and I will take care of you. If you don't live, I'll make sure you get a nice resting spot. I hope you live." He patted Don's shoulder, "Please God, save him from the fire." Then he left. A few minutes later a man entered laughing.

"Sunny won't help you no matter how much you beg. He hates this place and the fear of coming back in here will keep him in line. This place is like an oven and before you know it, you will feel the heat. He closed the lower metal part of the coffin." Teased Robert.

He continued, "I imagine being buried alive is really scary. I wonder what you will think about knowing that at any minute, I can close the top half and take your life. Since you can't see, I'll leave you with those enlighten thoughts. I wonder if you will pray for your soul before the night is out?" A cackle filled the air as the man left.

Don felt the heat radiating off the ground. The stillness in the air magnified the warmth. As his body perspired, Don reflected on his predicament. Half buried alive and no way to replenish the moisture that was evaporating out of his body. This would become a problem as the day progressed.

For once, he wished he didn't know what would happen. The metal would heat up and most likely burn his skin. Dehydration would become a real issue in a short time. No wonder Sunny hated this place and was scared to death of doing anything that would make him return. Now the real question, could he survive?


	4. Chapter 4

No real sense of time existed anymore. How long he had been left in the metal coffin he couldn't figure out. He had tried to figure out a way to keep track of time, but his mind couldn't focus anymore. He was so thirsty and no longer cared what anyone thought.

If someone had walked through that door he would beg for something to drink. He heard someone crying. He tried to call out, but he couldn't find any moisture to form any words. Images flooded his mind and he stayed with it till it disappeared and a new one took his place.

"_Charlie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_Huge eyes looked up at him and a curly head bobbed up and down. Little Charlie sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. "I didn't mean too." He whispered in embarrassment. _

_Did you break something?_

_No._

_Why don't you go and tell Mom. Tears flowed harder and finally recognition, "Charlie did you have an accident?"_

_Charlie just cried harder._

"_Charlie, I know you sometimes get caught up in your numbers…but your body can't be ignored…Come on…I'll get you cleaned up and no one has to know."_

"_Really, no one…you won't tell Mom?" _

"_No, now quickly before we get caught." A huge grin appeared on his younger brother's face. "I bet if we work on it, I can help you figure out how to tie your shoes so next time you can do it by yourself. Okay."_

_Don was rewarded with a fierce hug but for once he didn't mind._

Reality no longer existed, his mind jumped from image to image and he was so hot. His skin felt like it was on fire; no wonder he couldn't enlist Sunny's aid earlier. What he wouldn't give for a drink of water. So many voices bothered him and kept him from being able to rest.

_Daddy, but he needs me. I won't get sick, I promise. _

_Honey, Donny is really sick and I don't want you to catch it too. I'll tuck you back in bed. Sweetie, please be a big boy and do what I ask. _

_He pouted but did as he was asked. But once in his room he grabbed his blankie and offered it up to his mother, "Please…I know it will help him to get better."_

_Are you sure, I mean I know how much this means to you. Big round eyes looked up and with a very serious expression… "He needs it more; I can get it back when he is better."_

_Mommy is very proud of you. She kissed the top of his head and tucked him back into bed. By the time she returned to her older son's room, she heard a frantic Alan on the phone requesting an ambulance. Many would argue that it was the doctors __or the medicines that had saved little Donnie that night, but she knew that a little blankie had created a miracle. Soon after she had placed it on his frail body, he had suddenly made a turn for the better. Two weeks later, he was once again fighting with his little brother, but it had been music to her ears. _

Don felt his body dying, but he no longer cared, it was getting really hard to breathe. Maybe it was time to join his mother…anything would be better than being so alone.

"_Donny, you are not alone…live because your brother needs you. It's not your time to join me yet."_

Don smelled her scent and smiled. Something wonderful existed in this hellhole. He clung to the memories and hoped he really was strong enough to survive. He never even noticed the hands that lifted him out of his prison, nor did he hear any of the conversations as a doctor started the process that would save his life. Fortunately, freedom was not in the cards and his recovery would be a very slow process.

A cool cloth rubbed his face and neck. His arms felt like rubber and he could barely recognize the sensations of cool clothes under his armpits and torso. His tongue licked his lips and Don found moisture. A hand lifted his head up and a voice commanded him, "Open your mouth. That's it."

Cool ice cubes were place on his tongue and he couldn't believe he was alive. Barely, but he was alive. Hot, and most likely burning up with a fever. His head pounded and opening his eyes was not an option. He could barely understand what was happening to him and wondered how on earth he had gotten in this predicament in the first place.

"God forgave you, you survived the fire. Now brother, I will take care of you. God finally granted me my wish. I always wanted a baby brother. You'll see; I'll be a good older brother." The man continued to mumble encouraging thoughts or at least what he thought would be reassuring while he followed the directions to save his brother's life.

Sunny prayed he wasn't lying, that God had truly forgiven Charlie. But he promised God, that if his brother lived, he would never hurt him or be bad again. He couldn't understand why he felt so protective of this one, the others he hadn't really cared when they had died.

Time drifted and Don slowly woke up, to a voice talking to him. He didn't recognize it. Finally, for the first time he was free. Nothing covered his head, he wasn't wearing handcuffs, but it did nothing to improve his opportunity to escape. For the first time he had a chance, however he couldn't even lift his head off the pillow. An ice cube was rubbed over his forehead, and then preceded down his neck and torso.

You just rest; I'll take care of you. Before you know it, you'll be strong like me. Then he whispered, "Sometimes I have to wear them too, don't tell anyone. Our secret. I like you…you not like the others; you don't make fun of me. All clean now. I got to get back to my room before they discovered I managed to sneaked out again…smells better don't it."

Then before Don could figure out what had happened he heard a door shut? For a moment he thought over Sunny's ramblings. Then he realized what he was wearing…tears filled his eyes, as the memory got clearer. He didn't think he would ever be able to watch a Depends commercial again.

* * *

"Don't worry; your genius is doing fine. The doctor gave him just enough medical assistance to keep him alive. He's as weak as a newborn kitten, but the bonding has begun. Ready to start stage 2…Yes, I'll keep you informed. Before you know it, he'll be ready to help us."

After hanging up the phone, he talked with the guard watching the prisoner's room. "How many times has Sunny visited his little brother?" He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

"I did as you ordered and allowed him access every time he tried to get in. He's already checked on him three times this evening."

"Good, that means that Sunny really likes this one, unlike the others. By allowing him to come on his own, we've got him hooked. Poor Charlie, wonder if he's ready to be treated like a four year old?"

"You didn't. Sunny isn't that gullible is he? He's a grown man, how could he ever truly believe it?"

"Let's just say, Sunny has been convinced to treat him like a baby for now. The man's too sick to persuade him otherwise. By the time he has gotten better, Sunny's mind will have been made up and we both know how stubborn he can get."

"Sunny tired of always being the baby, and now I've given him what he's always wanted, someone who is younger than him. We don't have to let him know it is because he is so sick, he thinks Charlie is like him. Sunny's on a mission and I'm doing everything I can to encourage it. When Charlie does get better, he'll be restrained so in a way, he will be like a young child, now won't he?" Both men laughed.

"Okay, keep watch. I don't expect our poor captive will be able to more than sleep, but check on him every half hour, and make sure he is still breathing. By the time we're done with him, he'll be too happy to comply. We should get some good work out of him before I have to kill him. Once he's bonded to Sunny, we'll begin stage 3."

"I understand him helping us to stop the torture, but will he really bond to Sunny? I mean he is a stranger, you might have Sunny convinced that he is his little brother, but I doubt Charlie will ever think of him as that."

"We've learned a lot from our other mistakes. This stage will take a bit of time, but yes, I do believe he will bond with him. It's already started, Sunny will be the only one allowed to show him any kindness, and he is truly trying to save his life."

Robert continued, "He will react to that, and that will be his downfall. I'll be the one to try to break him and his anger will be directed at me. Sunny will be all he has to count on helping him stay alive, to protect him. He'll bond, remember the last one did, and he hated Sunny before it started. Shame he lost his mind…that one could have provided us with lots of opportunities."

"But at least the boss now understands that when I say I need more time, I really need more time. We can't rush this." Robert rubbed his hands together, "We got the time, by now; they have discovered our dead body. The family will mourn their loss and we will brainwash our captive. Nothing is going to go wrong this time."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? Feedback will only encourage me to write faster, and help me to improve my story.

I've decided to give add a warning to this story. This story is unique and a bit odd. Consider it an AU. Can a grown man believe he is a child and if it happens, what are the consequences for all? Don't expect a quick fix. If this isn't your cup of tea, **STOP** reading now.

If you plan only to skim the chapters, only the bad guys are really happy with the turn of the events.

How can the family grow from this experience?

Thanks for everyone who is reading the story, and huge thank you for those that leave feedback! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse Miss Ramanujan, I hate to bother you but I wondered if you had any idea why Professor Eppes missed his first class this morning? It isn't like him to not show up and not leave some kind of message," asked a timid math student.

"No, that doesn't sound like Professor Eppes, I'll check into it and get back to you, Miss.?" Inquired Amita Ramanujan.

"Oh, Jones, Amy Jones. I hate to be a bother, but I think he is about to miss a second class as well." She whispered.

"I'm afraid we're short handed this morning, or I'd cover it. She flipped open her cell phone and got his voice mail. Frowning, "I'm afraid I'll have to cancel the rest of his morning classes, but I'll see if I can find someone to cover his afternoon classes. Don't worry; I'll get to the bottom of this. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." She smiled at Amy and scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I'm sorry to be such a bother." She hurried off without looking back as though a tornado would appear and swallow her whole.

Amita smiled remembering what it was like to be that young and scared.

She tried Charlie one more time and still didn't get an answer. She then tried calling Alan. His phone also went to voice mail.

Thinking about her schedule, she didn't have much time before her own class started. Right now all she could do was call and cancel his morning classes and make sure someone left a note on the class door. Then later this afternoon, she could track down Charlie Eppes and give him an ear full.

She wasn't too worried yet, but this wasn't a norm for Charlie. Sure sometimes it was a frantic phone call, but he called, he was responsible and covered his classes. Now it looked like he had missed two classes. Unfortunately, right now, her hands were tied.

She would get to bottom of this mystery this afternoon. Shame Larry wasn't available to help, but she couldn't blame him, a tour in space wasn't something to pass up.

--------------------------

Charlie paced back and forth. No one had contacted him since he first woke up in this place. He fretted about his classes. But he hadn't scheduled a kidnapping this morning. He wondered, _"What time is it? I bet Don would be furious if he couldn't keep track of time." _

Someone had removed his watch and cell phone, so he had nothing to keep track of the time with. He wondered if he could create a formula to help keep track of time, but he was missing too many variables. His best guess, it was late morning. At least he hoped it was just late morning, he felt like he had been left here forever and wondered, _"Can someone die from boredom?"_

He had yelled for a bit, but no one responded. So he had rummaged around the room looking for anything to help him escape. He found nothing, no utensils, no toothbrush or toothpaste.

Then his eyes settled on the bed. A brilliant idea popped into his mind. _Maybe under the bed sheets I can find something metal from the mattress to help me escape. _

Consumed by his new inspiration, Charlie never heard the door open. So he was surprised when he found himself thrown hard on the ground and eating the rug. Pressure was applied to his back as someone grabbed his arms and held them in place with a knee, and then his head was thrust into the ground. He found it difficult to breathe.

Then just as he was afraid that he was going to pass out, it was all over. He was shoved to the side and he heard the door click shut. Slowly, he looked around. His bed was gone. In it's place a sleeping bag. A voice filled the room.

"For misbehaving you lost a privilege. If you try anything again, you will just have to sleep on a hard floor without _any_ soft cushion. See if you like the sleeping bag."

Charlie sat up and looked around the room and rubbed his neck and shoulders. He hadn't been harmed yet, but obviously someone meant business.

The voice continued, "Notice you have an apple and some water…enjoy lunch and dinner. If you show you can behave, perhaps we can get you a nice breakfast. How about Pancakes? Perhaps, a few hours without any real food will help you to behave, what do you think Professor?"

Charlie rubbed his arms and figured he had a few more bruises to add to the collection. Bleak, his future was looking pretty rotten at the moment. He had been tempted to yell, I_hate_ pancakes, but he didn't think it would be in his best interest to antagonize his warden. For if he didn't think he was a prisoner before, it had just been confirmed. _Why? Why would they go to all this trouble? _

Knowing he had to keep his strength up, he drank some water. He wasn't really hungry, so he left the apple for now. What he wouldn't give for his laptop. He just wanted to go home.

_Okay, big brother you better be sending out the Calvary. _ It gave Charlie a small amount of comfort knowing that Don and his team would leave no stone unturned to find him.

_I just hope he can beat the odds. But I'm not the only mathematician in town, there are others that can help, like Larry…okay not Larry, he's up in space right now, but Millie or Amita, they can help._ Charlie stood up and screamed his last thought out loud not caring about the consequences. "I don't care who it is, just get me out of this Hellhole!" He could of sworn he heard a chuckle as his only response.

--------------------------------------------------------

Colby was feeling pretty good considering the circumstances. Charlie was safe and in protective custody, even if he hadn't been consulted. Once his family figured out that he had been kidnapped, he would have the painful job of pretending to know nothing. Hogan's Heroes came to mind as he chuckled over one of Schultz's lines…_I know nothing, I know nothing._

Unfortunately, he couldn't get some of the details out of his mind about the latest victim, and he would be damned, if Charlie would wound up catatonic. His family didn't deserve that.

The first time he met Charlie, he'd have to admit he felt overwhelmed. A human computer spouting off math like it was the latest fad and anyone would understand it. But as he listened he learned and finally came to respect the Whiz Kid.

So if he had to play dirty to keep him alive, well he would follow orders. Not like he had much choice in the matter.

He could have declined, but then someone else would have been put in charge and that someone might not be as concerned as he was to see the kid alive when it was all over.

Some days he felt he had sold his soul to the devil, but it was too late now, he made his choice and he would continue to serve his country…even if it meant he had to play a double agent, or sometimes a triple agent. For the first time in a long time, he felt at home and he prayed he didn't have to lose it yet. He just wasn't ready to start all over again. He'd made a mistake, he had let his guard down, and his teammates had stepped through the cracks.

But for today, he would be Colby Granger FBI agent and enjoy the friendships he had allowed to happen against all orders. He had called in sick, so he expected a frantic phone call requesting that he get his butt out of bed and come in and assist in finding the missing Professor.

So by this afternoon, he would have to pretend to know nothing about the whereabouts of Professor Charlie Eppes. He wasn't looking forward to this acting assignment and prayed that Don wouldn't ever discover his part in the abduction of his little brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alan had hurried out the door, wondering if he would make his appointment on time. Being late, he hadn't noticed anything amiss. Around noon, he realized he had left some important papers at home. Of course, the traffic worked against him and he had barely 45 minutes to get back to his meeting. However, something stopped him in his tracks when he realized his son's SUV driver door side was cracked open and still sitting in the driveway. Something wasn't right.

_Don, you must be really sick to still be in bed, why can't you take better care of yourself. _Rushing into the house, he shouted. "Don,…Don did you know you left your door open. You might have a dead battery." Alan felt that issue would mask his worried expression and sound like a reasonable question to ask a FBI son.

No answer, he must be really sick. He marched up the steps and crossed over to Don's old room. Cracking the bedroom door open, he expected to see his son asleep or least some sign that he had slept in the bed. Instead what greeted his eyes was a very neat bedroom. Too neat, something wasn't right. He checked the bathroom, Charlie's room, the garage, and the kitchen and then rushed back outside. Pulling out his cell phone he called Charlie but his phone went to voice mail. Then he called Megan.

"Hello"

"Megan I hate to bother you, but has Don shown up at work, yet?"

"No, he hasn't and Charlie said that he turned his cell phone off, so I'm hoping he is getting some much needed sleep. He was exhausted, but you know Don…he won't stop till his body forces him to quit. I hope he finally got some sleep at your house?" She finished.

"I hate to create a fuse over nothing, but I've got a really bad feeling. Don's driver's side is slightly a jarred and he didn't sleep in his old room last night. I can't find him anywhere and neither of us saw him this morning. Something in my gut is saying something is amiss." Alan paused as he looked at the table and stared at his son's items left on the table all night. Not a standard pattern, either.

Alan could barely contain his fear as he continued, "Don left his cell phone and his gun downstairs and to be honest that isn't normal behavior. Would you mind?…" He was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm on my way, don't touch anything, and I'm dragging David with me. As soon as Colby can get his sick butt out of bed, he'll join us. We'll get to the bottom of it, and if Don shows up like nothing happened, I'll have his hide!" Megan commanded.

"Sorry to be such a bother, and thanks for the peace of mind. If something has gone wrong and we did nothing, I don't think I could forgive myself. If he shows up, he better have a good explanation for scaring me so." Alan paced unable to contain his energy.

After he hung up, Alan called Stan on his cell phone and stepped outside to look for any clues to how his son could be missing. He managed to inform Stan that he would miss the late afternoon meeting and to see if he could reschedule. Luckily, Stan found a spare set of papers that they needed for the meeting and promised to cover for him.

After listening to well wishes and hoping that nothing was really going on, he went back in the house to wait. Of course, he tried Charlie's phone only to get another voice mail message. Alan left a message that it was urgent for his son to call him. Then he made some coffee. _Wonder what is the appropriate food choice for a missing son? I just hope it is a wild goose chase and not that something sinister has happened._

------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Megan and David combed the SUV for any clues. But it didn't look promising. After dusting the door for fingerprints, Megan and David had searched the area for evidence, but so far nothing stood out.

Both worried that the results would only show nothing more than Don's fingerprints. Then they got a slight break. Just underneath the driver's side was a small candy wrapper, a Reese's peanut butter cup by the look of it.

A gum wrapper wouldn't have been a surprise, but Megan didn't remember Don eating this particular candy. Then David spotted a partial footprint near the sidewalk. By the size of it, it looked as if it could have been made when a body was dumped into a car.

All of this was speculation, but it did look as if, Don had been kidnapped sometime between 3:00am and 6:30am. Although it was past 1:30pm, Megan felt that early morning had been the more realistic possibility.

It could have been before Alan had returned home, but most likely it had happened while the family was asleep in their beds. Alan had gotten up at 6:30 am and didn't remember any one showing of any signs of being up.

The real question to answer, how had someone taken a trained FBI agent without creating a disturbance and announcing to his love ones that he was in serious trouble.

"Megan, I think you better take this call." David glanced nervously at his cell phone. "Alan do you have any coffee and maybe we should give Charlie another shot." David didn't hesitate to quickly guide Alan back in the house and away from Megan's phone call.

"Megan, I hate to bother you, but I can't get hold of Charlie or Don. Is Charlie working with you? Because he has missed his morning classes and about to miss another. This isn't his normal behavior and I must admit, I'm a little worried. I hope you can shed some light on this subject. I could try Alan again, but…"

"Amita, Charlie hasn't shown up for any of his classes?" In her mind flashed the possibility of a double kidnapping, someone had gone to a lot of trouble to get both brothers if that was the case.

"Look, I'm sending an agent over, could you help him with the initial search. I may be asking for your help on this case, it could be nothing, but Don is missing as well. Maybe the brothers are together, and if it turns out to be nothing, I guarantee, they will get a scolding for scaring us to death," replied Megan.

Amita frowned, as she didn't like what she was hearing. "I'll cancel the rest of my classes and see what I can find out. I just hope nothing bad has happened." She flipped the phone off and headed toward her office. She had a few phone calls to make while she waited for the agent to make his appearance.

As soon as Megan got off the line, her phone rang again. "Reeves"

Megan listened but didn't believe for an instant that it could possibly be true. I mean Charlie had been seen this morning. Yes, Amita had just reported him missing as well, but it had to be a mistake. However, the voice on the other line sent chills down her back.

"Double check everything, I want to know if any of the evidence could be a plant or somehow forged. I need that time of death, something doesn't add up. I'm not telling his father anything, until we triple check everything, is that clear!" Angrily, she flipped her phone shut. Then she called Jesse, one of the junior agents, over that was helping with the case.

"Jesse, get over to CalSci and see if you can locate Professor Eppes. I want a painstakingly accurate investigation. He isn't answering his cell phone and I need to see him pronto. Use as many agents as necessary and I want fast results. Also, check in with Amita Ramanujan, she is waiting for you."

"Yes ma'am." The agent saluted and called for several agents to follow him.

Megan might have laughed if the situation hadn't become so dire. She couldn't believe her ears. There was no way the universe could be so cruel as too take both of Alan's sons, could it? Two sons missing, well she just wouldn't believe it. Charlie would be found and later they would have a nice laugh over it, after she had chew him out for scaring her to death first.

Now she would have to figure out a way to get Alan to go to the FBI office. She didn't want him to hear anything by accident. But bless David; he had already come up with an excuse, so together they drove back to FBI headquarters. " Please give use some good news for a change."

Unfortunately, it only got worse when a frantic Amita called again. A student had seen Professor Eppes being helped into a car. He had assumed the professor was ill and being taken to the Health Center.

Murphy's Law must be in play. Anything that could go wrong would. Now they would have to search for Charlie as well. Two kidnappings…wonder what were the odds for this terrible situation?

-------------------------------------------

Colby had finally gotten to headquarters and he wished he could have just turned around and not even have entered the building today. He was sitting on some pretty valuable information.

He avoided looking Alan in the eye. Immediately, he requested to work on Don's disappearance. He knew something his fellow teammates didn't. Charlie was alive. The evidence was a bad hoax. All he needed to do was show a picture of Charlie with a time stamp and his teammates would know that he was alive.

But then came the really tricky part. How could he let it slip that Charlie was fine without causing his brother's death. Somehow the idiots had taken Don by mistake. If they found out they had Don instead of Charlie, his boss's life would be history.

Someone had been very careless and he hoped that he could quickly unravel this mess and get Alan reunited with his children.

The other dilemma, he couldn't break his orders and let his friends know that Charlie was alive without putting his cover at risk, something he couldn't do yet. Sometimes his orders sucked and this was one of them. So he worked on the case and wondered how could he leak any information without endangering either brother?

Alan didn't deserve to be in this situation, and the one person that could really help create a miracle had to be kept out of the loop. Worse, it looked like Megan had gotten some really bad news and he would have to keep his mouth shut.

"No, it can't be true. I don't care what the evidence says; he has to be alive. What is the time of his death?" Praying that it would give her the lead she needed to prove that Charlie was alive and well.

She listened to the voice on the other side. Somewhere between 11:30 am and 1:00 pm? Everything matches, the DNA, his dental records. Megan collapsed into her chair unable to keep the tears at bay.

In an appalling way it made sense; they hadn't been able to get hold of Charlie all morning. Someone had kidnapped him as well, and tortured him and finally killed him, but why? She had to try one more time, "Is it possible to fake any of this, to make us believe they had Charlie and had really killed someone else? I mean they do it all the time in the movies, its possible isn't it?" Grasping at straws, anything so she didn't have to go deliver the worse news possible.

Colby picked up his phone as he overheard the last part. He just had to make sure. "How's the package? …Bored out of his mind…well make sure that nothing happens to it."

Quickly changing his conversation so David couldn't suspect that he had anything to do with Charlie's disappearance. "Keep it on ice, it looks like I won't be home till really late tonight."

He quickly hung up before David could figure anything out. This sucked. David had tears in his eyes as the news had been relayed to Alan.

Alan screamed, "NO, not my baby boy…I just saw him this morning, he was fine. How could…" Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he looked each agent in the eye. "You have to find his murderer, and you have to find Don alive…Please." He begged.

"Alan, I promise you we won't stop until we find out who did this and I promise you we will do everything we can to bring Don home safely, won't we team?" Asked a grief stricken Megan.

Colby clinched his fists and no one seemed surprised to see deep anger in his eyes. "Don and Charlie deserve justice and if I have anything to do with it, you will know why this happened."

Inside it was killing him, to keep Don alive he had to hurt a father and let him believe his younger son was gone. But if they thought their plan hadn't gone like clockwork, they wouldn't hesitate to murder Don. For now, he would have to let it ride and in some ways, he was on his own. _Please forgive me for the pain I'm forcing you to suffer, but someday soon you will be reunited with both sons or I'm going to die trying._

_--------------------------------_

"That's it, slow and easy. No leave the ice packs alone. That's it, sleep. You've passed the test, and I'm gonna make sure you get well. You'll see. I'll take good care of you. Don't tell anyone, but I've been waiting my whole life for this. I won't let you down, you just get better…Father thank you for saving his soul. He won't need the fire again, I'll teach him to be good. I will."

Sunny smiled at his little brother. A little brother had been delivered to him against the odds and happiness filled his heart as he realized that for once, God had answered his prayers. Nothing would separate them and he would be the prefect protective older brother. "You'll see Little Charlie…I'll take good care of you." He whispered and sat and watched his brother's chest rise and fall. All was good in the world for once, and now he wouldn't feel alone anymore.

----------------------------------

Alan took a deep breath and slowly unlocked the front door. Today had started off so well and this afternoon everything had turned upside down. Don was missing and Charlie found murdered. Numb, he just felt numb. He stood in the front doorway unable to enter the house. Tears slipped down his checks and he did nothing to stop the flow.

_Oh Margaret…our little boy…you have to be with him. Watch over him and guide him along the path. _He stepped into the living room and approached the pictures. His hand reached out to touch a recent picture of Charlie.

His two boys, smiling and Don had his arm around his little brother demonstrating how close they had grown over the last three years. _Oh God, my last picture of Charlie_. Somehow he collapsed on the couch and sobbed while clasping the photograph to his chest. He couldn't think, he didn't know what to do. _God, Please don't leave me alone…find my boy…A father should never outlive his sons. I need to see Donny safe and sound. Please._

The doorbell rang, but he couldn't get himself to respond. He had begged the team to leave him alone unless they had good news, but he couldn't bring himself to answer the door.

"The door was unlocked so I just let myself in. I hope you don't mind." Still keeping her distance she observed his mood and her heart ached for him. "Oh, Alan, I just heard. I can't believe it. I brought you a casserole."

Millie swept into the room like a tornado and filled the silence with sentences. "I'm sure you're not hungry right now, but I'll put it in the refrigerator and you can heat it up when you feel like having a bite. I'll handle all the stuff with CalSci and I'm here to help you make the arrangements if that would help. Or just hold your hand."

She paused to take a breath and then rushed on knowing that she really couldn't make the situation right but hopefully he would let her help. "Tell me what do you need? How can I help? Did I ever tell you I talk too much when I'm nervous?" Millie asked.

Alan looked up and smiled. Oh the sadness wasn't gone, but she looked so cute, he couldn't help but react. "Why don't we just sit here for a bit? I'm not ready to do anything else yet. Would you mind? Some company would be nice."

She smiled and looked out at the window thinking that the fresh air would be more appealing. "Not at all, let me put the casserole in the fridge, and then we could sit out and stare at the Koi, how does that sound?"

"Nice. It sounds nice." He didn't think that he would ever feel whole again, not this time, but maybe being alone wasn't such a bright idea after all.

---------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, just in case you missed it….Charlie is alive! Nope not dead…

Also to add a little clarity, Don will be called Little Charlie. Remember they think he is Charlie. I hope to update next weekend, but I have contest so I might not be able to do it.

Feedback encourages me to write faster but I will not hold this piece hostage for feedback. Thanks for reading and for those that have posted a review, thanks it really makes my day:)


	7. Chapter 7

---------

Colby couldn't believe it. Murphy's Law had struck again! His only lead had just died in his arms. A stupid heart attack. Just when he thought he could tie the death to another victim, the idiot had to die without confessing anything.

Now, no one would ever believe that the doctor had done something dirty and underhanded. John Allen had never had a traffic ticket much less done anything to prove he could be part of a conspiracy. All he had left were dead ends and suspicions.

Worst, only he knew that the information had been fixed and that Charlie was very much alive. Colby felt very uncomfortable as he realized his partner was staring at him. _How can I explain any of this?_

"Interrogating a well-respected man who had never done anything illegal in his life. You're crossing lines, lines that could cost you your job." David shook his head before continuing. "You just treated him like pond scum. Then the man has a heart attack and you keep questioning him?" David just stared at his partner unable to make sense of the whole issue.

"Look, we tried to help him. We called for an ambulance, we did CPR….I just had to find out what he knew…I can't explain it. But my gut is screaming that this guy knew something. No one would ever suspect him but that doesn't mean he is innocent!" Colby couldn't stop pacing.

The difficulty of this case had just skyrocketed and he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Colby had to clear his mind so he could figure out his options. There had to be some way around this.

"David, I'm sorry I need some air, can you handle this? I know I'll have to answer some questions, but I need you to cover for me…I just can't stay here right now. I thought we had something, now we are back to square one." A silent communication. Colby's eyes pleading with David asking him to understand.

David rubbed the back of his neck. "You think I want to stay? Go but you owe me big time and don't think I won't make you pay up." He turned away and started following procedures. He tried to ignore the sound of a door closing as his partner left him alone to deal with this mess.

David couldn't admit that he didn't believe they had seen the last of the Math Professor.

_We got to find a lead, something…God; where on earth is Don and please help us to find something to prove that Charlie is alive.__Don't let it be true._ He felt that both brothers were alive, maybe not well, but alive. _Something's off, I can feel it but what? Why do I feel that Charlie is somewhere alive?_

David made the phone calls and started wrapping up the scene. Colby could have at least stayed until the body had been taken, but lately he wasn't acting like himself. So he let him leave and stayed behind to do the complicated job. _I just hope you get your act together soon I need my partner back! _

_--------------------------------------------_

_Little five-year-old Donny held his breath afraid that he might harm the tiny bundle of life in his arms. "A brother, I finally have a brother. I'll be the best big brother you just wait and see." He looked up and whispered, " What's his name?"_

Alan put his arms around Margaret and pulled her into a hug, "Charles Edward Eppes, but I image we will just call him Charlie." Freezing this moment into his mind, he couldn't imagine a more perfect day or moment.

"_Charlie," he whispered as he tried out the name. Donny laughed as the bundle squirmed in his arms and his little arms seemed to be trying to reach out to him._

A voice broke into his dreams; someone was rubbing a cool cloth against his neck and torso. He slightly shivered even though he was so hot. Don licked his lips and felt a straw being offered and encouraging words to drink. Cool liquid and greedily he began to suck but someone slapped his hand.

"Not so fast, that's better. See you can be good. You'll get better and I'm gonna be the best big brother, you'll see."

With much effort, he cracked his eyes opened. He felt so weak and tried to form an intelligent thought, but he could barely focus and wondered about his strange surroundings. _Big brother…do I have a big brother?_ Something was very wrong but he couldn't figure anything out, nothing fit. "Hurts…" and then he drifted away unable to stay awake anymore escaping back to the world of dreams.

Sunny smiled. His brother, finally he had a brother he could like. He would play games with him when he got better. He would teach him about women too, they were fun to be with. "Just wait, till you feel better." His thoughts were interrupted when Robert entered the room. _I'll be a nice big brother, not mean like Robert. _

Robert scared him. Although shorter, he had a commanding presence and enjoyed hurting people and the men obeyed him. Sunny knew that if he did anything wrong, his brother would have no trouble hurting him again.

"Sunny, you got to go to your room now."

He shook his head. "Can't he's too sick, I need to stay. Please." He searched for any signs of kindness from his brother trying to figure out his mood. If he was in a good mood, he knew what to say to try to get his way. Robert surprised him as he knelt close to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sunny, you need to sleep, I'll take care of him. I need you to sleep for me, please. You're getting sick from lack of sleep. I brought the Doctor Mendez back like you asked. He will come in and help Little Charlie to get better. You want that don't you?"

"I told you I wouldn't sleep till he is better, he could die like the others…I can't loose him. Please…you've got to understand."

Another voice responded, "Sunny if you get sick who will take care of_Little Charlie_?" Stressing the word little and smiling encouragingly, Sunny didn't really have a chance against the pair of them.

Glancing at his sick baby brother, he desperately tried one more time to convince them to let him stay. "He needs me, what will happen when he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I promise the moment he wakes up and asks for you, I'll come and get you. I want you to like each other too. Remember I found him just for you. He's different than the others, isn't he?"

Robert asked as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He knew he would get his way in a moment, he could see it in his brother's eyes.

Sunny felt confused and torn. Most of the time he was afraid of Robert, but right now he felt his brother was back. That he did love him and just wanted him to stay well. "Promise me you won't hurt him?" Then he searched his brother's eyes to see if he could trust the reply.

"Sunny, remember when we were little, before you were taken away. Before you went to that place, the one I rescued you from?" Sunny nodded and Robert continued.

"I'm sorry Dad left you there; I searched and searched for you when I got old enough to take care of you. And I have done that, haven't I?" His eyes misted over and he wondered if he could get Sunny to obey without having to resort to force.

"I need to be a good big brother too. You understand that don't you? You're hurting me. Please I just want to help you."

Sunny smiled and then surprised his brother with a fierce hug. "You're back. I need you too. Okay, I'll do as you ask, but you must wake me if he needs me. You are going to watch over him because he's your baby brother, too?"

"Right now, I'm going to tuck you into bed, and let the good doctor take care of him. As soon as I see that you're asleep, I'll come back here and watch him. Will that work?"

Sunny yawned having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He nodded and allowed himself to be escorted to his room. Sunny sat on his bed and removed his shoes. Robert helped him put his legs under the covers.

He didn't notice the needle that Robert introduced into his arm until it was too late. His eyes popped wide open for a moment, "Not fair, you promised…"

Sunny drifted into a deep slumber. Robert covered his brother up with the bedspread. "You're such a contradiction of terms. On one hand you're a little boy needing someone to take care of you, and on the other hand you're a freak of nature."

He examined his brother's arms and wondered how two people could be built so differently. He wasn't considered short by normal standards. At 5 foot 9 inches, he wasn't a short man in fact just a little shorter than the professor.

Maybe that's why the idea had popped into his head after watching Rocky III. Hulk Hogan tossed Rocky around like a rag doll and his brother was a giant compared to Hogan.

Sunny towered over him and when he hugged him he swore he felt very small and vulnerable. Sunny wouldn't have any trouble lifting Professor Eppes. Once he finished with the brain washing techniques, both men would play their parts without questions.

"Just looking at you, I would think there wasn't much you couldn't lift and I would be afraid of you crushing me to death your bare arms. I know you'll not be happy with the arrangements, but sometimes what you need isn't what you think you need." He picked up a few of the toys scattered around the room demonstrating once again the inconsistencies of his brother's world.

"You need your rest, and after you've rested, I'll release you from your room. Sorry Sunny, but a brother's got to do what a brother's got to do. It's for your best interest, even if you can't understand. Now sleep, I'll go look after Charlie for now."

He gently raked his brother's hair away from his sleeping face. "I do love ya, you big goon, but I've got big plans for Little Charlie." He whispered. "I know how much you hate being locked in, but if I got the dosage right, you won't wake up until I can release you."

If his brother had been normal he would never have been able to control him since he was such a big man. But his mind wasn't normal. He was somewhere between worlds.

Sometimes he would act like a man and during those times Robert would see that a whore met his brother's needs. Besides it helped to control him. Other times it was cartoons and toys. His brother was such a contradictions of terms.

Sunny would be a problem when he woke up, as he couldn't turn off his temper like normal people. No, it would be best to keep him sedated until things were set up. Then once he saw his brother's transformation, he would be so busy trying to care for him, he would forget about his own mistreatment.

Sunny had a one-track mind. He couldn't hold more than one obsession at a time and right now his new obsession would be Professor Charles Eppes. _Who knows this might even get him to break his Reese's Pieces habit. Too much candy anyway._


	8. Chapter 8

Robert shut and locked the door satisfied that his brother was secure and wouldn't create any problems. Reentering professor Eppes room, he looked at the doctor. "How is he?"

"Pretty sick. I'd imagine he's pretty confused about everything. Fever is still pretty high and the Antibiotics aren't working like I planned. His shoulder wound had to be lanced."

"I think this can work to our advantage. Sunny has bonded to his baby brother. I've got a surprise for him. I saw an ad for a Keekaroo Height Right Chair on the Internet. It's a high chair that grows with the infant. You can use it from the age 6 month to 15 years of age. It gave me an idea. So I started searching for a prop that just might do the trick."

"A prop? What on earth is your twisted mind coming up with now?" He had help with countless experiments and he told himself that the research would help to save lives. The few that had been lost were serving the purpose of the greater good. But part of him enjoyed seeing the poor souls suffer. So George Mendez waited to see what on earth his partner in crime had come up with now.

"Just the perfect solution. Nothing currently on the market will suit our needs, but sometimes movie sets create some wonderful props to help the actors do their job or to catch it on film. I found one, an old prop from a movie set to help our patient with his conditioning. A cute overgrown high chair which is very sturdy and with a few modifications it will aid our purpose.

"Man, you have to love the 40's and 50's. Since they didn't have the technology, they had to create every little detail. Who knew that a film about giants would provide the perfect chair?" Both men laughed.

"Imagine, our little man unable to get into the chair without assistance. Since it fits a grown man, Little Charlie will soon understand that he can't do anything by himself. Imagine Sunny's reactions when he straps his little brother into the chair. Think we should get him a sippy cup to go with it?" Robert chuckled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the young genius reactions.

"That's just plain evil. Poor boy, he won't know what to think. Are you really going to force him to be a three year old? You're one sick twisted puppy."

"Yes, and I expect it will help our cause. With a few modifications he will play the part of a toddler and the poor boy will loose his identity. Time, we just require some time. Minute by minute, second by second until the man reverts to a child and does as we command and before our very eyes the man will disappear leaving a very scared little boy."

The doctor rubbed his chin thinking about the possibilities. "We do know that the recognition therapy works. Especially if we have enough cues during the day to constantly reprogram him on a subconscious level. Sunny of course being the best focal point." Getting excited he quicken his steps as he paced. "Imagine how difficult it would be to ignore a cue when you are carried and picked up like a little child."

"Precisely, and we will make sure he has those cues frequently during the day. For example his special underwear, during a bath a rubber ducky, a sippy cup, a high chair while he eats." Robert stared at the delirious professor. "Shame he won't be able to appreciate your hard work."

"I must admit, I never thought we could do what we have done before this poor slob. But I am intrigue to see if we can really turn a grown man into a little one, and then can we transform him back into his old self at will." He bent down to check the professor's pulse. "Finally, will Professor Eppes keep his sanity or will it drive the man insane when he can't stop the transformations?"

"To make sure our plans work we will confine him each night and force him to listen to our programming. Then in the morning he should be receptive to the best trigger of all, my Dear brother… Sunny will become the secret weapon destroying any chance he has to regain his true self. Every time my brother bathes him, dresses him, and feeds him he will lose more and more of his identity until there is nothing left but a little child."

"Do you think Sunny will want to be a part of this?" Asked George Mendez.

"There are many methods at my disposal to convince Sunny to treat him like a little boy who requires constant supervision. Even though my brother could easily kill me, he will never believe it possible because I've intimidated him for so long. I know how to threaten him so he will follow my orders. I know his fears and most importantly, I've never let him think for himself. He will obey."

"So what will be your plan, this time?"

"I'll encourage him to follow my directives to the letter if he wants his brother to avoid a second purifying treatment. Of course, he will actually reinforce our brainwashing techniques by forcing Little Charlie to eat with and hold certain objects during the day. He will be convinced to call him Little Charlie and the man will never know what hit him."

"What if Sunny doesn't continue to be obsessed with this one? I mean he does loose interest pretty quickly doesn't he?"

"Sunny hates it when I won't let him do something he wants. If I didn't have as many men as I do under my command, I doubt I could control him. But sometimes I do some conditioning while he sleeps. Guess who is sleeping right now?"

"This is so sick and twisted that it is delicious. I mean I have always wanted to see this type of transformation so it will give me the data I need for my research. Instead of killing your enemy, you transform them into a child." The doctor paced and waved his arms with excitement. "It wouldn't work with a mass group of people, but with a few…wonder how much they would pay us?"

"Now, you've got the spirit. After Sunny remembers his own experiences he will follow our orders to a tee. All our planning will pay off."

"But I think you've got a big problem on your hands when he's no longer useful for us. Sunny's not going to let you kill him like the others."

"No, I'm afraid he has gotten more attached than I thought he would. I almost had to resort to force but luckily I do know my brother and can still outsmart him. The meds are insurance to keeping him under control. He should sleep for about twelve hours if you gave me the right dosage."

"Oh, you might even get longer with his body being so worn out. Now help me get his fever down, or this patient won't last the night. What are you doing?"

"Time to start his lessons. He can't get use to being free, it's an important training tool… remember. He has to feel the pull of the chain, for he will never be a free man again." He snuggly reapplied the cuff around his left ankle and made sure the chain was secure to the floor." He cackled, " I almost feel sorry for the poor boy, he doesn't know what he's in for."

"At the beginning the transformation might take some time and he might just remember he isn't a child. What if he tries to get Sunny to help him?" He inquired and shivered as Robert's smile made him feel very nervous. Robert could be very creepy at times.

"Nothing he can say will change Sunny's mind. His world has just been turned upside down. If it doesn't work, I bet he'll help us just to be treated like an adult for a bit, what do you think? Sunny will think he is a child and that alone will be enough I think."

"Poor soul, I imagine he will wish he had never been born, especially when you convince him that everyone he loves is dead." As he administered a drug into his IV and doubled checked his work. "Tell me is Sunny really your brother or are you making that up too?"

"He's my older brother, actually. But he doesn't seem to remember that, so I treat him like the little brother. There was an accident and Sunny was never the same after that. I don't remember too much, other than he couldn't control his temper when he got mad. He killed a man, and he was committed to a home." For a moment you could see that he cared for the man in a sick and twisted way.

Robert looked away as if seeing something that only he could know. "I never saw him again while I was growing up. Suddenly my father wouldn't talk about him and sort of ordered us to forget him, but I couldn't. Sunny was a very loving older brother before the accident. So I searched for him when I left home. Family needs to stay together." His eyes misted over as he remembered the condition of his brother when he had finally found him.

"When I found him, he was a mess. Spent most of his time locked up in a straight jacket." His hands clinched into a fist for a moment. "I discovered that I could use religion to help control him, and he was the first experiment with this procedure. While he was sick and helpless, I told him he was baptized by fire and used religion to control him. If he was good boy, he could live without being restrained. It worked and then I nursed him back to health. Slowly, I got his trust and our relationship was rebuilt."

"What about Hank, how did he get so close to him?"

"You know I'm not really sure how that happened. Now I know I shouldn't have allowed it. Shame I had to kill Hank, but he crossed the line. We got into a heated argument about how Sunny should be treated."

"So that is why you are convincing Sunny that this prisoner is a child, so that can't happen again? I mean if Charlie could get him to listen to him, he might escape, correct?"

"I've learned my lesson, and Sunny will be manipulated and without realizing it, he will play into our hands. This poor boy doesn't have a chance of escaping because Sunny will believe he will have to go back to the same home I rescued him from. I'll stress that we can't let Charlie know what will happen if he leaves and before you know it, he will follow my orders to a tee. Then when this poor guy has served his usefulness, I'll take his life. A dead body can't turn us in and I'll make sure he isn't found for many years to come. "

He placed a pair of headphones on Don's ears and pressed play on CD Player. He laughed as his victim tried to remove the headphones but it wasn't difficult to restrain such a sick man.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's very vulnerable right now. It's too soon, his defenses are totally missing and the transformation might become permanent. I would wait for a week, allowing him to recover before you deprogram his entire life."

"No, I'm tired of waiting. Besides, I hate all nerds and jocks. Wonder if he would feel so superior now?" Don struggle intensified against the chain and Robert had to resort to more pressure to keep him subdued.

"Looks like we'll have to secure him for the treatment. Rolling him over, he quickly cuffed his hands behind his back and then doubled check the headphones. He removed the chain from his leg but used some rope to tie them together effectively ending the man's struggle. Then he motioned for two of the guards to come get the professor.

They complied and carried him to another room. After securing him down with straps. A strong spotlight shone brightly and covered his face. The doctor could only watch and wondered if the conditioning could be reversed.

George tried one more time to get Robert to listen to reason. "Look, what about your boss. Doesn't he plan to use him to steal some very valuable information? Once he becomes a child he won't be able to do that anymore. Again, I stress that this is too soon."

Robert continued to ignore him. "He will be allowed to grow up when I say so. I hate geeks but I hate jocks more. I swear this guy looks like a jock. Do you know of any nerds that were ever good at being a jock? He'll recover, I can feel it, but not till I say so!"

George Mendez looked at the prisoner and wondered just how resilient he would be. Could the condition become permanent? Could he be conditioned to be a three or four year old? Robert knew his temptations and didn't resist going for the jugular. On one hand he was repulsed by his own actions and being part of this twisted plot and on the other he couldn't resist seeing the outcome. Then Robert raised the stakes.

"How about a bet, well see who is right? Can a grown man, be turned into a blubbering little boy? How long before he demands to be treated like a man? Can he resist the Stockholm syndrome?" Laughing as they left the experiment, neither caring at all about the man who was screaming in the chair and thrashing vainly against the straps.

--------------

Alan couldn't help it. He leaned over and kissed Millie. She responded. "I don't want to be alone tonight, stay with me?" His eyes pleaded for understanding.

"I love spending time with you. But are you sure that this is wise right now? I don't want you to feel I took advantage of you."

Alan didn't say a word, but instead caressed her cheek and pull her into a passionate kiss. Then lowered her gently onto the blanket.

Millie couldn't believe that she was getting carried away, unable to stay reasonable. She longed for his touch and finally quit trying to make sense of the situation and let him take the lead and allowed the moment to be filled of pure love. A grieving father she knew, but she didn't want to spend the night alone either. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she stayed the night.

Hand and hand they walked inside and up the stairs to his room. Love making until both were satisfied and then they curled up in each other's arms and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Tonight might have been a mistake but Mildred Finch would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.

TBC

--------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, I'm sick. Hopefully I can post the next one soon. For those that feel the story is too creepy, well I'm sorry…but my muse just wouldn't play nice.**

**So much for a light little story. Also to help clarify, Don will be called Little Charlie. I tried to end the chapter with a nice image to make waiting a little easier. **

**Hope you are still with me. But I can understand if the turn is too weird and you've stopped reading. There is a reason for this twisted turn and hopefully you'll find it interesting. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alan you don't have to be here. Go home, I'll handle the project." Concerned radiated from his partner, Stan.

"I need something to do. I've cleaned the house, top to bottom. I have to stay busy or I'll just dwell on the fact that I'm about to bury my son. It isn't right for a father to outlive his son. Charlie should be here driving me crazy about some latest theory he is working on."

"Alan, I wish I could say something that could comfort you. But if you can focus on the project, I can use your help." Stan Carter showed him a section of the contract that he didn't think worked.

Alan took a deep breath and for a moment he let everything else disappear. He had a problem he could solve. "I'll make a few phone calls and before you know it we will be back on schedule."

"I don't know how you do it sometimes, but I can't do this without your expert help." Replied Stan as he smiled at his friend.

"Ouch." Alan shook his finger and then stuck it in his mouth.

"What happened?" Concern radiated from his partner's eyes.

"Damn, a paper cut. I hate those…they sting like crazy."

"Don't they. At least they're not lethal."

An awkward pause passed between friends as Stan realized he had stuck his foot in his mouth and quickly searched for a way to fix it. "Look, if you need any help with the arrangements you know I will be happy to assist you."

"No, Millie's done a great job. Every thing's ready, she's pretty efficient. Our family isn't very religious so following Jewish customs didn't seem that important. Charlie's never been big on his Jewish faith." He stumbled over the last few words and took a few breaths before continuing.

"But they haven't released the body yet. I think everyone is still trying to find some way to prove that Charlie is out there. Alive. I keep thinking until he is buried, I don't have to believe it. I need him to be alive." He looked away unable to face his partner as he asked, "Am I just being foolish?"

Stan walked over and assisted his friend to a chair. Then he filled a glass of water as he examined his partner's tear streaked face. Handing the glass to Alan, "Alan, no one can fault you for wanting your son back. If there is anyway he could be alive, I think you have to pursue it if only to put the doubts to sleep. But know you're not alone; you have friends you can lean on. Okay?"

Alan didn't respond but he did clasp his hand on top of his partner's hand. It was an awkward hold, but it felt good to have someone, anyone understanding what he was experiencing. "I know and I'm grateful." Alan looked up and gave a slight smile. "I don't think I could make it otherwise." He took a sip and rose from the chair. "I've got some calls to make."

------------

Don felt himself being lifted and carried in someone's arms. It was hard to focus. He gasped as he shivered while he was set in a tub of warm water. Something was thrust into his right hand. He glanced at it at first and then stared. _A rubber duckie? What am I suppose to do with this? I know I've been really sick, but do I like rubber duckies?_

"When you feel better you can play in the tub."

_I can play in the tub? What's wrong with this picture? It just doesn't feel right._ He stared at the huge man giving him a bath. He felt torn in two. One part of him abhorred what was happening and cringed every time he was picked up. Another part of him wanted this man to never leave him alone. He needed him but he couldn't figure out why.

Sunny carefully bathed his brother and once he finished he helped him out and sat him on the toilet so he could dry him off. "Little Charlie, once I get you dried and back in bed, I'll give your medicine. Then let you sleep. Soon you will be well, you'll see. Then I will teach you how to stay out of trouble. You must never make Robert mad."

_Little Charlie?_ Was Charlie his name? Something was so wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. He didn't like being taken care of. He wanted to do it himself. Energy, he needed some energy.

He looked away feeling very ashamed but the reason why escaped him for now. "I'm sorry, I'm so bad…I'll be a good boy." He did not understand that he was repeating a message from the CD that he was forced to listen to every time he slept.

Sunny couldn't help himself; he patted his brother's cheek. He prayed for his baby brother's health. So much had changed, when he first brought his brother home, he had felt so much heavier, now he was as light as a feather.

When he had first met Little Charlie his eyes had burned with a fire and he had appeared almost fearless. But illness and confusion had taken a toll on his baby brother and he needed someone to protect him. Sunny gladly stepped up to the plate and wished that soon his eyes would be full of life once more.

Carefully he covered him up and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. "Hopefully soon, they will let me stay with you. Be good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then the door opened and he was force to go back to his room. Treated like a prisoner and locked in his room. _I just wish they would let me stay with you._

George Mendez approached Sunny once he was resting on his bed. "Sunny you have to teach your brother how to be good. You don't want him to have to experience two purifying treatments do you?"

"I'm following the rules aren't I? What else do you want?"

I'm just reminding you why you must follow the rules. Now rest." He quickly administrated the injection. Once he was asleep he put the headphones on the man's head.

"You fool, you won't ever figure out you've been manipulated. It's like watching a train wreck and wondering will anyone live. Wanting to see the outcome and yet horrified to see the results."

He took one last look at his patient. Here was a man capable of being more normal had he been allowed the opportunity. But Robert needed his brother to follow all directions without ever questioning the orders. Poor Sunny had never had a chance to be normal, whatever that was.

George thought about Hank. He had tried to reach Sunny, but the drugs kept him simple and dumb. A necessary evil to make sure that he followed the orders.

Sunny had his mental challenges, but where did the line between nurture and environment get crossed. No one would ever know what was conditioned and what was normal for Sunny. _Sad when he thought about it, but his life was better than living in an institution, wasn't it?_

Thinking out loud, "I guess my suggestion worked. So we prepared you for this victim and made it easier to follow our commands." He shook his head and locked the door.

Sunny had never had a chance and now neither did Professor Eppes. The treatments were working. Although maybe too well and a little too fast. The one question he didn't know, could the conditioned be reversed once it was completed?

-------

It was a dreary day as the rain poured and seemed to suck the life out of the city. Charles Eppes funeral loomed over him. He felt so restless and he hadn't really slept as the days had rolled by.

Colby had searched for a way to prove that the evidence was false, but he had found nothing, absolutely nothing to uplift the spirit of a father that was mourning a son. He slammed his fist on the table and refused to shake out the pain.

"Hey, David do you want something to eat? Think I'm going to go get something, want to join me?" Knowing full well that it was an excuse to get out of the office for a bit. Thankfully, he had guessed his partner's mood and he shook his head in a negative manner.

"I want to go over this file again. I know this sounds crazy, but I can't believe he is gone. Maybe I can find someone else who would know about the dental work. We're running out of time to counter the evidence."

"I tell you what, I'll come back and help you go over it, but I just got to get away for a bit." His eyes pleaded for his partner to understand. David just nodded and he quickly gathered his keys and cell phone. Once he was safely in his car, he made an important phone call. He had made up his mind. It would present more obstacles than it would solve, but it would stop Alan from having to attend a funeral for a son that was very much alive.

"Stan how's the package? Good. Well, I need you to help me on a little side mission. Have Kirk stay, he can handle it till you can get back…"

"Just what are you up too? I suspect you are about to deviate from orders and you know how well that can go over? You do realize the trouble you could land yourself in, correct?" Asked a concerned ex-partner.

"Look, I can't figure out another way and I just can't stand by and do nothing. Nor can I pull this off by myself without blowing my cover. But I want to collect a father and bring him to his son. They can wait it out together, and it won't be that much more of a difficult job…I'll even pay if you help me…I can't let him go through this…can't you understand?"

"Okay, I'll be there, give me the address. But we do it my way, I promise you won't have to watch him attend his son's funeral." Answered Stan Bach.

Colby gave the address and thanked him. He needed to get a few things; he wanted to leave something that could help his friends. Alan might disappear, but he needed his team to start searching for Charlie again. He had an idea that would kill two birds with one stone to speak. _Why is life so complicated?_

_------------_

Everything was in place but something didn't feel right. Stan should have been here by now. _Stan, where are you?_

Colby paced yet he kept out of sight from anyone upstairs in the craftsman's home. Glancing at his watch, he was reminded of his boss, Don. Then he spotted the car. _Finally._ He knew that broad daylight would be tricky, but he didn't have much time before he had to return to the office. He sighed in relief when Stan Bach joined him in Alan's backyard.

"Did anyone see you?" Colby whispered. He felt a little calmer knowing that he was working with a teammate that would watch his back.

"No, made sure, the cost is clear. Took care of the one guard. Luckily, they don't believe he's in that much of danger. Are you sure you want to do this, once we do it, there is no turning back?" Whispered Stan.

Colby found himself reflecting on the differences of his ex -partner Stan and Alan's partner Stan.

The men had almost nothing in common. Stan Bach had saved his life a few times in Afghanistan. In some strange way the man was like a father figure. So he didn't expect what happened next.

"Stan, I can't help it. I can't watch Alan grieve for a son who is very much alive."

I promise you, you'll never see Alan mourn his son at least not this week. Only the pain in the man's eyes showed how he really felt. _Son forgive me…but you left me no choice. _

Colby felt he could do this. "I never thought I would be kidnapping my bosses' father in his own back yard." He had just turned his back on Stan when he felt his legs give out from under him.

Falling he was falling and he couldn't control his left leg. Looking down at this left thigh he saw he was bleeding. A hand covered his mouth, he had been misled and he never saw it coming.

He felt himself being turned over and had a difficult time staying awake. Pain so much pain and it threatened to cause him to black out. A silencer demonstrated the betrayal; a friendship had ended in treachery. "Why?" As he fought to stay awake.

"Sorry, Chap, but just following orders. Just can't have you yelling out. Your legs gave way because Tim shot you with a tranquilizer gun." He pointed at the man hiding behind the hedge.

"I'm afraid they've decided they want something from Charlie Eppes after all. Since we can't use his brother, guess you'll have to do. Think he'll join up to save your life?"

Colby felt a cold chill run down his spine. He was totally helpless to stop the men as he was loaded on a gurney and thrust into a waiting ambulance.

_Alan…God forgive me_. _I've given them the perfect opportunity to use me to force Charlie into being a spy and they just might let me die. Stan, I never thought you would desert me like this._ It was his last thoughts as the ambulance drove away from Alan's home.

The neighbors were given the story that a burglar had been caught trying to rob the home. Alan had been upstairs taking a nap, so no one had been allowed to see the so-called burglar as he was thrown in the back of the ambulance.

They made sure the ambulance disappeared before anyone could witness who had been hurt. Of course, after a frenzied drive, the sirens were turned off. Then the ambulance turned down a deserted road as the patient slept, unable to change his fate.

Alan stepped out of his home and couldn't believe that he had almost been robbed. _What else could go wrong? _ He had been upstairs taking a nap, when a neighbor had woken him up. Just as he turned to go back inside, he saw an envelope.

Opening it, he found a message that someone had taken great pains to create by cutting out the letters. It was a simple one, but for the first time he had hope that something might go right, unless it was a cruel hoax. _But God couldn't be that cruel, could he?_

_Charlie's alive. Have faith._

Such a simple message and he decided he would cling to it, but most importantly, he had to call Megan and let her check out the message. He prayed that he hadn't destroyed any evidence that could help him find his son. Meanwhile Megan had arrived home to find a simple note,

_Don't believe everything you see. Charlie's alive. Find him._

---------

**A/N: Just a reminder…Stan Carter is Alan's partner in his business and Stan Bach has helped Colby out while they have been spying together. Feedback is appreciated and lets me know what you like or don't like. For those that are still with me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

** I had hoped I didn't have to say this. I did not steal from another story. I've read many, many stories where a character was turned childlike. I've even written some for another series, although I've never posted it. If I've stolen from anyone...it is from me.**

**I wanted to explore this so I am. If you do not like the story then you have so many choices to pick from. I'm not writing for reviews. I'm writing for me and to improve my skills. There is a lot going on in this story so if you want to continue, great!**

** I do not mean to offend. But I read what I like. If I don't like the story I don't. It's that simple for me. Do what is fun for you. **

** I tried not to give away the story...I mean it was clear back in chap. 5 where this story was going...I thought. Maybe before that if you are good at picking up the hints. Have a great week. After Christmas I might have the second half up of chapter 6. **


	10. Chapter 10

Don finally felt a tug on his left ankle. It hurt. He hurt all over. His head hurt.

"Drink, you need it to get well."

He took a sip and spit it out. "That tastes awful." He wasn't prepared for his nose to be grabbed and pinched shut and for the medicine to be forced down his throat. Although some covered his face, he had managed to drink a fair amount before he was allowed to breathe again.

"Next time do as I ask, you need this. What is my name?" After a short pause the voice commanded. "Little Charlie, tell me my name."

"I don't know?" It scared him because he really couldn't remember how he had gotten here. _Who was this man? Was his name Little Charlie?" _He whimpered trying not to cry.

I'm your older brother Sunny, say it."

"Sunny." He tried the word out. He did remember having a brother with curly brown hair. This man had curly brown hair, was he his brother? Everything was so fuzzy; he knew the answers he just couldn't get the fog to lift. Something was wrong, but what?

"Good boy, I'll take good care of you, you'll see." Robert had stressed how the little one needed to be …what was the word…super –vised. So he followed orders and cared for his baby brother. It would take a moment to prepare his lunch, but his brother was safe in the high chair. He started the task of preparing his meal. He thought his baby brother meals were disgusting, but sick little boys needed simple meals to eat. Something about anything else would upset his little tummy.

Once he hadn't strapped his brother in and Little Charlie had almost fallen out of the chair. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He double checked the straps and then walked over to the counter and started preparing lunch.

A light patter of rain hit the top of the roof announcing how bizarre his life had turned. For a brief minute Don had a moment of clarity. It didn't happen often now. He licked his lips and glanced at his watch, but realized like so many other things it had been stripped away from him. _Damn, I'm in the chair again, why can't I remember how I got here? _

What he wouldn't give for a firefight or something that felt normal. He could deal with so many situations without blinking an eye. It was getting harder and harder to remember who he really was. He could deal with many things but could he deal with the lost of his identity? No matter how much he tried to remember his family, memories were fading and he wondered how much longer he could fight them.

Normally the adrenalin rush helped to sharpen his focus and only after it was all over did he have to deal with the bad place in his neighborhood. But this whole situation wasn't at any stretch of the word normal. It was weird and what scared him the most that he could feel his grip on reality slipping away. Worse he felt a connection to Sunny that he couldn't explain. It shouldn't be there and he didn't know how to stop it.

He swallowed and felt the wooden bars pressing into his back. He couldn't do much more than stare straight ahead. The straps that crisscrossed his torso were fastened out of his reach. He had tried to undo them, but he couldn't twist enough to reach the fasteners. The one around his waist was overkill in his mind.

What unnerved him the most was how his legs dangled, he couldn't reach the floor. Every time he had to look up to see Sunny's eyes he felt so helpless. Everything felt wrong, mocking him with reminders that he couldn't do anything without some kind of help. He licked his lips trying to focus on something to help him stay in control. He had to maintain control in this situation, somehow.

_I need to be able to do anything on my __**own**__ again and not have to rely on __**my**__ brother to take care of his basic needs. Whoa, when did I start thinking of him as family and not a stranger?_

How could he explain his reactions to anyone, it didn't even feel sane to him. Two people seemed to inhabit his body, one a grown man with memories and the other a little boy scared and alone. Every time he felt himself being carried, he had to fight the feelings that that he wasn't a little boy.

The worse part and one he couldn't understand, he felt an attachment to this stranger. He had heard about Stockholm syndrome, but he had never thought he would succumb to it, especially in such a short time. Something was happening as he was forced to be dependent on this stranger. He could only clear his mind if he was allowed to be alone and that rarely happened anymore.

Speaking of the devil, there he was hovering over him, worse than his own father. _Dad, why can't I picture you in my mind? God don't let me forget you. Please, help me… _

He swallowed and felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He tried to look when the man's smile seemed to bring up an automatic response, one that he couldn't control. That scared him more than being trapped in a high chair.

In his mind he screamed and begged for someone to come and rescue him. Anyone. But in reality, he just watched as spoon of some sort of slop was presented for him to eat. He opened his mouth. His eyes got big as saucers as he realized his body wasn't responding to his mind. He hadn't remembered thinking about opening his mouth. It was a though someone else was in charge of his body. It scared him as some slop dripped on his chest.

Don't worry, I'll clean you up after you finish eating. It's okay, baby brother's spill food on themselves and require constant care. I know the food looks gross, but your tummy can't handle anything good yet. But when you get better, I treat you to a Reese's Peanut Butter cup. I love them, bet you will too." Sunny smiled and patted his baby brother's head.

Once he finished feeding his brother the mush, he released the straps and removed the tray from the chair. It was easy to grab his brother into his arms and carry him to the bathtub. He checked the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Then he stripped the boy of his underpants and gently sat him in the tub.

Don thought about trying to run, but like the victim of a horror show he seemed unable to move. Frozen. _My older brother…I'm only safe with my older brother - Sunny. He's the only family I've got left. Is this true?_

A trickle of water dripped over his chest. Followed by a washcloth covering his body with soap. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he felt a cold hand caress his check and holding his chin up.

His head was turned side to side and then he felt the soap covering the top of his head. He blinked as a little got into his eyes and stung. Mercifully, it came to an end but only after Sunny determined him clean enough.

If he closed his eyes he could see in his mind's eye his dad carefully towel drying him off and dressing him for the day. Once he had to deal with reality, he couldn't help but shiver and wish once again, that he could figure out a countermeasure to reverse the brainwashing.

Once dressed in his special outfit, he was sat in the high chair, again. _What I wouldn't give to have on a pair of jeans._ Humiliated beyond words. Worse he grinned when Sunny smiled at him. He longed for his brother to praise him for something. Anything, so he obeyed.

Once again his legs dangled and he felt about two sitting in the high chair. Sometimes some cut up meat was left on his tray and he would try to pick it up with his hands.

However a plate of peas meant that he would be left in the chair for hours and not allowed to get down. He hated the peas. Something happened to him as he ate the peas and if he refused he got hurt. He couldn't win.

A cowboy sippy cup of grape juice appeared in his hand and he didn't even remember it getting there. He drank and wondered how on earth he would get down without assistance.

The ground seemed far away and the straps seemed really tight around his waist and torso. He hated being confined and feeling so little. The room spun and blurred and he tried blinking to clear away the confusion. His grip on reality was disappearing again.

Suddenly he wanted down and he didn't care what happened.

"Down, I want down." His voice sounded young to his ears. He had to look up and strain his neck to see his brother's eyes. Curly hair. It did feel right to think of his brother with curly hair.

For a split second he was torn in two. Aware of two identities, a young boy that felt like he was getting younger everyday and a FBI agent desperate to keep his brother safe. He knew he had to be careful, no one could find out that he wasn't Charlie.

Then the idea hit him, if everyone thinks I'm Little Charlie no one could discover the truth, and I could protect my brother. _No, focus you can't let them win. A lot of people count on me; someone will find me. I just have to hang on._

In a fascinating horrible moment, he could see himself believing that Sunny was his older brother and that he was a young little boy. Because as soon as Sunny stood in front of him, he had a difficult time remembering his thoughts or even doing the simplest functions for himself. Normal routines seemed so difficult.

Maybe it was a simple need to regain some control over his life that caused him to act before he thought about the consequences. Throwing his plate down on the ground was the ultimate challenge. He didn't realize he had visitors watching. He couldn't stop himself as he slipped into a full-blown temper tantrum.

But in a twist of fate it wasn't Sunny who got upset it was his brother Robert.

"Sunny, you need to go to your room, I'm afraid our brother must be taught a lesson."

"NO! He'll behave, he doesn't need to be purified, please I'll get him to follow orders. He's upset, little boys get upset sometimes…don't punish him!" He felt arms grabbing him and he tried to twist out of their reach.

Before anyone could react, Robert grabbed Don's right arm and twisted and he cried out more from the shock of the treatment than because of the pain. He struggled to move, but the straps kept him a prisoner, unable to even twist his arm out of the man's grip.

Everything happened in slow motion. Reminding one of a stupid surreal Hercules's movie. Sunny tried in vain to reach his baby brother, but he was thrown to the ground and found too many men holding him down on the ground.

A scream communicated that someone had been hurt. Sunny bucked with all of his might and almost breaking free until someone played dirty with a knockout drug. Still no one let him go until he they knew he knocked out for the count.

Pain, Don felt so much pain. His arm hurt and he was scared. He couldn't help it his screams sounder younger and younger. He was unable to control his reactions. Till a crying fit took over and he couldn't stop his mouth. "Down, now…Sunny I want Sunny."

Robert sneered. "No, you will just have to spend the night in the chair. You're a bad boy" He watched in satisfaction when the man in front of him, cradled his arm and cried like a baby. It was working and revenge felt sweet. How he hated the nerds, but this one, he wanted to strike as much fear or pain as he could.

Doctor Charlie Eppes reminded him of the jock that had stolen his girlfriend. A man who needed to pay. He lost all reason and no longer cared about his true mission, now he just wanted the man in front of him to pay. He never even realized he had broken the Professor's right arm.

An interesting thing happened, Don appeared even more child like. He tied Professor Eppes good arm to the chair. And bound his legs together. You shall pay for your sins. Grabbing a yardstick he struck the bound legs causing major welts and bruises. Once his fury ended he put on a headset so Charlie Eppes would never remember his own identity again. Slamming the door shut, he left the boy to live with his misery.

------

George Mendez examined his patient. The pink cast had set and he elevated the arm with a stuff purple dinosaur. Sunny had been allowed to see him again on the condition that he obeyed the doctor's orders without question. Any question and he would be locked away from his baby brother.

He recorded his observations into a tape recorder. "Patient is being held like a small child. He no longer appears able to revert back to his adult self. For two days he has been a three-year old. It appears permanent. He begs to be held as though it is the only way he feels safe. I've gotten Robert to give me a rocking reclining chair that will hold both of them. They appear at ease with each other. Right now both parties are asleep. Little Charlie's conditioning seems finished."

He continued the recording. "I think we made a big mistake turning Sunny into a subliminal signal. The message has become too constant, and I don't think the process can be reversed. I've quit trying to convince Robert of our error, for I fear for my life. You can take away the sippy cup, the underwear and the high chair, but Sunny will not easily let his brother go again."

"Robert doesn't understand what he has done. Sunny obsession over his baby brother has made him over protective. As long as no one tries to separate the two, he is fine with me being in the room. As soon as I'm allowed to leave, I intend to disappear. I think it is time to end my partnership with Robert. The risks outweigh any data I can collect for my research. God, forgive me for what I've done. I must admit I'm surprised about the results. I never thought it would work."

The professor has accepted that he is a toddler, dependent on his big brother. With his arm broken he can't take care of himself anyway. Luckily it wasn't a terrible break, but the pain seemed to be final straw. Just to be safe, I've kept him sedated and we have given him a few last treatments. I think they are overkill and will make the condition permanent but Robert doesn't care what I think, he just wants revenge. Will he try to kill both men when it is all over, only time will tell."

----------

Little Charlie whimpered. He hurt all over but he knew he was safe in his big brother's arms. He felt a prick and he drifted back into a peaceful slumber knowing that he was where he belonged.

But no one could have foreseen that Sunny would risk everything all for a man dressed as child. A decision had been made; finally he had a reason to risk running away. He knew he couldn't risk it just yet, but soon he and his little brother would leave this horrible place.

"Don't worry little one, I'll figure it out. Hank told me I could figure things out if I really needed too. Robert won't hurt you again. As soon as you're well enough, we are both leaving…never to return."

Sunny knew that he couldn't tell anyone what he planned and most likely his baby brother would have to be drugged so that he wouldn't accidentally cry. He whispered in his brother's ear, "Don't worry, Robert will never hurt you again…not as long as I'm alive."

Of course, with the headphones on, Little Charlie couldn't hear anything. He could only feel save in the man's arms. A connection that just might bind the two together forever.


	11. Chapter 11

------------------

Charlie paced. He couldn't help it; he had to do something to pass the time. _I never thought that time would be such an awful enemy._ He froze when the door opened; he didn't think it was dinnertime yet. A body was thrown in and the door was slammed shut. Then recognition set in and he ran over to the body.

"Colby, can you hear me? It me…Charlie. Man, you're a sight for sore eyes." A terrible cliché but he couldn't think what else to say.

Nothing, no response. He gently touched his shoulder trying to figure out a way to roll the man over without hurting him. Then he saw it, he was bleeding heavily from his left leg. Although someone had attempted some kind of patch up, the temporary bandaged had been undone when Colby had been thrown into the room.

Charlie wiggled out of his shirt and tore it into some strips and tied the first strip over his friend's leg trying to make a tourniquet. He vaguely remembered what to do.

"Hey, I need some help in here. Do you want him to die?" He grabbed the tray of food and threw it hoping that someone would come through the door so he could keep his friend alive.

"Colby can you hear me?" The man didn't respond. Charlie checked his pulse, but it was strong so he relaxed a little.

The door opened and two men walked in with guns pointed at him. Then came the older man, he didn't know his name.

"If you would be so kind, the boss wants to meet you. You are finally getting your wish. The fool thought he could rescue you by himself. Without backup. A pretty dumb FBI agent if you ask me."

Before Charlie could respond he was thrown on to the floor and his hands were tied behind his back. He was blindfolded, forced to his feet and shoved. He didn't know where he was going and they weren't a kind or careful guide. He bumped into several walls, before someone grabbed his arm and painfully pulled him along.

Charlie was left hanging on something. He couldn't really get his bearing while he was blindfolded. His arms ached. He didn't have a clue how long they had left him but maybe a half hour or so by his best estimated.

He worried about Colby. The door slamming shut unnerved him and he licked his lips. He cocked his head toward the footsteps as they approached him.

"Well, I must admit you are not what I expected. I tell you what, I'll give you a chance to save your family and maybe even a FBI agent? All you have to do is work for us, no questions asked."

Charlie thought for a moment stalling for time and finally responding, "And if I refuse?"

"Well, let's just say, it was nice knowing you. I know some people that would pay a pretty penny for you. Not a pleasant experience I assure you." The man cackled.

Charlie swallowed and wished for the first time that he could go back to being bored. "I need more information. Who am I working for? How do I know I can trust you?"

A laugh greeted his ears. "Well, you do have a spine. Not sure it will save you if you refuse my offer." A hand stroked Charlie's bare chest sending shivers down his spine.

The voice continued, "You see Professor Eppes, I guarantee you that if you don't join forces with me, you will not like the people I will sell you too."

Charlie couldn't help it. He felt grossed out and he needed something to help him feel better so he kicked out and struck someone in the stomach if he had to guess. His victory was short lived as he found himself thrown down on the ground and someone was choking him. He struggled to breathe.

"You see Professor, if you disobey me, I will make sure you suffer. You can't trust me, but if you don't say yes, I'll make sure you'd wish you were never born. So decide."

Charlie found himself standing and trying to catch his breath. He didn't know what to do.

"_God, Don…you've got to find me, I'm running out of time._" He muttered. Fear reigned and he trembled but he tried to control his shaking limbs.

"So I'll give you a few hours to figure out what fate you want to experience. One way you live sort of free and the other way a prisoner under the mercy of his jailer. Take him back to his cell, and see if you can keep him in one piece this time."

Charlie discovered quickly that safely didn't mean without any more bumps and bruises. Finally he must have been led back to the safety of his room. Things went down south after that. He was thrown on the floor face down. With his hands tied behind his back he couldn't break his fall. "Damn, are you idiots, you broke my nose."

His only response was a door being shut and he was now left in the dark. He managed to roll over, not that it did him any good. He couldn't get his bearings but at least he was sitting and the blood dripped down his chest.

His body betrayed him by shaking and with his hands still bound behind his back he couldn't do any first aid. "Colby, Colby please tell me your still here. I could use the sound of a friendly voice. Come on Colby…wake up!"

_Damn, I'm still on my own._ He wasn't sure if the agent was still in the room. Worse why had Colby broken standard procedure and tried a rescue all alone? He couldn't think clearly with his nose bleeding. Charlie knew he need to bend his head down, but he couldn't do anything to stop the flow. Life had just gotten a whole lot worse.

-------------

Stan Bach waited for everyone to finish laughing as they disappeared and he watched his two victims on the monitor. The powers that be felt that Don Eppes was now considered expendable. Most likely he was better off dead than being found after almost two weeks in his captive's hands. _Doubt there's much left to rescue now_. After reading about the other victims, he could see why they didn't care about an agent that was mistaken for a genius math professor.

_Colby, I wish you had made a different choice. You've put me in delicate position_. He could help his friend out, or he could try to make his escape and pray that he wasn't found. The new leadership wasn't to be trusted. Only cared about the bottom line and didn't think about the relationships they ruined.

It was time to get out. But he didn't believe that getting shot would be beneficial either. But for now, all he could do was stand by and watch and hoped the fool didn't get himself killed. Following orders appeared to be his best option. Hopefully there would be some pieces to pick up.

-----------------

Colby woke up to a pounding headache. He didn't feel that well, part of him just wanted to whine, _I'm dying and no one cares._

He carefully sat up and regretted it immediately. His leg started throbbing and bleeding again. Then he saw Charlie slumped on the ground. Putting his own misery aside, he pulled himself over to his friend.

"Charlie, wake up, come on Whiz Kid…I need you to open your pretty eyes for me." He couldn't help chuckling as he realized that the kid was blindfolded. Some hero he was. Painfully he got closer and managed to untie his hands and removed the blindfold. Charlie only grunted and didn't wake up.

"Okay, kid we got to that voodoo you do and get us out of here. Alive please." Although he tried to keep his eyes opened, he found himself loosing consciousness. His last thought before he gave into the darkness, _Stan, I thought I could trust you, why? Why did you betray me after all we've been through?_

_--------------_

Little Charlie laughed. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. He liked Tom and Jerry and Scooby Doo. They were funny.

"Okay, time for dinner, then it's bed time." Slipping his arm under the boy's legs, he carefully picked him up making sure to support his broken arm. "The Doc's gonna to examine you tomorrow to check for…" He tried to remember the word, "Swelling. He has to make sure the cast isn't too tight."

"Can I get it off? Want cast off, please…"

"If he says you can." He gently set his brother in the high chair and secured the straps in place. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Sunny had made up his mind, once his brother could handle it and didn't need so many medicines, he would risk running away. He was afraid that the next time he would kill Little Charlie.

For a moment all he could think about was the first few days, when Little Charlie had whimpered in pain. That first week he thought for sure that his baby brother would die. But luckily he was a strong boy.

During that time, Little Charlie couldn't do anything by himself. It had been difficult to feed his brother with only a sippy cup. His arms had ached and tingled trying to gently cradle his baby brother. Little Charlie had often sobbed in his arms unable to bear the pain.

If he tried putting his brother down on his pallet to sleep, he would begged to be held and constantly say "Don't leave."

Since his swollen legs had been unable to bear his weight, Sunny had carried Little Charlie everywhere. Before his eyes, a transformation had become permanent.

Luckily for the both of them, Robert didn't visit that much anymore. He had lost interest in the boy. The restraints had finally been removed and a TV set had been added to his brother's room. A small set, but it provided entertainment for a sick little boy.

Sunny had tried many techniques to get his brother's mind off the pain, but finally the best method was something simple, cartoons. Laughter had created a magic that had healed his brother. Sunny made up his mind, he had to risk it. They would have to run away.

Robert wouldn't stay disinterested for long. Sunny knew that from many years of experience. He always felt relieved when Robert forgot about him, but he knew that soon without meaning to, Little Charlie would do something that would upset him. He wouldn't mean to, but Robert would loose his temper. So running away was his only option.

Sunny knew that he would have to be very careful. If he got caught, he knew that something really awful would happened, Robert might even kill Little Charlie. But if he did nothing, he didn't think his baby brother would survive. "I'll die before I let Robert kill you, little one," He whispered. He was rewarded with his brother looking into his eyes and smiling.

--------

Megan was worried. Colby had disappeared without a trace. Was someone targeting Don's entire team? She had pulled all the old cases looking for someone with a grudge against their group. How she missed Charlie and could use his skills to ferret out some much-needed answers.

Amita had tried to fill Charlie's shoes, but without any real clues, they kept coming up empty. Megan couldn't share the information she had discovered about Charlie with her since his life depended on the world believing he was dead. For now, they would have to keep up appearances even if it hurt people very close to Charlie.

Finally, a lead even if they didn't have a clue where to look, yet. So secretly, the team searched, but now the team was down to two people, David and Megan.

The funeral had been extremely difficult. Alan had quarreled to tell the truth to Charlie's close friends but David and Megan had to argue against the idea. In the end Alan agreed to keep up appearances. Megan hoped it would keep Charlie alive until they could find him.

Amita and Millie had cried and Megan had missed Larry immensely. Alan had been stoic and brave. A week had passed and they still didn't have any answers.

Megan looked up and saw everyone poring over the files. Alan walked up bringing sandwiches and lots of coffee. She hadn't had the heart to turn him away. He couldn't help with the files, but he could feed them. So she let him.

"Any news?" His eyes begged for a new response.

"Not yet," She placed her hand on his arm. "We will get some answers, I promise."

"I hate waiting…How did Donny handle this?" He looked away and regained composure.

"I didn't understand him sometimes, but I do now…this case has forced me to understand why he kept himself so distant. I certainly couldn't have done this as long as he has."

"Alan, we'll find them. Sometimes the break comes in a most unexpected ways."

"For my nerves sake, could you make it now?" He smiled and in return she smiled back.

"Alan, sometimes finding humor in the worst situation helps us moving forward. In many professions it is called gallows humor. But I think for us, it gives us hope. We just have to focus on the hope. We can't give up ever." Megan smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I think right now, you need something besides coffee. I'll let you get back to work. I've got to meet Millie. The hardest part is pretending that I still believe my Charlie is gone...having to lie to everyone else. Watching Amita and Millie grieve when a few words could bring them comfort, I just wish it wasn't necessary." Alan's eyes begged to say the magic word, but turned his head as he realized she wished for the same things.

"Alan, I know this is difficult, but trust me…besides David, you and me…no one else can know that we suspect that Charlie may still be alive." She reached out, but Alan walked a few paces away.

Then Alan turned back around facing her, "I trust you… Megan, find my boys." Then he left and Megan fought her emotions.

"Come on, you've got work to do. You can cry later." Speaking to no one other than herself. She just wished the pep talk had worked.

------------


	12. Chapter 12

Stan Bach looked through the monitors. The prisoners were sleeping. Colby needed medical attention or he might not make it. Kirk was keeping watch beside him.

"Stan, why did you risk disobeying orders. If you had been caught…"

He looked at the young man sitting next to him. "Kirk, times have really changed. This isn't what I signed up for when I joined this special task force. We made a difference. We cared and a soul governed our actions. But things have changed under the new management."

"I think protecting our country is still a noble goal." He looked the older man in the eye.

"But at what point do we cross the line. Look at Colby…He's one of us, and yet we've had no trouble throwing him away like garbage." Stan stared at monitor and relaxed a little when he saw that Colby was once again moving toward the professor.

"The ends do not justify the means. The one is as important as the whole but we've lost our way. I didn't sign up for this. But I also don't want to die…so where does that leave me?"

"So you patched up your friend instead of following orders and killing him." Kirk raised an eyebrow and then looked back at the monitor.

"Let's just say, I found a way to convince them to believe he would be more useful alive than dead." The older man smirked.

"So what are you going to do now? The plan worked, Colby has been declared missing and his team can't find any leads. Charlie has agreed to join up as long as Colby is kept alive."

"Kirk what do you believe in? What is worth your life?"

"If you're asking would I risk my life for Colby, I might. But if word gets out into the wrong hands, heads will roll. I like my head…how about you?" Kirk waited for the response knowing that his life would change and he might not like some of the changes if it went bad.

"Alive, I prefer to be alive. But sometimes you have to risk it all for someone that means the world to you. I owe Colby…I've watched his back more times than I can count. He watched mine." Stan Bach paced as he thought about the situation.

"Right now Colby hates my gut. I don't blame him. But he's out of the inside track. He forgot rule number one, never let anyone get too close."

"Sounds like pot calling the kettle black. You know when I was little I always played the hero."

"Want to be a hero in real life?" Stan rubbed his chin and pointed to the monitors.

"I might, but why now? Is this Colby worth it? In a couple of hours it won't matter and Charlie will learn that either he obeys or he will lose a lot more than a friend."

"Because sometimes you can't just sit back and watch. At the Eppes' home I didn't have a choice, Tim would have killed us both. The idiot doesn't think about the greater picture." Stan Bach slammed his fist on the table.

"But Kirk you aren't like that. You want to make a difference…Help me." For a moment the weight of trying to keep Colby alive showed and Stan looked away as his eyes got misty.

"I agree about the leadership, but his reach is definitely long and perhaps contaminates.

All in the name of Homeland Security and if we get caught we don't exist. A win-win for the leadership but not so hot for those of us in the battlefield." He paused and stared at the monitor.

"This war on terrorist gave the man too much authority and we know how power corrupts," replied Kirk.

"Colby got tangled in the web and was secretly working to bring it all down. I'm afraid that he's been discovered…because the orders just came in to kill him in front of Professor Eppes. So my time frame has just changed. We've got to act tonight. Can I trust you to watch my back?"

Kirk reflected on the question. "I suggest we get some backup here, you think his teammates would show up if we invited them to the party?"

"Already beat you to the punch. They are outside right as we speak. But we have to get our prisoners to them. They won't risk coming in without any evidence. An anonymous tip only brings them here. If you know where to look they are easy to spot."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kirk displayed a gleam in his eye and smiled.

Stan Bach knew there was a reason he liked the brash young man. At first glance he appeared harmless, with red hair and freckles it was hard to believe the six-foot man could be lethal. But appearances can be deceiving, so Stan felt confident that if their plan was executed quickly enough the element of surprise would work in their favor.

"You watch my back. I'm getting a wheelchair for Colby. The professor is capable of moving without assistance. We take them to their friends and pray that we're alive at the end of the day."

------------

Stan cautiously opened the door. Charlie rushed to Colby's side, standing guard.

Stan couldn't help it; he smiled. The image of a bear cub protecting the wounded momma bear came to mind. Professor Eppes wasn't a wimp and for the first time he could understand why Colby couldn't have done anything differently.

"Look, if you want to get out of here, I suggest you help me get him in the chair." Stan didn't move any closer allowing the young man the opportunity to comply without sorting to violence.

"Why should I trust you?" Charlie raised his fists and even though he looked pretty comical, it was clear he would rather fight than watch his friend get hurt.

Colby showed he might be hurt but still aware of his surroundings. "Charlie, you can't trust him…he betrayed me."

Stan didn't say anything; he just pushed the wheel chair closer to Colby. "Charlie, you can stay, but he is leaving tonight. The question is do you want to be hurt or do you want to help me get him in the chair? Decide…I don't have much time."

Charlie quickly thought about his options. With Colby in a wheelchair, he might be able to figure out an escape plan. So together they got the protesting man in the chair.

"Hurry up, they are coming we don't have much time." Kirk whisper. "Colby if you want Charlie here to stay alive and in one piece, I suggest you kindly shut your mouth and assist us in rescuing you."

Colby didn't trust Stan or Kirk but he understood that they would kill Charlie in a blink of an eye. So he complied and prayed he could find a way to turn the situation in their favor. _God, don't let me pass out when Charlie needs me the most._

--------

Gunfire, how Charlie hated the sound. It was nerve-wracking trying to get to safety. First they had gone down the hallway and out the back door. But once they had to leave the sidewalk and cross the open ground, Hell had unloaded on the small group.

So far Charlie hadn't been shot, but the so-called rescuers in their small party hadn't been so lucky. Still they pushed on, trying to get to safety. Finally he could see the FBI Kevlar jackets and he was grateful they were coming to get them.

"Charlie, get down." David shouted.

Charlie felt himself shoved to the ground and a weight crushed his body. He had a hard time breathing because his nose was bleeding again. "Get off, can't breath…get off." Then mercifully, he could breathe as the weight was rolled off of him.

Charlie tried to get his bearings and noticed that Colby was next to the older man, begging him not to die. Someone had shoved him hard to the ground and from appearances it looked like the old man. He tried to get up, but the ground spun and he blacked out.

David rushed to Charlie's side. "Come on…wake up Charlie." He checked his friend's pulse and felt a strong and steady pulse.

"Colby how's Stan?" David had heard Colby call the old man Stan. "We've got to get this group moving." David turned and fired reminding everyone of the dangers they were still facing.

The younger man with red hair was relatively unharmed, a shoulder wound. David knew how those felt. But it would heal.

"Stan's been hit bad, David you've got to help me…please I can't lose him." Colby's eyes begged for understanding.

"First, thing first…got to get them to better cover. I'm afraid I can't help much with this arm. By the way, name's Kirk."

David nodded and was grateful when a metal barricade was slowing approaching his team. "Jackson, we've got lots of wounded."

"Got it covered…How's Charlie?" A female voice asked.

"Liz, you're a sight for sore eyes…Nice to see a friendly face joining in the fun. Charlie's passed out, I think…but I want to get him checked out as soon as possible."

"Okay, boys load them on the gurneys. Jackson, get Colby back in that wheelchair and lets slowly move back to our position." Liz ordered.

David smiled as a protesting Colby was forced into the wheelchair and pushed back to safety. Two found, one more to go. Colby had a lot of questions to answer but that could wait until he was feeling better. Of course all of it would have to wait till they got the area secured.

Fortunately, it hadn't taken that long once the reinforcements had arrived. Now they could focus on trying to get help for the wounded.

"Listen, you've got to protect them. I don't care about me…I guess it's my time, but don't think they are safe." Stan insisted.

Colby hated feeling helpless, he had almost passed out again, but he fought to stay awake, he had to know if Stan would be okay. His stupid leg was bleeding again. Charlie remained unconscious and that bothered him as well.

"David, you've got to put a guard on Charlie, they'll try to kidnap him again. I'll be fine once I get the stitches replaced. Not hurt that bad, really no big deal." Colby smiled trying to cover how much pain he was really in.

"Don't you believe him…He's…a bad liar. Colby needs a guard. They'll kill them if they get the chance. Help…Kirk…Keep him safe." Stan whispered and then he stopped breathing.

It took the paramedics a bit of time to get Stan's heart going again. He had been shot in the back and the bullet hadn't punched through. Colby insisted on riding with the old man. Charlie and Kirk were loaded in the other ambulance. Several agents followed them with orders not to let any of the men out of their sight.

----------

Answers, David sorely needed answers. He couldn't believe the night's events. Charlie and Colby were alive. Since the operation had occurred on the outskirts of Pasadena, two ambulances were rushing to the Huntington Memorial. He was stuck cleaning up and securing the site. But as soon as it was possible, he would be checking on his two missing friends.

One son found, another still missing. But hopefully, Don would turn up soon and David prayed he was alive. For now the answers would have to wait.

----------------------------

**A/N: Stan Bach is Colby's spy friend or at least that is what he thought...you'll have to decide.**

**Not sure how soon I'll be able to update this week, starting the one act play contest season...but here is two chapters. Luvnumbers...lots of Charlie so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing and for those that are just reading that's okay...but feedback makes my day! **


	13. Chapter 13

------------

Don felt himself floating. He was vaguely aware of his body but not really focusing on anything and unable to identify anything about this space. Voices drifted around him, but he couldn't recognize any of them. It was difficult to focus. He tried calling out, but no one answered him. Everything felt so weird and his body didn't respond to any of his commands. _Am I dead?_

A very disturbing thought. _Where was the bright light?_ He couldn't comprehend why his only company was an image of a man having curly, salt and pepper hair. His eyes radiated kindness and love. His smile felt like sunshine. How he wished he could get some sunshine.

This place was so dark and dreary. Time didn't budge; it didn't even crawl. He was left in the dark questioning his very existence. In a disjointed way he felt himself being carried, but it didn't make any sense to him. He continued to float without any clear direction. He just wished he could remember his name.

-----------------

Megan flipped open her cell phone and called Alan. Thankfully he picked up the phone. Now came the hard part, how much to say over the phone and what needed to be said in face to face. "Alan, sorry to bother you, but I need to talk with you in person. Where are you?"

"I'm driving to the house as we speak. I should be there in about 10 minutes. Come over we can talk while I cook dinner."

"Alan, I've got some good news. I'll explain in person. I'll be there as fast as traffic will allow." She closed her phone and wondered why didn't she just blurt out that Charlie had been found alive. Simple deduction, Alan deserved accurate information and she didn't have any statistics on his injuries yet. So during the drive to Alan's home, she tried to verify Professor Eppes' condition.

Most of his injuries were minor, a few bumps and bruises. _That's a relief_. The only worrisome detail, Charlie still hadn't woken up since his collapse at the site. But that didn't have to mean dire news did it?

Her palms were sweaty but at last she had made it to the Eppes' home. Now she just had to tell Alan the good news, drive him safely to Huntington Memorial and wait for the good doctor to deliver any recent updates on her friend's health.

Then once she had Alan squared away, Megan could check up on Colby. For the time being, her friends would have bodyguards around the clock. She didn't understand how on earth Stan had entered into this equation, but she would take his warning seriously. No one would harm them if she had anything to say about it.

Putting the car in park and turning off the engine, she pulled herself together. Getting out of the car, she closed the car door, walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Trying to appear normal, when she felt the excitement building.

Alan opened the door with salad spoon in his hand. "I wasn't sure what you would like to eat. But I thought we could start with a fresh salad…"

Megan interrupted, "Alan, we found Charlie alive. Do you need to turn off anything in the kitchen? I'm driving you to the hospital. It's over for one of your son's…Alan did you hear me.

Alan felt weak at the knees he couldn't believe it. He had been waiting for such a long time for this exact moment, and when it finally occurred he couldn't believe his ears. What if it was a cruel dream…a hoax? He felt Megan grabbing his arm around her shoulder as she led him to the couch.

Once she had him safely on the sofa, she rushed into the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Alan, it's true…it's over. Charlie is alive. I'm going to take you to see him as soon as I double check the kitchen and know that the house is secure." Megan hoped a soft calm voice could help him deal with the good news. "Then I'm going to drive you to Huntington so you can see for yourself. How does that sound?"

Tears of joy slid down his cheek. Alan couldn't believe it. Charlie was alive. He chanted the words over and over. _Charlie was alive!_ He barely felt himself being helped up and guided to the car. He didn't even remember being buckled in the car seat. But finally before he could scream, he was on his way to see his son.

------------------------

"Megan, thank you so much. I must have looked like a blubbering idiot. I don't know what came over me." Alan looked down the hallway for someone to come with some very important news.

After a sigh, "Can you explain the mystery of hospitals? I mean you rush to the hospital to get some important news; then they just force you to wait for hours. It's a cruel joke…isn't it?" Alan rubbed his forehead just above his eyebrows and then glanced at his watch.

Megan took a breath as the gesture reminded her of Don. "Alan, don't be silly." Then she gently squeezed his right wrist, "You reacted in a very normal matter for someone who has buried his son and had to fight to make it through each day. I swear to you, we will find Don, alive. Before you know it, you will be reunited with both of your sons. But at least you are going to see Charlie in just a little bit."

Maybe fate was being kind, because at that moment a young female doctor paged the family of Charlie Eppes.

Alan stood and walked toward the doctor meeting her halfway. "I'm his father, how is he doing?

"Well, he's been malnourished a bit. But we are addressing that. His nose was broken and we've taken care of that. Believe it or not but a new technique makes it easier to fix this very difficult-to-treat wound. We've found that using a new type of graft allows us to safely and effectively correct a broken nose. You see one major problem a patient can suffer after having a broken nose is that it heals crooked and causes breathing problems."

The young petite Asian continued rapidly, " I believe we caught it in time so that his handsome appearance will not need to suffer. Now our only troublesome injury is that Charlie hasn't regain consciousness. We've performed a CT Scan. For now I've decided it is best to keep him for observation. He will be kept in ICU for the time being.

"When can I see him?" Alan anxiously asked.

"Well, how about in five minutes. I'll have a nurse come down and escort you to the room. I'm afraid I can't let you stay longer than 10 minutes. But you can see him in the morning. I'll have the nurse bring you the visiting hours. I'm afraid I'll have to enforce them for now. Once he improves enough, well talk about what type of room you would prefer." She smiled and held out her hand.

Alan shook her hand and smiled. "Thank you doctor. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I always forget about those silly things like introductions. I know that you really aren't fascinated about my credentials, what really interests you is discovering how the patient is doing? My name is Dr. Yang." She smiled once more before she turned to move away.

"Well, knowing a person's name is a nice way to show my appreciation…for caring so well after my son's welfare." Replied Alan just before the doctor disappeared down the hallway.

Time passed but luckily the nurse appeared much sooner than expected and the wait time to see his son wasn't as nearly long as the wait time to hear about an update on his son.

But finally after an eternity passed, he was standing and watching his son. His nose was swathed in bandages and his eyes looked slightly black and blue. But the most comforting was seeing his son's chest rise and fall without any assistance.

Gently he touched his son's right hand. He couldn't help it as he clasped his hand between his two large hands. He seemed so small and young. But thank God that his son was alive.

His voice sounded weak to his own ears as he croaked out, "Son, you've got to open your eyes. I need to see your eyes…to see you trying to figure out a difficult problem and watch your expressive eyes. Come on Charlie…come all the way back to me…open your eyes."

A nurse interrupted his thoughts, " I'm sorry, sir but I have to ask you leave. You can come back in a hour." Leaning towards him, "Don't say anything about me bending the rules. I can let you visit with him one more time tonight considering your circumstances … I promise I'll take good care of him."

Alan didn't even bother to wipe away his tears. He felt alive for the first time in a long time. A father should never out live his sons…and thankfully today he wouldn't see it. He refused to believe that Charlie wouldn't be anything but whole and complete.

His baby boy was alive and healing. Before he would know it, he would be smothering him with love and attention. This last month had aged him tremendously, but tonight he felt vibrant and youthful. So with a glad heart he rejoined Megan.

-------------------------------------

Together Megan and Alan decided to check on Colby. He couldn't believe that the young man had attempted a rescue single-handedly. Megan entered the room first and allowed Alan to watch the team's interactions.

Alan mused over the sight that greeted his eyes when he visited Colby Granger. David and Colby were bickering about something. He chuckled until he saw Colby's left leg elevated and covered in several bandages.

Observation informed Alan of a few things. The man was still pale and not very energetic. For a moment Colby reminded him of Don creating an illusion that he wasn't ill when in fact he was clearly under the weather. He continued to watch the bantering back and forth as no one seemed to notice him standing in the doorway. So Alan eavesdropped, wondering how the young man had gotten hurt.

"Colby, When are you going to learn about going on your own half-cocked? You've been acting weird since Charlie disappeared." David scolded his partner and Colby had the decency to look away. David continued, "But this is the last straw…Trying to rescue Charlie on your own. What on earth were you thinking?" David rolled his eyes and stared his partner in the eye.

Colby turned and looked David square in the eyes, "Look, I didn't think the tip would pan out, but if it was legit…well, I had to find out. I followed the trail and was coming back to get help when I got ambushed from behind." Colby tried to sound convincing. "I'll be fine when they release me…I don't need a bodyguard."

"You will have a body guard and you will for once let someone help you. Once you get out of here, you're being moved into a safe house at least until you're mobile." David's eyes soften, "No arguments. I'm not taking chances."

"Look boys, I'm still not sure that our team isn't being targeted." Megan stated as she tried to smooth things over.

"Look, I can take care of myself…leg's not that bad. It's just a little infection. Once the antibiotics kick in, I'll be fine." Colby smirked trying to distract his partner from worrying about him. "I don't need to watched like a kid…I'll be fine…really."

Megan had watched and kept her mouth shut but now she felt she needed to butt in. "Colby, they just said they would have to monitor you carefully. That little infection could turn deadly in a heart beat. That's why your stuck in bed…did any of that sink in?

Then she smirked, "Besides, I think I can whip you're butt pretty easily right now…so you're out numbered…I agree with David. You're going into a safe house…whether you like it or not."

Colby frowned and tried to make a comeback, but Megan quickly launched into another little speech.

Stressing her words carefully, "Until then, a guard will be watching you to make sure you follow doctor's orders and that no one harms one little hair on your pretty head. I think I'll leave you in David's capable hands for now." Megan smiled sweetly and patted Colby's arm.

"You've got some explaining to do about Stan's dire warning. Just how do you know him?" David asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Alan stepped into the room making his presence known. "Look, I think you really going to need some help. Charlie would appreciate knowing his would be rescuer was safe."

Everyone started to protest, but Alan raised his voice. "So once you two boys are cleared, how about coming to Charlie's house. Now before you try to beg out of it, I insist." Alan had a stern expression as though he wouldn't take no for an answer.

David raised an eyebrow, "That could work, we've got to cover Charlie too. Everyone under the same roof would allow more men to cover one site." David scratched the back of his head and then rubbed his chin.

"It might work, but if I think for one moment any of you are in major danger, I'll put you all in protective custody…for you own good of course." David crossed his arms in front daring anyone to complain. Everyone wisely stayed quiet and his expression changed to a smirk.

Finally Megan broke the silence. "So how long is your prison sentence?"

"Depends on how quickly they can get rid of the infection. Once they get that taken care of, I have to wear a brace for a bit and then physical therapy. Of course the real question will be how much damage has occurred."

Colby paused and then he continued, "The doc feels hopeful and thinks I might have a full recovery or it could go the other way and I wouldn't be able to stay an agent." Colby muttered the last bit before swallowing and then looking away. "How's Stan?"

Alan looked confused. "Stan…Stan's fine?"

"Sorry Alan, not talking about Stan Carter…but an old friend of mine…name Stan Bach." Colby paused and then whispered, "He helped me get Charlie out. Took a bullet."

"Sorry Colby…but he didn't make it. It took me be surprise because I thought he would. He seemed like a nice guy…how did you know him?" David inquired as his eye radiated concern.

"Buddy from the war days. He saved my butt a few times. I'm gonna to miss him." Colby found himself torn in two.

Alan noticed that many emotions flitted across Colby's face as he tried to hide his feelings. But he could also tell the young man needed some healing sleep.

"Sorry folks but visiting hours are over for this patient…he needs some rest. I have a few vitals to check and then how about a nice nap." Although the nurse smiled sweetly, everyone could figure out it wasn't a request.

"Fine, we'll leave for now, but I'm staying. Before you get upset, this agent's life is being threatened, and for the first four hours I'm on watch. Maybe I just need to see for myself that my partner is okay." David smiled at Colby and the nurse. "I'll be good and stay out of your way…I want him back on his feet as soon as possible."

The nurse frowned but surrendered to the logic of the suggestion. "Fine, but for everyone one else…visiting hours has ended. Come back tomorrow. I'm afraid, Mr. Granger it is time to get a few vitals. It won't hurt…much." She smiled sweetly and Colby groaned.

TBC

-----------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the delay…but between work and a death in the family…writing had to take a back seat. Hope to get the next one out this week. Keep your fingers cross. Sorry I'm a slow writer. Thanks for sticking with me and feedback is always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

_A thick fog swirled around him and eventually it lifted. Charlie examined the landscape, as he didn't recognize any of it. He stood on a hillside with thick foliage all around him. Tall oak and redwood trees blocked his view creating confusion about his location. _

_He searched for his cell phone but it was noticeably missing as well as his wallet. __**How did I get here?**__ Everything seemed out of place. Charlie took a moment to listen and to collect his thoughts. _

_Something wasn't right about this place, it was too quiet. Silence greeted his ears. __**Nothing, how can there be nothing in this place?**__ Missing were the normal sounds of birds chirping, and the rustling of the grass. He felt out of place and shivered as the feeling of being alone overwhelmed him._

_Get a hold of yourself. __**Okay, there has to be someway to get home. I just have to figure out the variables.**__ He looked to his right and discovered a dry creek bed. A clear pathway to currently follow at least for the present and the shrubbery made it difficult to go any other direction. So he made the decision to follow the path of least resistance. _

_Of course, it couldn't be an easy trek through the wooded area. If he didn't know better, he might have thought the plants were alive and trying to snag him deliberately. His long sleeve shirt already had several ripped sections by getting tangled in various limbs or brushes no matter how carefully he tried to select his pathway. _

_Unexpectedly, Charlie tripped and tumbled down the hillside unable to stop his momentum as he rolled over and over sliding through the brush and gravel. Finally he stopped when he crashed into an immense tree branch resting on the bottom of the hill. _

_He sat for a moment and was thankful that he only suffered a hurt ego and bruised body. In frustration, he slammed his right fist against the tree bough and screamed in pain. Then Charlie gently cradled his hand to his chest and tried to inhale to ease the pain._

"_Don, Dad…is anyone here? I need help." He carefully opened and closed his right hand trying to evaluate the damage. Shakily he stood and tried to get his bearings searching for a direction to take that might lead to safety._ _On his right was a shack maybe a couple of miles away. Behind him a steep hill with more shrubbery. On his left thick foliage that appeared impossible to navigate. So logic dictated that he try the cabin. Hopefully he could find a phone or something that could help him get home. _

_He rushed as fast as he could through the foliage. He tripped a few more times, but knowing he was almost at his destination helped him to_ persevere_. Finally he reached it and rushed up the creaking steps. "Hey, is anybody here. I could use some help. I seem to be lost. Please, someone answer me?" _

_He opened the wooden door and noticed that no one was inside. It was a very sparse cabin. On his right side sat a simple wooden table with two chairs near the kitchen area. On his left a twin brass bed and the two windows let a little bit of light into the place. The sitting area consisted of two round logs. Nothing about the place seemed natural. _

_He started to leave, but feeling exhausted he decided to rest for just a moment on the bed. He sank into the mattress and closed his eyes. In a brief moment he was sound asleep._

_An aroma woke him from his deep sleep. He sat and rubbed his eyes as discomfort encompassed his entire body. __**God, how will I get home? I can barely move? **__He froze and blinked trying to understand how on earth he could possibly be seeing the illusion in front of him. The table was laden with his favorite foods and cooking at the stove was his mother._

"_Mom, is that really you? How did…I mean tell me how you can really be real?" Charlie felt torn in two, praying she really was here and that the same time knowing it was impossible unless he too had died. "Am I dead?"_

_Margaret turned and smiled. "Sweetie, come eat. You'll find the answers soon enough. Eat first."_

_So for a moment the nightmare disappeared as he allowed himself to just enjoy her company and eat in silence. How he missed the simple moments like these and he didn't know how it could be possible, but he wasn't in a hurry to allow the illusion to end. " I must be dreaming."_

_Margaret crossed behind her son and squeezed him tight. "Charlie, you're so much stronger than you think. Your brother needs your strength. I'm afraid the road will be rough for a while, but you can lead him home." _

_She moved to the window and peaked outside. "In the past, Don has taken care of you. He's been the role model, the one you looked up too for inspiration and safety, but he is so lost, now. Love is the cure and the hope for rebirth. You and your father will be the lifeline he needs to find his way back home."_

"_Mom, you're not making any sense, I'm the one lost, right now. I don't know how to get back home. I don't even know where I am nor do I know how I got here in the first place." Charlie walked over to his mother and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_Margaret reached up and clasped her son's hand. "Charlie, I imagine this is all a little overwhelming, but soon you'll be home safe and sound. Recovering from your ordeal…even if you don't remember it right now." She turned and pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it. _

_Then turning so she could face him, "This is the only way we could meet. You won't remember much of this when you wake, but you will feel a desire…a need to find your brother. Donny needs you to find him before it is too late. I wish I could just take you to him, but it isn't possible."_

"_I will find him…I promise you…I'll find him." Charlie welcomed the moment of being held in his mother's arms. Feelings of comfort and safety surrounded him. "Mom how do I get home?"_

_She didn't say anything but guided him back to the bed. "For now rest. Remember, I love you."_

_Charlie didn't resist the pull of sleep._

---------

David watched his partner sleeping. It had been a rough week. "Colby, I think you like scaring us don't you?" He mumbled and was surprised when he heard a response.

"Sure, I was bored, so I thought let's scare David out of his mind." Colby attempted to rise from his bed. "I've got to get out of here."

"Sure you do, but not until they release you." David gently shoved his friend back down. He didn't like how easily he won.

"Fine, you win for the moment, I feel like a damn freight trucked ran over me. But you're going to pay for siding with the Doc, even if she's pretty. I can't stay here, Charlie needs protection." Colby looked away and then asked. "How's Charlie?"

David snorted, "Yeah some bodyguard you'd make." His eyes soften, "You let me worry about Charlie's safety and I'm not forgetting that you're in danger as well. If I had my way, I'd put both of you in a safe house."

"But you won't and I'll be up on my feet in no time. Now, quit avoiding the question, how's Charlie?" Colby inquired.

"No change. They can't figure out why he won't wake up." David paced. "You two seem to take pleasure in scaring us to death. Just do me a favor…don't take any more turns for the worst…get well fast…I need my partner, back." He squeezed his partner's hand.

"Always told you…you worry too much. I'm fine. I can take you with my hand tied behind my back. I'll just take a little nap and we'll see who is the weak one." Colby drifted off to sleep.

David settled into the lounge chair watching over his partner. He had drifted oft into a light doze when Dr. Yang walked into the room. David gave her some space to work but remained close in case he was needed.

"How's Colby doing? Are the antibiotics finally working?" David whispered, praying that the worst was over.

"He's doing much better and his vitals have improved. He needs his rest and will probably sleep a lot even after he is released from here. Fever's down. He's lucky it wasn't a bad infection and considering the conditions he was kept in, I'm surprised he didn't get a staph infection." Yang whispered as not to disturb the patient.

Colby stirred and muttered something but he didn't wake up. Dr. Yang smiled and fixed his covers and motioned for David to step outside of the room so not to agitate patient. "Oh some good news, Charlie opened his eyes. He's groggy, but I expect he'll be ready to leave the hospital in a couple of days." She smiled. These boys like to keep me on my toes, don't they?"

David smiled with a hint of tears in his eyes. "Don't they. Do you think you could put Charlie in the same room, unless it would be dangerous…"

"No, the infection is clearing up nicely. Let's give them a day apart to be on the safe side. But I understand it is a question of guarding our two patients." Dr. Yang wrote some things in the chart. " Colby's going to need another week of bed rest, but as long as he can be watched and follow directions, I don't see the need to force him to stay in the hospital."

David grinned. Finally he was hearing good news. Thank God, the infection hadn't been a difficult one to cure. No matter how much Colby tried to pretend he wasn't in a bad way, David was clear that he couldn't defend himself right now. But the fun job of keeping his partner safe wouldn't begin until Colby thought he could protect himself.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and feedback is always appreciated! So what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hopefully a little something for everyone. Thanks for the feedback and even if you don't review...thanks for reading.**

**----------------------------------------------- **

Little Charlie smiled. Today had been such a great day. His arm still hurt, but today he didn't mind the pain. The sling was bothersome to wear and he hoped it could be taken off, but Sunny would only say _soon_ when he asked. It made him dependent on his brother and he wanted his independence.

He allowed his brother to cover him as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't even stir when his brother picked him up a few hours later.

"Sorry little one, but I need you to stay asleep while we try to escape before my brother attempts to kill you." Carefully he laid the boy in the large rolling white laundry hamper. Then he placed the bag of medicines that still needed to be given for another week.

Sunny had checked the hall to see if it was clear. He wanted to leave tonight. Little Charlie didn't need that many medications and he felt he could care for the boy. Sunny knew that the days were numbered before Robert would be back to hurting his little brother.

Grabbing the blankets he covered Little Charlie so he wouldn't be seen if he got stopped. Tonight was his best opportunity to escape. The guards would be playing poker. They didn't watch the monitors as carefully, giving Sunny a chance to escape.

Sunny knew if he got caught, it would mean the end of his life and most likely they would kill Little Charlie as well. But staying wouldn't necessarily mean a good life either. It was time to leave.

Sunny double-checked the hallway once more, and then he pushed the hamper out. He was almost out of the building when he heard a voice that scared him.

"Sunny helping with the laundry, I thought you would be watching Little Charlie." Thomas laughed as he visualized the grown man playing hide and seek and fishing in the pond at the back of the compound. It had been a sight to see and proved lots of amusement for the bored guards.

"He's sleeping and he needs some clean clothes. You know I help with the laundry. It's my job." Sunny turned and faced the guard. "I thought you liked playing poker…aren't you missing the game?"

Thomas smiled, "Well, when you put it like that…okay get the laundry done fast. I've got to lock you in tonight. Sorry about that, but Robert will skin me alive if I don't.

Sunny frowned. "I don't like it, but I guess you got to do what Robert wants don't you? I won't be long."

Thomas felt he could trust Sunny and getting his cooperation was certainly easier than the alternative. "Be back in Charlie's room in one hour. I figure you'd rather stay with him tonight. Sorry Sunny but that's all time I can spare."

"No problem only got this one load that has to be done. If it's not finished you could do that for me couldn't you?" He smiled at the man trying to appear as if everything was normal.

Thomas waved, "Sure. One hour." He never had any intention of helping out with the laundry but if it got Sunny into the room without having to work at it, he could agree. He hurried to the poker game; he just knew that tonight was his lucky night.

Sunny carefully pushed the basket out the door and towards the laundry area. He waited until he saw Thomas disappeared before he changed directions. The laundry gave him an excuse to be out in the back. The garage was close and the Old beat up Chevy was simple to drive.

Sunny's heart was pounding as he quickly transferred the boy the back seat. Feeling a little chill in the air, he covered the boy with two blankets and checked the boy's breathing. The drug was working correctly. Normally the man was in the trunk of the car, but this time he cared about the passenger. Then he opened the garage door. Thankfully no one stopped him as he drove off.

Sunny didn't care why he had been allowed to leave just that he had. He headed for the cabin. He prayed that Hank wasn't lying when he said he had supplies for a year, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay there too long. The question he had to figure out, where would they go next?

The cabin would give him a place to prepare the boy for the changes to come. He knew Little Charlie couldn't understand why everything had to change. Sunny barely understood, but he knew the boy depended on him to look after him and he wouldn't let him down.

It was a job he took seriously, and he would die trying. He just prayed that somehow God wouldn't punish him for doing what he felt was right.

--------------

Charlie looked around the hospital room. Colby was sleeping and he knew the man needed his sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. His nose reminded him of the dangers he was facing.

But what bothered him the most was he hadn't seen Don once. His rescuer hadn't come to see him, at least when he was awake. It was impossible to fathom that he was deliberately staying away.

Alan stirred from a restless sleep. He opened his eyes and saw that Charlie was awake. They hadn't had a chance to talk with his son fading in and out so often. But that was expected when you were dealing with a head injury.

Alan rose from his lounge chair and walked over to his son. "Charlie, are you in pain, do you need something?"

Charlie looked at his father and got the nerve to ask, "Dad, where's Don? I mean you would think he would show up at least once to give me a hard time about being kidnapped?"

Alan swallowed, he knew he would have to have this conversation eventually, but he just had wanted more time. "Charlie, you don't know how glad I am to have you back. Alive."

He turned and found the lump stuck in his throat, he didn't think he could continue…but he had to find a way. Charlie deserved the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

Another voice answered, "Charlie there isn't an easy way to say this, but your brother is still missing. Your Dad's been a really brave man." Colby managed to sit up straighter in bed. "Charlie, your dad thought you were dead. We all did. The proof seemed indisputable."

"Don missing…what are you talking about. He found me…he can't be missing? Dad, tell me he's lying!" Charlie couldn't believe his ears; they had thought he was dead. It didn't make any sense.

"Charlie, I'm afraid Colby's right. You both disappeared about two months ago." Alan couldn't control the emotions, the floodgate opened and he couldn't remain strong for his son.

Alan sank in the lounge chair and fought for control. "I buried you…don't you ever make me go through that again. I can't take it. Now that you're feeling better, maybe you can help us find your brother."

Charlie stared and felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of him. "Don's missing?"

"Charlie, it appears we were dealing with two different kidnappers." Colby tried to find the strength to get out of bed, but he was still too weak. "Charlie, I'm sorry I guess there isn't any good news, but Don wasn't the intended victim."

Colby rushed through the words knowing the last bit of information would be a low blow. "Who ever has Don thought they had kidnapped…you. I don't think it is wise to let the world know you're alive just yet."

"What? You're not making any sense…how could anyone believe that Don looks like me?"

Alan stood and walked closer to his distraught son. "He's right Charlie. David and I signed the hospital papers under an assumed name. The world still thinks you're dead."

Alan's emotions still threatened to overwhelm him but he managed to bring them under control as he continued to explain. "Dr. Yang knows who you are and what is going on, as well as a few nurses, but to the outside world, you're Charles Wheeler. They figured if someone slipped and called you Charlie, we could try to diffuse the damage by having a different last name."

Colby swallowed and struggled with his own emotions, as he wasn't sure he could mask what he was feeling. Now wasn't the time for any confessions so he put his mask in place and pretended that he didn't know more than the two in the room.

"Charlie, hopefully, you can help us to find you're brother. We could use some of your math magic. I'm so sorry you have to deal with this, but Don needs your help." Colby understood that in order to deal with the bad news, Charlie needed something to focus on, something positive to do.

Charlie sat up and wished the dizzy spell didn't have him feeling so out of it. "Dad, we'll find him alive…I promise."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. But for now, you're going to lay back down and rest. Passing out won't help your brother. I'm not joking, I'm not taking any chances on your health." Alan pushed Charlie back down on the bed and fixed his pillows. Then he covered him up and watched him resist the urge to sleep.

"I don't need to sleep," he yawned. "I need to find my brother."

Alan and Colby smiled as they watched the young man quickly succumb to slumber.

"Some things never change." Alan placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and squeezed it gently and then he glance up and caught Colby's eyes. "Colby, I thank God, you found him and I know you were hurt because of my son, but I will show my appreciation while you recover in our home."

"Alan, I'm just doing my job." He couldn't continue as the lump in his throat threatened to cause him to break down.

"For the first time, I feel I'm going to get both of my boys back alive. I know I owe you and your team for everything." Alan gently pushed Colby back into his bed and covered him. "All I want you to do right now is rest. That's it, just rest…I think we have time on our side now." He whispered as he watched the man lose the battle with sleep.

Alan resumed his vigil of guarding his two charges. Both would risk their health to save his firstborn, but he wasn't going to let that happen. But he prayed that Donny would be home soon.

-----------------------

George Mendez saw a curious sight. The old white Chevy was leaving the compound and heading towards the quarry. He knew he better report it. He planned on reporting it, but when he ran into Robert he forgot the whole thing.

"You idiot. You go and get drunk and show pictures of Little Charlie to people at a bar? I should kill you right now."

"Robert, I don't know what you're talking about. I wouldn't do that, I swear!" George backed up, figuring that any moment he would be killed.

"Well, the girl you shacked up with is telling a different story. She talked to an Edgerton, and one of the guards heard him calling for backup. We've got to get out of here tonight. If we get out of this alive, I'm going enjoy killing you personally."

"Boss, I can't find Sunny anywhere in the compound…and Little Charlie is missing as well," stammered Thomas.

Manuel, another guard, rushed up to the men. "Boss we're surrounded. What should we do? They're demanding that we surrender if we want to live; they've got the place surrounded."

"Well, if they want a fight, we'll give them one. Anyone that tries to surrender will find a bullet in the back. I'll be in the tower and you know how good a shot I am. You better die at the post. George…why don't you be the first to surrender, I'll enjoy killing ya!" Robert commanded.

George ran but knowing that when it was over, Robert would kill him. He might even find a bullet in the back. He hadn't meant to show the pictures of Little Charlie, but he had gotten drunk and he wanted to brag to someone about his accomplishments. Her interest had peaked when he showed the pictures. _Why did she have to be a cop? _

Robert smiled and then headed towards the entrance to the tower. _Once I get safely into the tower, I'll kill those idiots that think a badge can stop me._

Robert didn't mind killing, he just wished he didn't have to kill his brother. But it couldn't be helped; Sunny had made his choice. Death would be his reward.

----------


	16. Chapter 16

Edgerton hated these types of assignments. Rescuing an agent after they had been captured and tortured never ended in a positive way. He hoped he was wrong, that they could find Don Eppes in a salvageable condition.

He liked the Eppes brothers. At first he had knocked horns with Charlie but he had come to respect him in the end. He had always had a good time with those two; well, until the Crystal Hoyle incident.

He had tried to patch up the relationship to let Don know that he hadn't betrayed him. But Don was difficult, at best, to work with lately. But no one should have been subjected to the torture that Eppes had been faced with while captured by these madmen.

When Sandy had brought him the story and showed him the picture, he couldn't believe his eyes. Nor could he believe the story that George Mendez had been bragging about.

Knowing that the situation required a delicate touch, he hadn't brought in Eppes' team members into it yet. He had gotten approval quietly and found men he could trust to keep their mouths shut in case the worse was true.

He had to admit that the picture was a powerful image, furthermore he prepared for all the possible contingencies. Looking at the photo, he understood that Don Eppes could not be expected to aid them in his rescue.

For the first time the resemblance of the brothers was glaringly clear. Don's curly ringlets didn't fit the man he knew. The man had been through hell, as he had lost a lot of weight. Obviously, someone had been shaving the man's face, as he wasn't sporting a beard.

But the most grotesque image that he couldn't get out of his mind was Don being held in the arms a burly giant. A freak of nature, as the man didn't appear normal. Not for one moment did he believe that Don had voluntarily agreed to pose for the photo. It was clear that the man had been drugged. But Edgerton shivered plus wondered what mental damage had been done to a man he had once called a friend.

For now he would keep the information to himself and a few people to try to protect the man's image. He only told the others that Eppes could not be counted on helping them, additionally he would most likely require immediate medical attention. Everyone was to be discreet about whatever they found.

Unfortunately, Ian Edgerton didn't realize that his rescue mission already had one major flaw. A Chevy had left before they had gotten all the roads sealed. Worst, that only one man knew about the disappearance of the Chevy and he wouldn't survive long enough to spill the beans, unless the FBI got to him first.

--------------------------------

"David where did you get your information? Are you sure about this?" Megan Reeves asked as she rubbed the back of neck.

"I don't know where it originated, but it was on my desk this morning. I've double-checked the information and, sure enough, when you know where to look the pattern is there.

I know neither will be happy with us but I don't think we can allow them to go back to the Eppes home. They have to be put in protective custody. I know they will fight us tooth and nail, nonetheless we can't be their friends right now, we have to do what will keep them alive."

"Look, we'll ask Alan. He has a right to voice his opinion. If he agrees, they leave tonight. Until then, we increase the agents and one of us stays with them until we get them in protective custody."

David smirked, "I thought you said Alan could decide."

Megan pulled off her reading glasses and looked up at David. "Well, I'm pretty sure he will side with us. Damn, Charlie is going to hate us. However, we can't ignore the facts; everyone they put in a safe house was discovered through use of technology."

David pointed to one disturbing account on the research. "Charlie is going to hate not being allowed any modern conveniences. The only person they managed to keep safe was by using dark ages technology; and it worked until he snuck out and made a phone call."

Megan read the information and frowned. "10 mathematicians have been kidnapped in the United States and only two are alive. Jimmy McCain and Charlie Eppes."

David paced needing to burn off some energy, "Well, if you count being catatonic alive, but the only one with his mind whole is Charlie."

"Which is why Charlie and Colby should go into protective custody tonight. He's going to stay that way on our watch. I'll give Alan a few days to make arrangements and then I think he'll be joining them." Megan slammed the folder on the desk. "I just can't believe this has been happening and we didn't know anything about it. What does that say about our Intel?"

--------------------------

Edgerton walked up to Joe Rodriguez and the agents guarding the south side of the compound. "Do we have the area secured?"

"Well, as far as we know, everyone is inside. Hasn't been anyone leaving the compound once we got everyone in position." Joe rubbed the back of his head.

"This is a pretty large compound. Part of it looks like an exotic resort, with a golf course and a huge pond. But the main house area is like a military fort."

Edgerton nodded, "It will be difficult to penetrate if they decide to fight." A man's life was on the line and time was of the essence. He just hoped it wouldn't be difficult to achieve.

Joe grimaced, "Everyone has been instructed to neutralize the threat and to keep what they see confidential. We've got an ambulance ready to assist. Agent Eppes just has to survive until we can get him the medical help he needs."

Joe understood that Edgerton was on edge about something he wasn't sharing, however it was on a need to know and he didn't have to be in the loop. His job at this point was just to provide support. "Everyone's been given explicit instructions." Pulling out his gun, "If we're too late, well some people may just pay with their lives. Let's get the show on the road."

Edgerton put the bullhorn to his lips, "This is the FBI. You're surrounded." He motioned for the first group to move forward. Deathly quiet greeted everyone's ears. Then there was a commotion on one side.

From the tower a grenade flew and landed close to the group moving towards the compound.

A man shouted, "Grenade!" The agents dove for cover as bullets joined the fray creating even more confusion. A few agents had been hit and seriously injured.

Joe yelled, "Pull back…we've got to pull back." Thankfully once they did, it got quiet again. "Edgerton, what do we try now?"

"They want fire power, I guess we get more men. Damn, I hate these kinds of situations. Why can't it ever be easy?"

---------------

Crack of dawn created a stunning ray of light. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Ian would have enjoyed the beautiful ray of colors unfolding across the sky.

Ian rubbed his eyes, and once again searched for a better way to invade the compound. Then he spotted the perfect spot on the hillside with a clear view into the compound and perhaps even a way to watch the man in the tower.

He felt the leader controlled everyone by fear. Take him out and it might be easy to invade the compound. At least it was worth a shot.

Slowly he pulled himself into position so not to draw any attention to himself. Lying on his stomach he carefully got the man in his sights and slowly pulled back the trigger. The man seemed to bob his head up in a rhythm.

Arrogant son of a gun, as he didn't believe that anyone could harm him, but Ian was waiting just for a little more light and then for the idiot to pop his head up just one more time.

_Wait for it_, his finger squeezed back the trigger and then he saw it. The perfect opportunity and he took the shot. Once the man fell inside, Ian gave the order and the men moved in.

The agents had to use a few more shots and tear gas, but soon everything was under their control. After the leader had been neutralized, it had been relatively easy to get the men to give up without too much of a fuss. They started securing the site.

Ian and Joe checked on the guy in the tower. Amazingly, the man wasn't dead. He had survived, but barely. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to tell them anything.

"That idiot must have some strong will to live…if he survives the night. I'm afraid we won't get any valuable information out of him. Most of the men are keeping their mouths shut. But I think we might get some information out of a George Mendez if we play our cards right. He is scared and asking for protection from a guy named Robert."

Ian smirked, "Let me guess the guy in the tower is Robert."

Joe grinned, "Yeah, and we've kept George isolated so he doesn't know the guy's not going to kill him today."

"Well, let's not keep the guy waiting, I think I have some important questions that need to be answered." Ian paused and looked Joe in the eye, "You're sure there isn't a sign of Don Eppes in the compound."

The place has been searched and the guy is missing. But we found a room with some disturbing videos and it looked like a torture chamber. Mike's going through the stuff as you said you only wanted him to deal with it."

"Good, we got to find Eppes. I get the feeling time is running out. Let's go have a little chat with George."

Edgerton wasn't someone who had to play by the rules. If George got a little battered, he could sleep tonight. Results were what mattered. Finding a missing agent alive mattered more than a bad guy's mistreatment.

--------------------------

Sunny watched the boy sleep. So far they were safe. He had pulled the double mattress off the bed and had stretched out beside the boy. The mattress was too short for him but he didn't really care.

Little Charlie stirred, but couldn't seem to wake up. His eyes barely opened and he whispered, "Head hurts."

Sunny rubbed his back and whispered back, "Sleep wee one. You'll feel better soon."

Once the boy's breathing deepened he got up and explored the cabin. He brought the rocking chair from the outside porch, inside and placed it in the corner.

After changing the boy, he realized that the boy appeared cold. He didn't have anything but one of his shirts. He rolled up the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt. He carefully put the sling back on. He understood the sling would irritate the boy as it hindered his movements.

Sunny worried that Little Charlie might try to run away or someone would try to steal him away. Best that the boy understood how much he needed his older brother.

Getting the sippy cup ready and placed it on the end table near the rocking chair. Deciding that he could easily grab the cup when he needed it. Then Sunny carefully slipped his arms underneath the boy and gently cradled him his arms and sat in the rocking chair. The rocking motion seemed to settle Little Charlie into a deep sleep. Yes, this could be home as long as he was very careful. Robert must never find them.

-------

Little Charlie was tired of being held. He wanted down, and he couldn't figure out why Sunny was so mad at him. He squirmed as he realized that his body wouldn't wait much longer. If he woke up Sunny again, he was also afraid that his brother might hit him again. He hadn't meant to cry so loud and once he had started he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be so bad."

Sunny looked down at the boy. He hadn't wanted to teach the boy a lesson, but he had to learn to obey him. Watching the boy squirm he realized what was causing the discomfort. In a little bit he would clean him up.

His little brother was smart; he didn't have to be taught lessons over and over. With his thumb he wiped away the tears on the boy's face. "You're a good boy and I'll take care of you always. But you must listen to me. It isn't safe to be away from me. Others want to hurt you. You must always do what I tell you without question. Do you understand, Little Charlie?"

Little Charlie sniffed and tried to stop crying. "I'll be good, but I want down, please." He looked away and couldn't stop his sobbing as his body betrayed him once again. He hated being a baby. His arm hurt and his face throbbed from being slapped hard.

After being changed and fed, he was carried outside for the first time. "Sunny, please can I get down?" He looked his brother in the eye and patiently waited for his answer.

"Not yet, little one. It's bed time."

Bed time? It didn't make sense as he had slept so much during the day; he wasn't tired. But a yawn showed his brother otherwise.

"Tomorrow, we'll explore this place together, would you like that?"

Little Charlie smiled, "Yes, I would like that, can't we do that now?" But the rocking motion made it difficult to keep his eyes open. Somewhere a little voice screamed this wasn't natural and he needed to run far away.

But on the other hand he trusted his big brother and felt safe in his arms. Despite his desire to stay awake, he closed his eyes and hoped that soon he would be allowed to explore this new cabin.

Sunny smiled as the boy drifted off to sleep. It had been best to drug him again tonight. Tomorrow he would see if the boy could be trusted not to run away. No one would take his little brother away from him…no one.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry but real life got in the way. I know it is no fun for delays in stories, so I hope to post more consistently from here on out. **


	17. Chapter 17

Ian Edgerton stared at the man sitting across from him. The man disgusted him. How could anyone be so twisted? Getting George Mendez to spill his guts had been relatively effortless. The plan was simply appeal to his over inflated ego first; if that didn't work, break an arm.

"Why did you pick Professor Eppes for this particular project and what proof can you offer to show that it worked?" He slammed his hand on the table and watched the Doctor flinched in his seat. I need proof and you've got nothing to show me without the professor. Now do you?" Ian pressed.

"Look, we've got plenty of proof. I've taped the whole process, so you can see the changes. If you find Sunny, you will have all the evidence you need." George licked his top lip and tapped his nervous fingers on the table.

So in a very short time Ian knew more than he wanted to about Professor Eppes conditioning. The idiot still didn't realize he had the wrong man. "Doctor, I guess you're not scared of Robert finding out that you've talked so freely about his pet project."

"Please you've got to shield me from him." George started blubbering, "He's a madman. I'm more valuable to you alive. I can help you in your quest of perfecting the process."

He glanced around the room and licked his bottom lip, "Need I remind you how priceless it would be to turn your enemies into a child?" George leaned forward and whispered, "You would be free and clear from any investigation, I mean who would believe this could happen. But Professor Eppes is valuable testimony that it can be done!"

Keeping his voice low and intimidating, "Yes, but to prove your theory we have to find Professor Eppes. He is still missing; therefore, I don't believe you can do this." Ian put his hand up to his chin as if he was complicating what to do next.

"Perhaps I should allow some of my men to work you over." Ian grinned as if he had just swallowed a canary. "Perhaps that would loosen your tongue." He threatened and had to repress his grin as he watched George Mendez squirmed.

With a straight poker face Ian continued. "But if you had any information about the whereabouts of the Professor, perhaps I could keep a certain person away from you. I'm sure Robert would love to have a moment alone with you…he wouldn't hurt you too much, now would he?" Ian glared at the man and then smirked.

"Look, I told you all I know. A Chevy left the compound before your men attacked us." George started to stand but shrank back down when Ian pulled back his jacket and revealed a gun.

Worried, and fearing for his life, George spoke frantically trying to be useful so he could remain very much alive. "I believe you'll find the Professor with a man named Sunny. The man is not all there and he has become obsessed with the young professor. I saw him leave the compound in a white Chevy headed towards the mountains. Please you have to keep me alive!" George begged for his life. "I don't know anything else, I swear!" Sweat poured off his brow.

Ian calmly covered his gun with his jacket. "If your information proves useful, I'll help you stay alive…but if you've been leading me on a wild goose chase, I believe you will have two people to worry about." With those last words, he stormed out of the integration room.

Mike who had been watching the whole interrogation approached. "You know you broke a lot of rules. Bringing a gun into the interrogation room, and bullying a witness, this could get ugly."

Ian smirked, "Then I guess you better cover my butt. I've helped you out, consider it a small payment on the favors you owe me."

Mike held out his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, wise guy. I've got you covered for now. But you better be careful, because there are a few things I can't fix for you…" He left the words hanging and a silent understanding passed between the two men.

Ian grinned and saluted. "Look, I've got some tracking to do."

---------------

Charlie fumed as he paced in the diminutive bedroom. _Betrayed, I've been betrayed. _Once again, he didn't have a clue to his whereabouts. At least this time he wasn't alone. A nurse was tending to Colby's injuries and had doubled check Charlie's bruises and his healing broken nose.

Even though he could look out one window in the room it didn't provide enough clues to his location. He wasn't allowed to leave and guards covered all entrances and exits to the place.

Charlie stared at his Father while he worked a crossword puzzle, "How can you be so calm? I can't believe you agreed to this."

Alan gazed up and put his pencil down, "Charlie, I already told you…I buried you once…I'm not doing it again. Now, I believe you have evidence to ponder which might facilitate finding your brother. Yes it is slower than if you were allowed to use a computer, but you have two blackboards and plenty of paper and pencils. We have explained why you can't use any technology, yet."

"But if you come up with something, David or Megan will make sure all leads are explored." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Charlie, don't you think for one second that I would rather be living at our residence, to have you home. But I can't risk your life yet…maybe I'm a coward…" Alan put his puzzle down and started pacing.

"However you feel about this…I need you safe and whole. I have to believe it's not too late to save Don…I have to or I don't know if I could keep going. I don't know how Don does this. How can he handle these threats constantly is something I don't think I'll ever understand!" Alan faced his son.

"I told you I couldn't figure out anything else without more data…the computer could help me find the data." He hated being ignored and watching Alan work his crossword puzzle at the kitchenette only infuriated him." Charlie grabbed a pencil.

"Charlie maybe a snack would help you in your quest for answers?" His father tried to distract him.

Charlie exploded, "I need to find Don…not to be babysat and left in the dark."

Alan stood up, stretched and poured his son a hot cup of coffee. "Charlie, you already provide some very useful information to help with the search. But I'm not risking your life. I will not give up one son for another."

Charlie couldn't help it, he repeated himself trying to get his father to listen to reason. "So you whisk me off in the middle of the night, drugged so I can't complain and you don't even have the courtesy to ask my opinion about this whole mess. If I want to risk my life to find Don, I should be allowed to do this. I'm not a baby!"

"No you're not…but I buried you once and I'm not about to do it again any time soon. So you will just have to deal…" Alan repeated as he collapsed back in his chair.

"Charlie, stop it. You're not the only one being treated like a defenseless child. At least you can get out of bed on your own and you're not stuck in one all day like me. It could be worse." A voice interrupted his tirade.

Charlie blushed and faced Colby. "Fine…you win, you're situation is worst than mine."

Colby motioned Charlie to come closer. "I'm not thrilled, but if something happened to you and we didn't do our best to keep you safe…" He pointed toward Alan and back to himself. "I know none of them would be able to live with themselves."

"So maybe if you can figure out why they are after Math Professors we could both get back to a normal life? By the way it's not a competition. But screaming about it won't change their minds. So until I can get up and about…let's play it safe." Colby tried to see if some gallows humor might help the situation. "Then maybe we can persuade both of our guardians and finally be able to leave this little prison…what do you say?"

"Fine…I will give you a few days to get better before I start yelling again." Charlie snapped his pencil to show his displeasure but his voice sounded softer.

"Maybe we have something that will make the waiting easier." Megan entered and placed a box on the floor near the blackboard. "It's the data you've been shrieking about."

Alan stood and started to raise an objection, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Charlie perhaps after you observed what has happened to the other mathematicians, you'll have a better understanding of why we are being so vigilant." Megan pushed a section of her hair behind her ear.

Then she looked everyone in the eye before continuing, "But more importantly…maybe you can figure out the missing link to solve this case and it might even help us find Don. You're brother would want you safe and I have to believe we can still find him."

Charlie frowned but didn't say anything more. Instead he walked over to the box and started perusing it.

----------------------------------------

A yellow butterfly fluttered out in the opening as a boy laughed and gave chase.

Sunny watched little Charlie tracking a butterfly. True to his word he wasn't leaving his sight. It was almost time for the boy's nap.

Fear, an unspeakable anxiety still controlled his thoughts to carefully monitor the boy's every movement. Sunny found it difficult not to race outside and scoop the boy into his arms, to keep him safe.

If someone tried to steal the boy from him, he would do everything in his power to protect him. He only allowed Charlie to venture out of the cabin for a short time during the afternoon. Although the mountains peaks hid the cabin from most prying eyes, the scrawny trees and desert like plants didn't provide enough camouflage if someone came looking for them.

Sunny felt keeping the boy safe indoors was the best option. Soon they would have to leave the sanctuary, however, until he could figure out a new direction, this place would have to do. Feeling distracted, he missed a man invading his space and getting dangerously close to his baby brother.

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Scrunching low to the ground so he couldn't be seen he wiggled between some shrubs watching the two men. Don actions spoke volumes about his mental health.

Although physically he appeared to be improving, mentally it was clear that he had been traumatized and was suffering from a major mental breakdown. The sling was the only indication that he had been hurt, but Don Eppes certainly wouldn't be chasing a butterfly if things were normal.

After checking the surrounding area, he was just waiting for his men to get in position before he gave the word. Today, Don would be rescued and hopefully healed. His job was to rescue the man; he would leave the doctoring to more capable people.

Ian froze as he saw an opportunity he couldn't help but seize. The butterfly had darted out of Sunny's sight and for a moment, Don was running away from the cabin and in his direction. Perhaps everything could be solved in a quick and painless motion without having to worry about a hostage situation.

Edgerton only hesitated for a second, and subsequently he made up his mind. With a few steps Don was almost in his grasp. A small bush hid him from Don's view. Don ran past the bush and Ian leaped up and caught up with the man.

Don cringed and slowly started to back up. "Who are you?"

"Don't be scared, I'm a friend. I'm here to help and I need you to come with me."

"I don't know you…Sunny…Sunny help!" Little Charlie shrieked.

Edgerton froze and whispered, "Little Charlie…I'm a friend…please…don't you want to see your dad? He's really worried about you."

Little Charlie took a few steps back and didn't see the tree limb behind him. He tripped and yelped when his hurt arm hit the ground.

Ian rushed to grab the man but something hit in the back and soon he was rolling on the ground. Sunny had lost all control and his strong hands wrapped around his neck. Funny the thoughts that runs through your head when you are fighting for your life. _I should have listen to mom when she wanted me to be a neurosurgeon_.

Sunny yelled, "Charlie…run…hide…now you've got to run now. Before they kill you…run!" His entire anger focused on the man in his grasp as he prepared to choke him to death. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt Little Charlie."

Little Charlie ran but slipped on the gravel but still he tried to follow his older brother's commands. Abruptly he stopped when several men blocked his exit. He didn't know what to do, so he turned towards Sunny hoping he could help him escape. Only, a shot rang out and his brother stumbled backwards clutching at his heart. Little Charlie didn't understand what was happening. He yelled, "Sunny!"

Sunny stepped forward trying to valiantly to reach Little Charlie. His only thought to protect the boy. Another shot rang out and hit his left shoulder and although he lost his balance for a moment he still tried to push forward. Another shot and he screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Little Charlie screeched and raced to reach Sunny. He stumbled and landed beside him. His hands shook as he tried to touch his face. He patted his face with his good hand, "Wake up…Sunny wake up." He glanced up at the men surrounding him and lowering their weapons. "Please, make him wake up, please."

Ian coughed and half crawled to his friend. "Little Charlie…I need you to come with me…we'll take care of him. I promise."

"NO…I won't leave him…wake up," His screams became faint as a sedative was administrated and he sank down with his head resting on Sunny's still chest.

Edgerton ordered the paramedics to take the man to Huntington Memorial. He flipped open his cell trying to figure out how to break the news to the people that mattered most in Don's life.

"Sinclair." Only, halfway paying attention to the call.

"Edgerton, I've got some good and bad news. Don's been found. He's being transported to Huntington. It will take a few hours, I'm afraid."

"Damn…if we had only found him sooner…"

"David," interrupting the man's thoughts, "Don's alive." He paused wishing he didn't have to say the rest.

"Then if he needs to be in a hospital why isn't he being flown by a chopper…it's not making any sense," David inquired.

"Because, physically he's not that bad off, mentally is a whole different story. Don has some bruises, a broken arm, but other than that he can handle the ride in the ambulance. I'm just praying that someone can reach him." Edgerton looked at the man that had almost killed him.

"Look, I'm going to meet him there. I'm waiting on telling the family until I know a bit more…Charlie's in protective custody…arrangements has to be made before we can let them see each other. So are you sure he's not in danger of dying?"

_Danger of dying…nope, but he is in danger of losing his mind forever_. Instead he responded, "Don is in bad shape and yes, you need to get his family here as soon as possible, but not at the expense of their lives." He paused biting his lower lip, "Look, Don will need his family more than ever but a dead family won't help him at all."

David wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I'm on my way…I need to see what we are dealing with. I want to make sure that he gets a private room."

That would be best. Edgerton ended the call. Looking over at the man named Sunny he noticed an agent covering the man with a blanket. "I think it would be best if we find out as much as we can about this man. We know he wasn't the mastermind, but he was one freak of nature and if you hadn't shot him, I might be the dead one now."

"I'll take care of him, go get checked out. The EMT's are waiting. I'll wait for the coroner." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, I'd rather get a drink, but I'll let you deal with this mess. I'm a sniper and I think for a little while that's all I'll be." He walked off but stopped to talk with the EMT's.

Mike waited until it was safe and then he made a special phone call…package is on it's way…he's no threat… can't even take care of himself." He quickly knelt down and felt the pulse of the man. Weak…very weak, but he was alive. I've got another package that requires a delicate touch…everyone thinks he's dead, but somehow the freak was still alive. How do you want me to handle this?" He carefully checked to make sure that no one could eavesdrop.

Fine…but I warn you, he might not survive the trip." He flipped the phone close. "Well Sunny, you might be useful after all…what are you the energizer bunny?"

Mike glanced at his friend, Ian walking away. "Man, I wish this is one case you had never stumbled on. I'd hate to be the one that has to take you out." He made the necessary arrangements, Sunny might survive or he might die…but if he lived, he knew his boss would figure out a way to turn his bad luck around again and the freak just might be useful under the right circumstances.

Unfortunately for Eppes, his luck might have just run out…but if the man somehow made a full recovery and could remember what he had seen, well he would be a dead man and anyone else that got in his way. _Eppes for your sake, I hope you don't get better. _Mike whispered as he made the arrangements to keep Sunny alive.

------------------------------------

A/N: Well, hoped you're still enjoying the ride, and yep Don's been rescued but safe…guess not. I know I'm evil. Feedback is appreciated if you are willing. Hope to post the next chapter soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Beta by Jels, thanks! ;)_

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ian wondered how his plans had changed so abruptly. One moment a scotch was calling his name and then he found himself answering, "I'll stay with him." Don was restless in his sleep but a simple touch or pat would quiet him down for a moment. It was the least he could do.

Finally leaving the Red Rock area on Highway 14 left Ian with many doubts, raising questions that might create more problems than they actually solved. Robert wasn't smart enough to develop such an elaborate compound in an area that prohibited this type of illegal operation. No someone had some serious money involved and the consequences for shutting down their business; well the repercussions might be felt for some time to come.

"Don, it looks like you need a personal sniper on your side; if you had any questions about me being a friend or foe…I think I've gone beyond the normal requirements of friend." Ian reflected on his friend's fate wondering why of all the people he had met Don Eppes had been picked for this pattern of destruction. "Kind of hope you would return the favor if our positions had been reversed. Man, do I need a drink."

* * *

Meeting him at the hospital, David clasped Ian's arm. "How bad is it?"

Ian glanced at the ground before finally looking David in the eyes. "It's bad. Your boss and friend appear to be lost in a mental maze. I don't know if he can ever make it back, but you have to treat him as though he will. Otherwise, if he gets well, you won't be able to work with him again."

David braced himself as he walked through the hospital door, his badge being his ticket to seeing his friend. He just wasn't prepared for the reality of the situation. He found himself backing out of the room, saying anything so he could leave the area.

A hand guided him out of the hospital and to a local bar. Two men with very grim faces took a few shots before David realized he needed his wits about him.

"I shouldn't have left like that. He needs to be under protection, we don't…"

"Don't…don't go there. He's safe, I called in a favor before you arrived." Ian rubbed his chin. "David, we've stumbled onto something huge. For all we know there might be a judge or others in this guy's pockets. You can bet we've stirred up a hornets nest and pissed the guy off."

"Some days, it just doesn't pay to get out of bed." David rubbed the back of his neck before he slugged the next shot down. "I can't keep track of all the directions this hornet's nest will be coming at the Eppes' brothers. If I was a betting man, I'm afraid we're awfully outnumbered."

"Look, I don't have any answers, but I'll poke around a bit. But I'm afraid this nightmare is just beginning. I guess we have to leave Don's well being to the professionals, I just hope they can find him again." Ian chugged the shot and slammed the glass down on the bar. David stared ahead dreading his next assignment.

* * *

David sat in his parked car. He dreaded having to deliver such terrible news to a family, a family he considered his own. Seeing Don had been heartbreaking. But he had to agree with the doctors that the man belonged in the psych ward for now. Physically, he was recovering well, but mentally the man didn't even know his own name. The screams got to him more than anything else. Turning the key, he backed out and headed for the safe house. Don needed his father. He might be the only one that could reach him.

David plastered a smile on his face. Charlie didn't notice him walking in and that suit him just fine. One very perplexing problem, how could he disguise Charlie so he could safely see his brother. Colby wasn't in any shape to leave so that solved at least one problem. He motioned for Megan to follow him out of earshot. They had done this before, so hopefully no one would get suspicious.

"David, how bad is it?" Megan's worried expression spoke volumes about what she expected to hear.

"I see that bad news travels fast." He looked away unable to look her in the eye. "I didn't even recognize him. He's lost a lot of weight; his hair is longer than Charlie's." He rubbed his eyes feeling betrayed by the moisture he discovered on his fingertips.

In a choked voice he continued, "He talks like a two or three year old. But the screams are the worst. He hollers for someone named Sunny and cries when no one can do anything about it. The man's dead. I wouldn't let him near Don again…even if he weren't..." he just couldn't finish the thought, but he knew he had to get his emotions under control.

Megan placed her arm on his shoulder as her eyes got misty, both seeking comfort in silence.

David rubbed his forehead and refused to make eye contact as he continued. "Megan, Don doesn't understand and they have to sedate him for his own good. Worse, Alan's got to get a power of attorney signed or he could be made a ward of the state. How can we explain this to his father? How?"

"One step at a time. One day at a time. Don will recover…he has too. How do we get Charlie over to see him without jeopardizing his life?" Megan felt as if everything was spinning out of control.

Both thought for a moment but dreading the answer staring them in the face…they couldn't. Then David smiled as he remembered an odd contact, a makeup man. "Makeup… Look the guy can do amazing stuff with latex."

"It's too risky, if he blurts out anything to the wrong person, Charlie could be dead before we even had a head's up he was in danger."

"Not if he doesn't know its Charlie. If we shave Charlie's head and made a few adjustments to his hair color how many would recognize him? I can get some color contacts so the guy he meets won't look like the Professor. Then we get a mask that ages the guy so no one knows him."

"Don won't know him either."

"Right now…Don won't recognize anyone I'm afraid. It's the best we can do so Charlie can visit with his brother and we can whisk him back here before he knows what hit him." David grinned for the first time since he had visited his boss.

"Charlie won't willingly come back here." Megan paced trying to see if any other solutions would present themselves.

"No, but he won't have a say in it…now will he?" David placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I hate this. But I don't see any other choice." She looked him in the eye. "Don would expect us to keep Charlie safe at all cost. We owe him that much at least. Maybe we couldn't have stopped what happened to Don, but we can protect Charlie."

David braced himself, "Okay, lets get this operation in motion. Now comes the most difficult part…telling the family."

Together the two agents slipped back into the room. Charlie was working on an equation, Alan a crossword puzzle and Colby was watching the door.

"So what news do you have for us?" Colby inquired as he grimaced as his leg was throbbing at the moment but he wasn't about to take another pain pill until he knew what was going down.

David stayed quiet and took a deep breath. Charlie and Alan circled around Colby as if sensing some important news and knowing it must be bad by the slowness of the delivery.

_Rip the Band-Aid off fast or do it slow…fast I guess_. "Don's been found. He's alive." David blurted out.

"But what are you afraid to tell the family?" Colby raised an eyebrow, as he feared the worst.

Megan took over, "Alan, Charlie…I'm afraid there is some bad news. Don's been through a terrible ordeal. He isn't himself; his reactions aren't of a grown man. Physically he isn't hurt that bad, a bit dehydrated, a broken arm and he's been underfed for some time. Mentally is a very different story."

"He needs to see us and I will see him." Charlie got ready for the fight of his life; he wouldn't ever stay in protective custody when his brother needed him so much.

"Charlie we thought you would feel this way. So I have a plan. Are you willing to sacrifice your hair?" David asked and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Not the hair, anything but the hair," Colby joined in understanding just how important it would be to have Charlie unrecognizable.

Without missing a beat, Charlie smirked. "Don matters more than my hair…not seeing Don isn't expendable. My hair will grow back. Let's just get this over with shall we?"

* * *

"Charlie, I swear if I didn't know it was you…I wouldn't recognize you at all." Megan smiled trying to put her friend at ease.

Charlie complained when he looked in the mirror. "Don won't recognize me at all. I don't even know myself. Why couldn't the haircut be enough?"

"You know why. What's taking so long, I want to see my son." Alan fretted in the waiting room. Taking a good long look at his younger son, he wondered if it really had been necessary to go to such an extreme to disguise his baby boy.

Charlie's beautiful hair had been shaved off and he couldn't remember ever seeing his son bald. Then a latex mask hid the broken nose and with all the wrinkles on his face, Charlie appeared to be someone in his late eighties. The walker being the final touch and he prayed he would never live to see his son this helpless, it wasn't natural for a father to outlive his sons.

A voice interrupted his dark thoughts, "Eppes family?"

"Yes, I'm his father and this his great uncle, Charles Lawrence Eppes." It felt strange to say, but they felt a half-truth would be the easiest for Charlie to remember and possibly arouse less suspicious reactions if they were being watched.

The ride up the elevator to the psych ward had appeared to be the longest ride in his life. The sterile white hallways did nothing to calm his nerves. Finally Alan, Charlie, David and Megan stood in the doorway to Don's room.

Nothing about the room was exciting or out of the ordinary. A twin bed snug in a corner with a few pictures held up on the wall by caulk. A lone twin dresser to store all of the individual's belongings and the only small blessing was that the other twin bed was empty for the moment.

Charlie gasped when he saw his brother. As hard as he could search his memory, he had never recalled seeing Don with long curly hair. In a strange way he could see himself being reflected back at in him in the disguise of his brother. "Wrong…this is so wrong." His hands trembled and he had to grab the walker to steady himself. For the first time he was grateful for having to use a walker as part of his camouflage.

Alan scrutinized his first-born. Memories of an innocent little boy flooded his mind. Yet, a child that could be as strong willed as possible.

When Donny had been two he refused to go to sleep. Alan and Margaret had at first taken turns rocking the child and trying unsuccessfully to get the two year old to sleep. But finally they had to resort to closing the door as the little boy screamed his lungs out while crying, "I want down."

Alan wondered what had brought that particular memory to the surface at this moment in time? But he couldn't contain his grin as he realized his son was waking up, finally they would be reunited and he would help his son heal as he felt secure that now they were once together again, nothing couldn't be fixed, nothing. But everything shattered while he watched his oldest boy's reactions to Charlie.

"I want Sunny…where's my brother?" Don started screaming at the top of his lungs, twisting in the restraints, which were being used as a necessary precaution.

Charlie backed out of the room unable to bear the sounds from his older brother. Megan tried to comfort him however; they were both able to see what was happening in the room.

Alan refused to desert his son or to be separated from his befuddled child. "Donny…I'm here son…its okay…I promise I won't leave you again."

Don glanced at this strange man but something about him was familiar. A vague memory of an angel face…one that he hadn't wanted to forget so he tried to reach out with his left hand.

Alan smiled and he quickly removed the leather strap holding his son's left hand and clasped it gently in his hands as he sat down next to him on the bed. "Donny, do you remember me?"

Don looked at the stranger and with a very clear childlike voice. "No, but mister, can you stay? My name's Charlie…why are you calling me Donny?"

Alan squeezed the right hand he was holding, "Because son," taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves. "You're my little Donny. I understand that you don't remember me right now, but I'm you're father." He choked and looked away for a moment.

A hand awkwardly patted the older man's hand. "I'll be good…please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Alan looked his little boy in the eye. "Wild horses couldn't pull me away. How about if we get to know each other again? Would you like that?"

Don nodded. Alan grinned and motioned for Charlie and the others to come back into the room.

For the first time the doctor who had escorted the entire group up in the room spoke. Everyone had forgotten about her when Donny had started screaming. She was a middle age woman about five six and slender built. "Charlie, I'm afraid there is some paperwork that has to be filled out, but I'll bring him back real soon. Can you be a good boy for me?" Before anyone could react, she administrated a shot into Don's IV. Don blinked for a few moments and yawned before he slipped into a deep sleep.

Alan stood ready to throttle this woman standing before him. "Was that really necessary, he was responding to my voice?" He clenched his fists trying to keep himself from doing something that would get them kicked out of the hospital.

"Look, the paperwork will take a while. Donny needs to rest and not be screaming while you are gone. For now, it is best that he remains secured for everyone's safety." Without asking for permission she secured the patient once more ignoring everyone's reactions.

Her face softens as she tried to smooth everyone's ruffled feathers. "His first night we tried to let him be mobile, but he tried to escape. Confining him to his bed may seem cruel but how would you feel if he had managed to disappear in such a large city. He is child-like but looks like an adult. People can be cruel and I don't think you want to find how much more trauma he can handle. So we will get the paperwork in order and then you can come back and visit him. In a few days, you can take him home, but for now nothing will change until he leaves our facilities."

Charlie was barely able to suppress his rage at this woman. "Your name?"

"I'm sorry we've gotten off on the wrong foot, I seem to have a bad case of foot in mouth disease. I'm Crystal Jones, Don's Psychiatrist. Alan if you will come with me, I'll see what we can do to cut through the red tape."

"What do you believe are his chances for a complete recovery?" Charlie couldn't help himself, the words popped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

"I won't lie. It is way too soon to even give a guess on his chances of recovery. But today has been the first positive sign since he has been brought here. If anyone can reach him, it will be his family. Love is a powerful force and you are his best chance for a full recovery. Don't give up on him. But don't expect a simple fix or miracle. Don may never recover, but I think we can help him learn to be called Donny over Charlie. One day at a time gentlemen, one day at a time."

Alan drew himself up to his full height. "Ms Jones, we have some paperwork to fill out and you can bet that my son will make a full recovery. I won't settle for anything else. Now lets get the paperwork done, so I can be back before he wakes up."

Crystal smiled, "I knew there was something special about you. Who knows…maybe a miracle is just waiting to be born."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**__ I know it has been way too long since the last update. I got in a funk and couldn't find the correct words, hating everything I wrote, so I just stopped writing. Now real life has thrown me a few curves, so I just didn't get back to it. _

_I'm not sure how often I can update this story. I don't even know if there is anyone that wants to read it anymore. However, I will try to get the story moving… I'm going to write a major time jump into the next chapter. _

_Hopefully it will help me find the words to finish the story. I hate when authors never finish a story I enjoyed reading, so not wanting to be a hypocrite, I need to get to the end of this story. I know where it is heading so the time jump should help. _

_I also never plan to post a story unless it is complete or I have a full rough draft before I start posting for any new stories. I do believe quick updates for the reader and I'm too slow of a writer to do this unless I change how I do things. _

_If you are still reading, thank you. If you leave any feedback thank you. I admit reviews may help motivate me to write faster but they are not necessary for the next update. I can't believe how long it's been since my last update and I'm so sorry for that. I think this monster will be done after a few more chapters._


	19. Chapter 19

See first Chapter for disclaimers.

See **A/N** at the end of the chapter if you wondered why it hasn't been update for so long.

If willing, please review.

* * *

Don had his tongue peaking out through the left side of his mouth as he studied the checkerboard. Carefully he lifted the checker and placed it on the square. Then he smiled to show he was ready to see if he had correctly figured out the best strategy.

Charlie smiled trying to reassure his brother that he had made a good move. It hurt inside, knowing that once Don would have spotted the error of the move, but that was before not now. Charlie could have wiped his brother off the board several times already, but a young child could only concentrate so long before he lost sight of the ultimate goal and for now his brother was a grown man trapped with a child's brain.

"Can we go outside now? I don't wanna play anymore. Let's watch the Koi, Charlie."

"Donny, you asked to play another game, so let's finish the game before we do something else." Funny how he now understood Don losing his patience sometime when he had been the little brother begging for his older brother's attention and now that the shoe was on the other foot, he wondered if he could even begin to measure up to the shoes he needed to fill.

"Why, I'm gonna lose anyway. You're just letting me win. I don't wanna play anymore." He grabbed some checkers and threw them across the room.

Charlie sighed, "Donny you can't throw stuff just because you get upset. Fine we won't play checkers anymore but you have to clean up before you can watch the koi… understand?"

Mood swings they called it. Don had gotten better he now acted more like a six year old than a young toddler, but sometimes he reverted backwards and got moody. A young boy stuck in a man's body. People weren't always nice. They stared. Then when he gazed back they looked away in embarrassment. No, Donny didn't need to be exposed to people right now…maybe when he got better. A lump stuck in his throat every time he wondered, _what if this was permanent_?

"Charlie, I put it all away. I even found the missing scrabble piece. Can we go outside now…please?"

Polite, such a well manner boy and then the frustration would hit as he was once again reminded that nothing was normal. As once again he was taken by surprise, because Don's words and actions would match that of a young boy, instead of a grown man standing in front of his eyes. Blinking back the tears threatening to spill out, he smiled only it didn't really reach his eyes. "Okay, Donny you did a good job. Let's go look at those fish then you need to take a nap."

Donny stomped his foot. It would have been comical if it weren't so serious. "No, nap!"

"Wait till you get older, you'll wish you could take a nap. Besides, you get too cranky otherwise, so for now, we're sticking to your schedule." _One of these days he's going to realize he's taller than me and then how will I get him to do what I ask?_

Donny pouted but waited for his brother to take him outside. He didn't know why he relished being outside more than indoor, but he had learned that if he didn't follow the rules, they wouldn't allow him stay outside for any length of time. Seeing his brother nod, he quickly crossed the yard and squatted by the pond. A memory or something just out of his reach urged him to remember but as hard as he tried, he just couldn't quite grasp the memory.

Charlie's cell phone rang. "Eppes."

Donny stiffened up and waited. Something was familiar about that answer, but he couldn't figure it out. It aggravated him that he felt he should remember, however no one else seemed to think he should be doing more than play games and watching the koi, so who was he to argue with them?

Colby smirked as he spread the mustard on the sandwich; here he was preparing lunch for his ex-boss and brother like some maid. Four months later, his knee was still in a brace. Next week though he would be going back to work, primarily for desk duty but his time for staying with the Eppes was coming to an end.

Don would be horrified when it finally registered that a subordinate had babysat him and it hadn't been a picnic dealing with his boss as a small child, but nothing could change what had been necessary at the time.

A noise penetrated his thoughts and he instantly went on alert. Something wasn't right. "Dammit my gun is upstairs. Idiot, what were you thinking?" Softly he edged toward the door and cracked it open.

"Donny don't cry…it's okay…I didn't like that old vase anyway. Now don't move, I need to get this cleaned up and then we can eat, okay." Charlie crossed over to his brother and led him away so he wouldn't be hurt by the broken pieces.

"Hey Donny you want to help me bring in the sandwiches. Colby tried to distract him before he lost it."

Donny nodded his head and walked toward the kitchen with his head down.

"He still gets really upset when he breaks something, like he expects me to hurt him or something. Dammit Colby, I want my brother back." Charlie made quick work of collecting the large pieces of the vase.

Colby placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and squeezed. "We all do, and he's in there somewhere. He's gotten better, at least he isn't crying for Sunny anymore, that was the worse I think."

"Sometimes, I can almost fool myself that he is back to normal and then he says something and reality comes crashing in the door. It should have been me."

Together they swept up remaining pieces and straighten the area back to normal. Colby waited till Donny went back into the kitchen before speaking. "Look at all the progress he has made, he helps with the meals, sets the table and he is learning how to play some games that require higher thinking skills. For someone that everyone said he would _**never **_return to normal, I think he is proving everyone false. I know that four months seems like a long time, but in the scheme of things it isn't that long."

After lunch Charlie took Donny back outside. They watched the Koi and then he got his brother to take his nap in the garage while he tried to work on his equations. One good thing had come out of this terrible mess. Today, he understood his brother's implicit desire to escape from the insanity surrounding him at every turn while growing up. No longer did Charlie feel that Don's need to flee was because he didn't like him, but more satisfy his desire for companionship of like minded people so he escape the unspoken competition to be more like Charlie. Somehow he got that Don had just needed some time away from all the pressure. Until he had walked a mile in his brother's shoes, he could never understand the complex world of being the older brother.

Babysitting Don had opened his eyes to a new world. He loved his brother but sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Donny was so needy and afraid to be alone. Had he been that bad-he didn't think so, but now he understood Don racing to be with his friends, the powerful need to communicate with similar minds. For him math had always been his escape, but for the first time it wasn't enough. Currently, it reminded him how his brother had been harmed in the first place.

He couldn't help it, but sometimes he just watched his brother sleeping and thought about the past. About a brother he so desperately wanted back. I promise Don, if you ever make it back…I'll be a better brother. I won't take you for granted and I won't get upset when you need your space. Okay, maybe a little upset, but I'll try to be better at it. He turned to his board wondering if the math could find an answer to getting his brother back?

Colby hated the brace, how it restricted his movements. He wished it could be off right now, tried taking it off sometimes, but it was a necessary evil. Soon he would have to go back to work, light duty, desk work but for now he was living at the Eppes house. He had found a military friend to take over his apartment for a while, because finding the perfect apartment was difficult enough so he hadn't really wanted to give it up. Charlie and Don still needed some kind of protection, he wasn't up to par, but he was better than nothing.

So when Alan had offered to help with his recovery by providing some simple assistance, he took him up on the offer. Soon he would have to leave but for another week or maybe two he thought he could create enough of a believable excuse for staying with the Eppes just a while longer.

Everyone thought that Charlie's bad guys had been caught, but it was the wrong group of bad guys. Charlie's' math couldn't figure out all the angles when he was given corrupted data. He couldn't tell him that the information without endangering him even more, so he did what he could to protect the brothers.

Colby hobbled around the kitchen getting the supplies he needed for dinner. A soft thwack from upstairs seized his attention. Carefully he crept up the staircase. He sucked in a deep gulp of air as he felt his failure to protect his friends overwhelm him once more. David had more than once harped about his unhealthy need to blame himself for not keeping Charlie safe. But then he didn't know some very important information, but he couldn't blurt out how he knew things his friends didn't so he did what he always did in these difficult types of situations, he kept his mouth shut.

He released the breath he had been holding when he realized it was Kirk. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain." Kirk smirked and moved downstairs towards the kitchen. "Well, I see you're once again distracted. Some double agent, you can't even tell when someone sneaks up on you."

"Kirk, I swear…one of these days I going to shoot your ass just for the sport of it." Colby hissed, "What if Charlie saw you, you're taking some mighty big chances."

"Nah, Mr. Eppes is at work, Charlie has his head buried in his books and chalkboards out in the garage and little Donny is sound asleep on the couch so his brother can baby-sit him. Besides you have an important visitor." The young Red headed Irishman smirked.

"I told you, I won't leave them unprotected."

"Yeah, so I've been told. As I said before, if the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain. Now, let's not keep the man waiting."

Colby stared in frustration but followed the man downstairs. If you got caught…" he couldn't believe his eyes. He stuttered unable to say anything.

"Cat got your tongue, I see. Yeah, I'm alive. It took some time for me to get better but you've got one front less to worry about. I'm in charge and vast changes to the organization. But you need to know; neither Don nor Charlie is safe. In fact Edgerton might be pissing off the wrong people trying to investigate what happened to little Donny." Stan Bach smiled demonstrating that reports of his demise had definitely been misleading. The man was alive, but he was also stuck in a wheelchair, maybe permanently, he had felt a need surprise Colby.

"So how do I keep them safe, I'm supposed to leave in a few days." Colby inquired trying to avoid asking the countless questions popping into his head right now.

Stan voiced his opinions, "Look, someone is really interested in little Donny. They need him alive to prove that the brainwashing works. He hasn't been cured and my guess he never will be. But if they could get their hands on both brothers, they would feel invincible. I mean if they could control Charlie, they could create some serious weapons. What better way to coerce him by threatening his weak brother?"

"That's not going to happen. I'll think of someway to stay."

"Even if you have to fake an complication to your leg healing, we can convince them that you need to stay just a bit longer. But Colby…can you…I guess there isn't an easy way to say this but what good are you if you can't defend them?

Colby looked down and clenched his hands as he too wondered if he was up for the job. Stan softened his voice, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. It's in our best interest to make sure they're not kidnapped," replied Stan as he moved the wheelchair a little bit closer and handed him a cell phone. "Look, now we can communicate without having to worry that anyone can trace the call. I'll be calling with some detailed instructions. Sorry, but your days as a double agent are far from over. If you want to protect your friends, we're your best option. Kirk, I think it is best we leave for now. Kirk will be your contact, as it is just easier for him to hide in the background. We'll talk but in a more private setting…it is good to see you too."

Colby shook hands with his friend and swallowed the lump that seemed stuck in his throat. He had many questions, but he recognized the need for the men to leave before they got caught. Besides, he had a dinner to prepare.

* * *

**A/N: ** First of all if you don't want to read the author's note, don't. It is just why I haven't update in almost two years I guess. But for any that want to read, well here it is.

Sorry it took so long to update. I started this chapter in March of 2009. First I lost faith in my writing abilities, and then work and major health issues have interfered with my time for writing. I can't make any promises that the next update will be fast. I finally started writing a bit, but my energy is still not 100%, but I'm hoping to be able to start writing more consistently now. I've been lucky that my health issues have been relatively easy to fix and were caught before they became life threatening, so I am aware that things could have been so much worse. I have a job and a roof over my head, so reviews are kind of like the icing on the cake. I have always said, nothing really bad ever happens to me, and it appears it was true again.

Forgive any errors as I lost my beta and I found someone but she isn't up to date on any of my work, so I will have to start over for her to be able to help and I guess I'm just going to finish on my own doing the best I can. Eventually, I plan to repost the entire story with the rewrites, but that will take a while.

I think my writing has improved since I started and I don't mind constructive criticism especially if you use examples to help me grow. If no one wants to read it, I'm okay with that too as I'm trying to write for me. So this isn't really a request for write reviews or I won't write more.

I just wanted to finish this for those that had been wishing it would get finished, if any of you were still around. This chapter doesn't have much action, but it does set up what is to come in the next chapter. I won't tell you what is coming so hopefully you won't be disappointed, but I think what many are waiting for is getting ready to be served. Thanks for reading and especially thanks for taking your time to review. The next two months are my most exhausting time of the year, so I most likely won't be able to spend much time on it until I get through February. Posting quickly before I lose the nerve to post.

May you find the rest of the year peaceful and full of being able to create your dreams. For those that feel alone, may you find friends to share good times with.

I know there are tough times for many that have lost jobs or feel threatened about losing their job, so may you find abundance in your life. I find when I focus on other peoples problems, I don't worry so much and I know that worrying will do nothing, but for some reason we do it anyway.

Blessings,

Kathleen


	20. Chapter 20

Minute to Minute

_Chap. 20_

* * *

"_FBI freeze!" Don Eppes cautiously searched the room, gun raised ready for action. His team spread out in different directions to track the suspect down, but luck wasn't on their side as the said suspect ran out the back door. Don didn't hesitate; he chased the guy with his team slightly behind him. A warning shot rang clearly announced the felon's intention and the fact he wasn't totally clueless about the pursuit. Neither backed down. Pure adrenalin poured out of Don as he let himself give in to the chase. He always enjoyed running and combining the two, running and chasing a suspect gave him a thrill like nothing else. Funny, what ideas flashed through your brain as you raced to take down the intended delinquent._

"Donny wake up, sorry kiddo but I'm late I can't do our usual ritual of asking you several times to get up. Donny come on, get up." Charlie hadn't intended to snap at his brother, but he just didn't have time right now.

Donny Eppes rubbed his eyes with the back of his fingers. He couldn't remember the dream. Something about it was important, but it faded before he could grasp its true meaning. It didn't help that Charlie was tugging at him and shoving a shirt over his head. He lost it, tired of his brother yanking at him. "Stop it. You're mean. I'm telling Dad!" His fist slammed into the bed frustrated with Charlie. "First you make me go to bed when I don't wanna and now you're mad that I'm not up…but you made me go to bed. I hate you!"

Charlie stopped and stared at his brother, looking away and his voice cracked when he finally spoke. "Look, Donny…I'll call, I'm sorry." He didn't look back but left the room quickly. Quickly he dialed Larry, "Hey, yeah…sorry about the late notice, but Donny's having a really bad day. I can't make the meeting…thanks I owe you one, well more than one…you know what I mean." Once he hung up he started back up the stairs but the weight of Donny's words hit really hard and he sunk down on the step. God he missed his brother and he prayed that a miracle would bring him back. "I know I don't pray God, but I'm at the end of my rope, I need my brother back." He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the step with his hands covering his head, but the combination of a crick in his neck and glancing at the clock confirmed some time had passed.

"Charlie, lunch is served. I swear you would forget to eat if I didn't drag your butt in everyday." Colby noticed that his voice had the desired effect and had snapped Charlie out of his daze.

"Granger, if I didn't give you something to do you would be going stark raving mad…now wouldn't you." Charlie smirked rising to the bait and glad for the distraction.

There was a time that no one thought Colby Granger would ever get back to his former self. But thankfully his leg was finally healing and the prognosis was excellent that he would get the full range of his leg back. If you didn't notice the leg brace you would think that Colby had made a full recovery already.

"So what are you calling lunch this time?" As he wiped the dust off the banister then stood to face Colby.

"Something simple, salad, sandwiches and a little chicken soup." Colby looked pointedly at his ex-boss room. "Did he give you any trouble about resisting his nap time?"

"Nope, pretty easy really. I just started explaining a theory I'm working on and Donny was out like a light, unfortunately he's grumpy this afternoon." Charlie couldn't face his brother as a feeling of wishing for something that may never happened stirred his heart. "Maybe if we treated him like a grownup he would…"

"Charlie, we've tried. It didn't help."

"I want my brother back, I know I should just be grateful he is alive and healthy…but I want my old brother back. Warts and all. Never thought I would ask for Don to do all the little things that used to irritate me so."

A chuckle escaped, "I know just what you mean." He walked over and put his hand on Charlie's left shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't give up hope. Donny is making progress; the nightmares are almost under control. You never know when he will find the doorway and come back to us. But let's get him up and fed. He's a nightmare to handle if he gets off his schedule."

"Colby, do you really think someone will try to kill us. Don't you think enough time has gone by? I mean it's been four months."

"Charlie, I'm not taking a chance. You're stuck with me, so you might as well just adjust."

"Fine, but I'm warning you, he's in one of his moods. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but sometimes it just does."

"Charlie, hey it's not easy dealing with this…on the whole I think you're doing a great job. Now go get Donny so we can eat. I'm starved."

Charlie walked up the stairs and rubbed the back of his neck dreading to face an upset brother, especially in one of his whirlwind moods. But to his surprise his brother was fast asleep. Wondering if the combination of surprise and rushing him earlier had caused the upset reaction he decided to take it a bit slower this time. So he knelt down making himself eyelevel with Donny and hoped this time he wouldn't be too startled. So he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and shook it slightly and at the same time he whispered his brother's name. "Hey, Donny time to wake up and get a bite to eat."

His brother's reaction was totally different this time; he blinked for a few moments before any recognition took place. Then a smile beamed spreading across his face. "Hi Charlie."

Deciding to play dumb, Charlie asked, "Hey did you have a nice nap? Are you ready for lunch"

Donny only nodded but together they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Colby dried his hands and stepped out of the bathroom. He froze when he thought he heard a noise. _Dammit, I left my gun in my bedroom…what was I thinking?_

Cautiously, he hugged the wall and peered down the hallway and double-checked to see if he was truly alone. Satisfied that no one was upstairs, he quickly backtracked to his room to pick up his piece. Unfortunately his luck didn't hold as he entered his room. He felt his leg give out as he tripped over something and realized a second too late he had been set up. Of course, it didn't help when the butt of the weapon was slammed into the back of his skull.

A man with a black ski mask grabbed the unconscious agent and pulled him by his left arm and deposited the dead weight into the nearby closet. His partner with a dark blue ski mask checked the hallway as they quietly snuck down the stairs. Stealth mode would be the utmost important strategy for finishing their mission. "This will be like taking candy from a baby." He whispered to his companion and smiled even more as he eavesdropped on the victim's conversation.

"Donny, which cartoon do you want to watch, 'Scooby-Doo' or 'Tom and Jerry'?"

"Scoody-Doo."

The man in the black ski mask whispered, "Remember the boss wants them both alive, the retarded one for a test subject and to use as leverage against the math genius."

"Colby, what's taking you so long?" Charlie asked. He gasped and quickly stood in front of his brother.

"I'm afraid professor, it's just us, now. If you cooperate, your loser of a brother won't be harmed. Now, turn around slowly and put you hands on your head."

"My brother isn't a loser. Statistically …" Charlie never finished his thought as the second kidnapper decided to whack him in the head and then stood by as he collapsed.

Charlie managed to roll and clutched his head but with wobbly legs faced his attacker. Everything blurred but he knew he had to protect Donny and hope that Colby wasn't totally out of the picture. Beside he knew the alarms had been tripped so he had to stall to give Megan and the police time to get to his house.

"Fine, you don't want a lecture about math, I'll go with you but leave my brother here."

"Not an option, professor." He brutally shoved Charlie down on the ground and wrenched his arms behind his back and began to tie his hands behind his back. Charlie kicked the man's shin as he was hauled up, but the man retaliated with a punch to his face. Charlie could only yell, "Not again" as blood dripped down on the rug. With his hands tied he couldn't even wipe away at the blood but he managed to allow some of it to dribble on his shoulder. He slumped in defeat knowing he wasn't a match against the brute force and he had failed to protect his brother.

Totally out of left field a blast from a colt caught Charlie unaware and as bile came up into his throat, he almost gagged. He couldn't maintain his balance as gravity took over. He couldn't twist out of the man's grasp as they both collided with the coffee table and then bounced hard unto the floor.

"What the hell?" The man with a blue ski mask managed to ask before he was down from a second shot. Both kidnappers had ignored Donny believing he was harmless and an easy target. So both were totally unprepared for him to enter the equation.

"Go, near my brother again, and you won't live to see the end of the day."

"You're retarded, how on earth,"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Don, good to see you're feeling better…Give me a moment to get these guys secure." Colby limped toward the black ski masked man and checked his pulse and realized he was no longer a threat. "If I were you, I would lay down and put your hands behind your back. Eppes has an excellent reputation with a gun. Your partner's dead, so that should clue you into the predicament you've wandered into, but by all means take your time, of course I wouldn't mind killing you myself."

"You're crazy…I have rights." The guy sputtered but complied by lying down on his stomach. "Ow!"

"Stupid, that's what you get for hurting my friends." Colby made quick work of securing the guys hands behind his back. "I know I'm not suppose to feel good about revenge, but sometimes Mom's are wrong. Payback's a bitch." Colby slammed the butt of his gun against the back of the guy's head and watched him slump to the ground. After checking his pulse he slowly crossed over to Don.

"Hey, Don, you with me." Gently he pulled the gun out of his ex-boss hands. He didn't hesitate as he quickly wiped it down and made sure that only his prints were left on the gun. "Mum's the word about what happened. You can't tell anyone you shot these guys, okay. Let me handle it."

"Charlie."

"It's okay Don, he's my next priority. Can you just relax here for a moment? Okay." Don appeared almost frozen but satisfied he wasn't going to move, Colby quickly checked on Charlie.

First he checked his friend's pulse. Then the quickly untied him and helped him to sit up. By the time he retrieved some Kleenexes, Charlie appeared to be waking up on his own steam.

"Donny... is Donny okay."

"Hey, I think he's fine. But you have to tell everyone I shot these guys. You don't know how, you didn't see it. Stick to the truth as much as possible."

"I didn't see it…you shot them?"

"Yes, You're safe now. You're both safe."

"Damn, my nose is broken again. I sound like a Chipmunk."

"But a cute Chipmunk."

"FBI freeze!" Megan and David both yelled together.

"Charlie you let me handle this, we've got to protect Don, we can't tell them that he fired the shots, trust me on this." He whispered and then louder,

"About time you guys got here."

* * *

Slowly the fog cleared and Don glanced up into a sea of worried expressions. He didn't even remember getting to the hospital. He didn't particularly like how they were ignoring him and instead referring to his father for every little question about his health.

He had been poked and prodded all because he had agreed to follow their directions to ease his father's mind while Charlie was in surgery to deal with the broken nose. But he hadn't thought that he would now be dressed as a patient in a hospital bed, when he wasn't even sick. It was time to take control and his first priority would be getting his clothes back.

"Hello Don, how are you feeling?"

A female's voice shook him out of his scheming and forced him to deal with the present situation. Taking a deep breath, he quickly scanned the room and took in the details. Berating himself for not noticing the woman sooner he studied her and realized that she was scrutinizing him. He barely felt the tightness of the cuff as his blood pressure was being measured. "I'm sorry, I seem to be at a disadvantage, do I know you?"

"Don, my name is Dr. Crystal Jones, you may be feeling a little disorientated and we will talk in private, but I need you to stay calm for me right now, can you do that?"

Don felt his temper flaring, for some reason her tone set him on edge and he just wanted to smack her upside her head, it wasn't appropriate considering he had just met the woman. Just as he was about to tell her his mind, his father interfered.

"Don, your recovery depends on you listening and following their orders for just a little bit longer. Son," Alan's voice cracked as he couldn't continue for a moment and he just placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Donny, I know it doesn't make any sense, but can you just trust us, trust me, that I won't let you be led astray and as soon as it is possible, we will explain everything."

Don felt unbalanced, as if his feet had been knocked out from under him. He stared at his dad and the doctor and waited for some kind of explanation that would justify his father's actions but was disappointed when it was clear that no more information was being offered at the moment. Instead a nurse with a wheel chair arrived as if he was incapable of walking on his own.

"Don, in order to get you released, we need to go through some formalities. I want you to stay overnight and since your brother will be released into a private room soon, we felt it was best if we put you two together. I'm sure you have many questions and if you will get in the wheelchair, we can provide some answers to help you understand what has occurred over the last four months. Let's start with a simple question, what's your last memory before you became our guest at Huntington Hospital." "I was visiting Charlie, went outside to get some clothes, it was late but I'm fuzzy on the details. Look, just bring me clothes I need to get out of here, I've got work to do." Finally her last statement registered, "Four months ago, what the hell?"

"Donny, I need you to be at my side when Charlie is brought out of recovery…look I understand it's all confusing, but please trust me a bit longer, okay?" Alan pleaded.

"Fine, but I want some answers, how in the hell did Charlie get hurt and why can't I remember anything?"

"Donny, what's the last thing you remember?" The doctor inquired.

"Something about pie, I'm at the house, it's all too foggy. What the hell happened?"

"Donny, I need you to take some deep breaths…It's important you stay calm right now, I don't want _you_ to have any setbacks."

"My name is Don."

"Donny, please…do as she asks." Alan quickly intervened.

"Don, I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you, I'll remember I promise, from now on, I'll call you Don. Do you remember meeting me at all before today…we've worked together for four months, any of that ringing any bells?"

"I swear I haven't seen you before today, I've got an excellent memory…I would…" seeing the shared expressions, he shut up and complied with the requests. Something was wrong and he was the only one in the dark. He didn't like it one bit. One minute he was on the gurney, the next being wheeled down a hallway, time blurred by.

All of his complaints were ignored. He found himself tucked in bed despite his protest and no one was listening to him. "Ow, I didn't agree to being a guinea pig."

"Rest, son…you'll get answers soon, I promise."

"Don't want to wait…" He couldn't complete his thoughts as he drifted into forced dreamland.

"Alan, it's for the best. We need a bit of time to figure out what to say and he needs to rest. This way he doesn't fight us and when he wakes up, we'll be prepared for a united front."

"I guess I can finally give up 'power of attorney,' Donny will want control back as soon as possible.

"Alan, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"My power of attorney, I won't need it much longer. I never thought I would see this day, my baby boy finally back to normal."

"I don't know how to tell you, other than just blurt it out. Don has been declared incompetent. You don't have a power of attorney; you're his legal guardian. Worst, judges don't like reversing this type of order, so we need time to get all of our ducks in a row before we try to get the order reversed."

"What, but I never asked for that to happen…"

"I'm sorry, but since it was never challenged, it was just a simple signing of the papers. You signed them over three months ago. Only reason I know that is because I remembered thinking this happened much faster than normal. But with Donny's condition, there wasn't any reason to fight the orders on my part. Now, you're telling me you weren't even aware of what has happened?"

"If you remember, Donny wasn't doing so well back then. I had a major mess on my hands, trying to keep him from hurting himself when he broke a glass vase. I just remember my lawyer telling me everything was in order, and I just needed to sign. He never once stated that I was signing Don's right's away. I wouldn't have done that. I wouldn't." His eyes implored her to understand.

"Okay, just so we're on the same page, for now nothing changes. I need to evaluate him. If you tried to reverse the orders right now, well let's just say it would be devastating for Donny. Judges frown on reversing the orders and if he is declared incompetent twice there won't be one judge willing to overturn the order. So for Donny's own good, we take a few months to prepare. Together we'll inform him of his new situation. He can't ignore what has happened. Everyone he holds dear has interacted with him as a special needs child. He will be embarrassed and will need time to adjust."

"I'll tell him I'll sign off once he…"

"Alan, you're not listening. As long as Don is declared incompetent, you and Charlie must continue to make the decisions. Returning control will require me to state he's competent, and I'm not ready to make that diagnosis. If Don relapsed, it would do more harm than good if we rush to declare him competent. For Alan, if he relapsed and was determined unfit a second time; he would never regain it again. So let's take our time, it's his best interest at heart."

"This can't be happening, I mean Donny finally recognizes us, seems normal and he has to be told he can no longer provide for himself. I can't do it."

Dr. Jones sat down beside Alan and compassionately reasserted her case. "I need time to evaluate him. Without that time, no judge will ever reverse the decision and I'm sorry but it won't be a quick process. In fact it will be a tedious process with you remaining as his guardian. Don can't spend a dime without your approval. The decision was very detailed in nature. At least he didn't shoot the gun, because if he did, he wouldn't even be allowed to remain in your custody. He would be institutionalized and thankfully that is not our worry at this time. I realize you have a lot on your plate right now, but let's celebrate the miracle, Donny recovered far more than I ever thought was possible and with some luck he just might beat the odds and get his life back."

"He has too, I won't rest until we fix this. How will I ever explain this situation to him?" Alan's hand trembled as he rubbed his son's forehead. Don groaned but didn't wake.

"We'll do it together."

* * *

**A/N:** Well finally I got this chapter done and my muse appears to be making reappearance after a long absence. My health is still out of whack but I am trying to write when I can. This story was supposed to be a sequel, so that is why there are lots of plot holes left to fill. Not sure anyone wants the sequel…from doing research a crazy idea was born. What if Don couldn't be declared competent even if everyone wanted to reverse the order? This part is still giving me fits, but I'm not interested in Don having a relapse. So I most likely will try to write it, because after all someone had to behind Donny being declared incompetent in the first place…the big question is still who…I'm not sure I know.

Oh, my poor ego is really tender so feedback would really help me to write more. If your willing to review hit that button, I have to admit I'm chewing my fingernails wondering what you think. Thanks for reading. I hope it was worth the wait. Runs and hides… I told myself I wouldn't peek…


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** I'm not current on hospitals with special needs children, so consider it dramatic license if it isn't realistic. I'm going with Don being stuck in a ward at first until they can move him to semi-private room. I know my last experience with the hospital, getting a private room just wasn't an option because they didn't have any left. Hopefully that works, on with the story._

* * *

Don Eppes stirred and blinked as his surroundings came into focus. Confusion caused him to rub his eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was in a children's ward. A theme of forest animals painted on the walls provided his first clue. Each child had an adjacent semi-private area and he couldn't figure out why on earth he was sleeping in a children's section. Raised bed rails surrounded his bed impeding his escape route but did nothing to stop an uncontrollable urge to get the hell out of dodge. However, feeling a bit foggy he decided to stay put for a few minutes to formulate a better plan.

He noticed the nurse, but before he could protest, a thermometer was stuck into his mouth ending any opportunity to voice his opinions. Her next words did nothing to improve his mood.

"Donny, don't talk, you know how I feel the old fashion thermometer is the most accurate way to check your temperature. I'm glad you're feeling better. I bet you're hungry. I'll bring you something in a minute." She placed a floppy-eared bunny on his lap. You can play with Hoppy until I get you lunch. Sorry but the cable is down today. Maybe we can color after you've eaten."

"Look, I just need to sign myself out, I'm fine." Instead of acknowledging his opinion, she ruffled his hair and smiled. Not like she was listening but as if he didn't have anything to contribute to the conversation.

"Donny, just be a good boy…I'll find your daddy. I'll bring lunch and juice. Grape Juice…Don't worry I haven't forgotten what you liked."

Stun didn't begin to cover his emotions. Moving quickly wasn't an option, so for now he sat in the bed trying to regain his equilibrium. How on earth he had wound up in here he still didn't have a clue. But instead of his family appearing around him to answer any of his questions, the next person to show up was a quack.

"Hey, Donny so glad you woke up. You'll be fixed up in no time and maybe in a few days you'll get to go home. How does that sound?"

Don intended to respond but his voice cracked and to his horror his ability to make intelligent conversation eluded him. So he was forced to listen as the doctor babbled on and unable to follow through on his desire to punch the idiot in the mouth. Why was everyone treating him like a little kid? Nothing made any sense. His embarrassment only increased when the nurse came back with a tray. Obviously, they knew him, even though he didn't have a clue to who they were. Why did they know him so well?

"Well I'll leave you in capable hands. Let me know how well he eats, I want you to try to eat everything on your plate, Donny. That's the deal if you want to go home. I know your father will be here shortly." The doctor ruffled Donny's hair and left.

Don couldn't believe the gall of the stranger. But before he could say a word a spoon was thrust in front of his mouth.

"Just open your mouth. You did so well yesterday." She opened her mouth to demonstrate as though he was too stupid to figure it out.

As though his body had a mind of his own, he found himself mimicking her and being fed like a baby.

"It's okay, rest…you're safe, now. Go back to sleep if you want. We can play later."

The next time he woke up his father's anxious eyes greeted him. The fog was lifting but he still wondered what on earth was wrong with him.

"Hey baby boy, I bet you're ready to go home, aren't you? Look at me Donny, you're safe…the bad men won't hurt you again. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you first woke up today."

"Dad?"

"That's it. It's good to hear your voice. I knew you would find a way back to me again." Allen grabbed his son's hand and held tight. "Don't scare me like that again. I understand why you couldn't talk, but don't do that again." He kissed the top of his son's forehead.

Finally Don found his voice. "Dad, what in the hell am I doing in a children's ward? Nothing's making any sense. What am I suppose to be scared of?"

Alan looked flabbergasted. "Don? Don, do you really remember…Do you know who I am?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Dad, I don't understand? Of course, I recognize you; you're my father, Allen Eppes. Where's Charlie? How did I wind up here…in the hospital?" As his mind cleared his hands got more animated. Relief flooded through him as the zombie like stage seemed to be wearing off.

"Donny, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was getting something from my car...Charlie was working on something in the kitchen…I don't recall. I sound like a broken record." He hated the weakness in his body as his little bit of energy fled as rapidly as it appeared. Worse the stupid nurse had returned with the doctor in tow and both were poking and prodding him. To make matters worse the Quack kept insulting Don by assuming he was still childlike, although to be fair, Don had surprised Alan by totally recognizing him as an adult.

"Hi Donny, I'm just going to check you out. Would you like a lollipop?"

"What the hell? No, Doc when can I leave?"

The good doc ignored Don and just continued with his assessment. He flicked a penlight into his eyes and had a stethoscope listening to his chest. "Donny, look up, now inhale, and exhale, good boy."

"Would somebody like to explain why on earth everyone is treating me like a child? Why in the hell am I in a children's ward to begin with…I'm a FBI agent for crying out loud!" He winced, as the pounding in his head didn't help the situation.

"It's alright son, everything is going to be fine. I need you to calm down a bit for me, can you do that Donny. Good boy, that's it, just relax…nice deep breaths."

"What did you give him?" Alan tried to remain calm but he didn't like seeing his son so still, not when he had almost gotten him back.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it is wise for him to be so agitated. Just a light sedative…enough to calm him down. We need to talk."

"He appears to be returning to normal but since he hadn't been responding, I don't want him overstressed right now. It is important that he remains calm. He witnessed a very traumatic event. "

"I really want Crystal Jones to supervise his recovery. No offense Doctor, you've done a wonderful job during this crisis, I called her and she is on her way to evaluate him herself. I believe it is in Donny's best interest if I have both brothers recovering in the same room."

"I believe having his brother near him would help his mental condition, but I want to monitor him another six hours before we move him. I don't want him to relapse into another stupor episode."

"Fine, I just want to do what's best for my boys. Charlie should be in recovery for a few more hours so it appears both will be ready for their room about the same time. Thank you for your help."

"A lot of us have grown attached to little Donny, he has come a long way from the first day he was admitted to this hospital. He's a good boy. I'll check back on him before we move him to his new room. Just try to keep him engaged and calm."

Alan blinked and found himself hopeful for the first time that he was finally going to get his son back. Although the doctor's heart was in the right place, he only managed to aggravate Don's mood. He hoped Crystal Jones would have better luck. Allan patted Don's right hand wondering how could he explain everything to his son without causing harm. For now he held his tongue and hoped Crystal would have a better idea of how to handle the situation. How had his life gotten so complicated? Informing Don that he would be staying in the hospital and that he couldn't sign himself out AMA, had created a small ruckus. Don still zoned out, which had everyone worried but so far he had remained basically himself.

Right now, he had two sons to watch over as they slept. Charlie's surgery had gone well, and in a few days he would be released. The question remained whether Don could be dismissed at the same time. Never in a million years did he think he would have to worry about his son being himself and yet not himself. Alan waited for either of his sons to wake up. He hoped Colby was doing okay, but he figured Don's team would inform him if something had really gone wrong. He hoped Colby could understand why he couldn't be there for him right now. His top priority had to be Donny.

* * *

Charlie blinked and finally registered his new reality. Damn, back to having trouble breathing. His head hurt and he wanted nothing more for the heavy drugs to put him back under. But something was bothering him and he couldn't remember what, then he glanced to his right and discovered his brother sleeping next to him. "Donny…had he been dreaming, some memory tugged at him but he couldn't get it to surface. The heavy drugs were interfering.

Of course, Murphy's Law came into play as both the Eppes brother's simultaneously woke up and required immediate attention. Alan worried how Donny would handle the news, but hopefully wouldn't have to wait long to get both boys settled.

Charlie tried to put his brother at ease, "Hey Donny, I know it's scary to be in a new place. He wasn't prepared for his brother's response.

"Can you explain why everyone treats me like I'm an idiot?" Don irritation rang loud and clear.

"Don, you're back? You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. So you really recognize me?" Charlie had a difficult time containing his excitement.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Either they ignore me or they go overboard in treating me with kid gloves. I'm not a child."

"Well you're wrong about one thing, you're my baby boy no matter how old you get, but I've been waiting for this small miracle and you'll just have to indulge us for a bit." Alan smirked feeling tranquil for the first time in a long time. "Donny for the longest time it appeared you might never recover, however I never gave up hope you would."

"Look, I'm ready to go home in spite of your insistence that I remain a guest in this fine establishment, let's all go."

At that moment Crystal Jones stormed into the room. "Glad you're feeling better, but I need you to stay for observation for a bit longer. Sorry Don, but I want your recovery to be permanent. Also for your health's sake, we can't fill in all of the blanks, and you can't just sweep this experience under the rug and pretend nothing happened."

"I don't get it, without some answers how am I to comprehend what happened?"

"Don, for the next 48 hours, no one is filling in any of the blanks, and once we pass this critical stage, some information can be given. You're recovery took us by surprise, and you need a bit of time to process everything. For now, you're not in the driver seat, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I'm fine. None of your reactions makes any sense, but I'll give you 48 hours then after that, I'm leaving." Don's determination clearly radiated from his body language.

"I'm perfectly willing to release you under supervision, as long as there aren't any episodes that contradict discharging you."

"Good then we have plan and we're all in agreement. Finally Don will come home as soon as health allows it." Alan smiled feeling a huge weight being lifted.

"Until then, none of you should discuss this. If Don has a clear memory about something you confirm the memory but do not add to his memories. Allow his memories to come back on their own timetable. Don trying to force it could do more harm than good. So for now no one is to fill in the blanks."

* * *

"Seriously, you've got to be kidding me. Look, the joke's over. Yes, my memory has some gaps but to insist that I acted like a four year old…how is it even possible?"

"Don, I wish I could figure out a way to be delicate to avoid ripping the Band-Aid off but there just isn't an easy way to deal with this. None of us knew if you could even make a full recovery, but we aren't pulling you're leg. For the last four months you have been a child and required constant monitoring." Crystal opened a file cabinet drawer and pulled out a file. Then she withdrew several construction papers and pointed at them, "Don, do you remember these sketches. There significant, but then you couldn't tell me why these images were so important, can you tell me now?"

Don glanced at the drawings, "Those are doodles at least that's my first impression," but then something stirred inside and he knew they were vital. "I don't remember, clearly it's about a sun but…"

"Don't push yourself, but during our next session we'll explore the meaning of these sketches and discuss how you're handling everything."

"I've tried to be polite, but I do not have any intention of returning to therapy. I'm a grown man, and I'm not requesting your assistance in dealing with this, I don't even know you." Don fretted as everyone treated him like fragile china.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong impression, Donny, I'm not giving you the option of sweeping this situation under the rug and pretending nothing happened. You don't have a choice in this matter. Either you come to your therapy sessions or I'll be force to deny your request to regain your competent status. In other words, you've been declared incompetent and I'll be forced to insist that your father remains as your legal guardian."

"You can't do that and if I were to have therapy it would be with someone I trusted, maybe Bradford. I'll fight this…"

"Then that will be our first priority, to build trust and to restore our relationship. I'm not the enemy here. I didn't declare you incompetent… a judge did, but in order to reverse those orders, we have to build a strong case."

"Don, listen to her. She can be difficult at times, but she has had your best interest at heart. You wouldn't have recovered if it hadn't been for her help. Let her help you now." Alan pleaded.

"This is a lot for you to absorb. I wish I could be more delicate, but I believe…I honestly believe that being blunt and to the point instead of beating around the bush is the only option I have right now. You've been declared incompetent and your father and brother are your legal guardians. You can't spend a dime without their approval, a fact that is a definite low blow to your ego. So if you really want your life back, we've got some serious work to do. But it will take some time."

"How long?"

"I don't know, Don I really don't know. This next month is critical." She held his gaze and didn't back down.

"Fine, one month, I need some fresh air." Don didn't ask he just walked out.

"That went well." Alan couldn't help the sarcasm.

"Actually it went better than expected. Imagine being in his shoes, it's overwhelming. He's still with us, but I won't be bullied into doing what he wants either. How long it takes is how long it takes. But at least he's given us a month to figure out our next option. As long as we can keep Don from drawing any attention to himself before we're in the position to overturn the verdict, it'll be fine. The mood swings are to be expected. But now he'll be able to vocalize his feelings about the nightmares."

"It's not just the nightmares that bother me. Don is a proud man and yet I can't let him out of sight for fear that he will have a relapse. Have we at least passed that stage?"

"No."

Alan looked away, tears gathered in his eyes. "I can't lose him."

"I'm doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. The best medicine is love and laughter. I wish I could give you an exact answer, but we are in new territory here. Medicine is a science, exploring possibilities and it isn't precise. How often does he zone out now? Are you keeping track?"

"Yes, here are last week's episodes. Don doesn't even remember them. They are less frequent, but still happening ever few hours."

"Okay, I'm upping his dose to twice a day. You should have enough for this week. Let's see how that works and next week I'll evaluate how well its working."

"See you next week." Alan walked out the door and felt as if he had been punched in the gut. She had implied it would take a long time, and avoided the length of time every time he asked. His baby boy was far from being back to normal, or allowed to return to a normal life. He just prayed that it wouldn't come to the worst case scenario, Don never being allowed to live on his own again. It would crush his son's independent spirit and he had to find a way to avoid that at all cost.

* * *

A/N: Read only if you are interested, you can skip and still keep up with the story. When I first started this story, I thought of it as a crack fic, because I didn't think the storyline was totally realistic that Don could be turned mentally into a small child. I had originally planned on creating an ending that you could have stopped and not continued into the sequel. But the ending I had visualized just wouldn't materialized...so, I decided weave the sequel as a complication of Donny trying to regain his normal life.

I'm not interested into exploring Don as a small child, but rather as dealing with the consequences in a realistic matter. So the second half is more of a 'what if' story. 'What If' Don couldn't be declared competent again. Researching for this story inspired this idea. I ran across judges refusing to reverse the legal guardianship orders even though everyone was in agreement that someone was competent. So what if the obstacle to being declared competent wasn't Don's family but outside forces? I have the next chapter almost ready to post, so the wait time shouldn't be very long. I hope.

Not to go into a lot of details, but my health and job have created several complications, and I'm trying to get back into the game. Reviews would help to inspire me to continue but not required. I plan on finishing this long tale, but just can't promise how many more chapters are left.

I personally hate when I find a good story that it is abandoned and left unfinished, so I plan to take one story at a time. I wish I was a better writer, but I am doing the best I can. Thank you for continuing the ride and I hope you find it enjoyable.


	22. Chapter 22

Still don't own them and finally an update.

* * *

"Look, I'm not taking it. I not a child! I don't like it. So unless you can explain why I'm supposed to accept it, I'm not." Don clinched his fists and turned away from his brother.

Charlie inhaled and tried to remain calm. "Don, do you know how often you zone out. One minute you're talking and the next minute, you're staring off in space. The EEG ruled out epilepsy. But you're still having these episodes; so the doctor increased your meds to see if that will solve the issue."

"Fine, I'll do it for now." He grabbed the offending pill and dry swallowed it. Then he muttered, "This sucks."

"Yes, it does. For too long, you couldn't find your way back, I'm grateful normal is a possibility; but none of us are miracle workers." Pain radiated all over but somehow Charlie had managed not to stomp his foot in order to get his stubborn brother to follow the doctor's orders. Sometimes he hated having to be the bad guy.

"Can you at least explain why Colby is upstairs recuperating in the guess bedroom? If you ask one more time what do I remember…I swear I'm going to punch something."

"Can't tell you, Doctor's orders. But we can go outside and shoot some hoops. Might be a great way to release some of your pent up energy."

Don felt so frustrated. He bounced the ball up and down and images started to flood his mind. First, waking up in the hospital separated from his family and stuck in a children's ward. He remembered hearing his father firmly insisting it was time to move him out of the children's ward, but some of it was a blur. He had hated them talking to him as a baby. Finally he had been reunited with Charlie. But it burned that no matter what he did, no one would tell him how his life had gotten so turned upside down. The more he thought about it, the madder he got. Then it really hit home, everyone believed he was a child. No one denied it. He couldn't even get in his car and drive away. He didn't have a license anymore. He hated how the pills messed with his mind. Sort of numbed everything and had even tried pretending to take them, but his Dad had caught him, so now he had to show he had swallowed the pills before he was allowed to leave the table. Everyone was treating him like a damn kid. He had reached his breaking point; he had had enough.

He couldn't help it; he had to blow off some steam. First step, getting Charlie on board and at first Charlie had resisted, but finally he caved. Funny how guilt worked in his favor and Don could manipulate when he had a firm objective in mind. Getting drunk off his ass would be the ultimate goal.

"Donny, you've had enough. Dad's gonna blow a gasket when he finds out how drunk I let you get."

"Charlie, put yourself in my shoes. You hated it when I wouldn't let you help on a case. This is ten times worse. I haven't been allowed to go to my own apartment. I can't drive; I can't spend a dime without one of you signing for it. It's like I've been dropped into some weird Science fiction show and I'm back to being a teenager. Yet I had more control then than I do now. I just want my life back. Is that too much to ask for? No one will even explain how on earth this happened. So what if I'm being childish, maybe even selfish, but damn it…I just want to get drunk."

It had been a long time since he had gotten so drunk. He wasn't sure what had caused him to do it, but since everyone was treating like a baby, he had just reacted. He smiled, "Last one in is a rotten egg." He didn't hesitate as he stripped down to his underwear and ran through the sprinklers. At least now, someone had a reason to treat him like a child. For a moment both brothers forgot about anything other than just having fun.

Unfortunately, they had gotten a little loud and woken up the busybody, Mrs. Cox. She had stormed across the street and rung the doorbell. Charlie had tried to smooth things over, but he was too drunk to pull it off. Donny cringed when his furious father had told them both to go take a shower and get in bed. He was almost asleep when his father sat next to his bed. He felt him grab his hand.

"I know this is difficult, but you've got to follow the rules right now. If something happened to you I couldn't deal with it."

Don rubbed at his eyes and tensed when he saw his father crying. "Dad."

"No, you listen. I know you've been thrown for a loop. You're a grown man being forced to act like a child, but son; there is so much I can't tell you. You have to trust me and never do this again. Get some sleep; we'll talk in the morning." Alan didn't wait for a response he just patted his son's shoulder and left. Neither saw the dark storm barreling down on them nor the aftermath they would be forced to face.

* * *

Don blamed some of his poor judgment on boredom and feeling restless. Charlie apologized for allowing Don to get drunk, but how could he treat Don as a child when a miracle had allowed him to be almost normal. So he made some stupid mistakes. Charlie had woken up late and had rushed to work without really thinking about Don not being able to drive.

At first Don had obeyed and stayed indoors, but when he found nothing to eat, well nothing that really killed his sour mood, he borrowed Charlie's car. Colby was still recuperating and really wasn't up to checking on his ex-boss. So Don used the car for his first stop to get breakfast.

"Hey, Donny should you be out alone? I know you usually have someone to help you order when you come here. Maybe I should call your Dad, would you like me to do that Donny? Should I call your Dad?"

"No, Dad knows I'm here. It's okay, really." His appetite disappeared but he managed to eat half and left some money to pay the bill. His next stop was the bar to drown his sorrows. A full-blown pity party. He wasn't thinking but just reacting to the situation.

He ordered but quickly drank more than his cash limit. He tried to pay with a credit card but it was declined. He hadn't intended to make a scene, to get so upset.

"Look, I'll get your money. It's just an honest mistake." He had gotten up to leave when the police arrived and taken him to the station. Later he found out that Lt. Walker had deliberately set him up, but right now he didn't know why he was being held for a few lousy dollars.

"Donny…how could you?" Exasperated beyond reason Alan rolled his eyes at his elder son.

"Dad, wait I know this looks bad, but really it was a simple mistake." Don smirked trying in vain to suppress his laughter.

"More like a rookie mistake. Which is why Mr. Eppes I let your son, cool his heels in a jail cell." Lieutenant Walker raised his hands and rushed on before the father could get in a word edgewise. "Now don't worry he was never in any danger, but I figured a few hours in solitary confinement couldn't hurt. Might just teach him a valuable lesson."

"Look, I 'm not sure what all the fuss is about. I mean I'm legally old enough to drink. I just wanted a few beers. No one needed to report the incident and I certainly didn't deserve to be put in handcuffs for petty theft, when I was only short a few dollars, I definitely didn't deserved to be manhandled into a police car." Don looked each man in the eye but he didn't like the looks he got in return.

Alan fumed. "Son, you know perfectly well, why what you did was not acceptable behavior. We can't go to court for another 15 days. So I guess I can't leave you home alone anymore. Starting right now, you're grounded."

"Dad, you can't ground a thirty eight year old…"

"Son," as he stressed each word for emphasis, "for the last time…you're legally my responsibility and I'm liable for your well being and decision making. You do not have a driver's license…cannot access your own bank accounts without me approving every transaction." Alan raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms. "A fact you found the hard way, did you not?"

Don stopped smiling and started staring at his shoes. "Dad, you do realize how difficult this is for me, don't you. I'm use to being in control, to make life or death decisions in a split second and now I can't do anything unless, you or Charlie approves it." He looked away trying to get his emotions under control. He hated that one of his side effects was still not being able to control his emotions at times. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I won't do it again."

Alan crossed the distance and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Donny, I'm not disappointed. I suspect at some point you boys will have to deal with a very difficult situation. Payback…one day you and Charlie will have payback. At some point, I'll need you to decide what is best for me when I'm not able to make my own decisions. Then, you'll understand how awful this feels. I don't want to punish you, but I can't let you be destructive to your own health until we can overturn this court order."

Patiently and stressing every word, Alan continued. "We're just waiting for your doctor to sign off and give you a clean bill of health. I'm so delighted that you've made it back to us relatively whole and complete. Son, we will survive this and someday we will all laugh about it, but for now you're grounded."

Don looked up and smiled. He felt better and he knew he had pushed the boundaries so he might as well man up and consent to the punishment. After all, don't do the crime unless you're willing to pay the time.

"Personally, I never want to see your sorry ass here again until you're legal. Now get out of here, I need the jail space." Lt. Walker grinned and motioned with his arm for the criminal to leave.

Don pulled his head up high and with as much dignity as he could muster; he marched pass the Lieutenant to freedom.

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter got really long so I have broken it up into two parts. The next chapter is really long with lots of angst coming. If you catch any typo's please Pm me. Do you like? Please leave me a review, pretty please. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Still don't own them. If you find any grammar errors and pesky word usage problems please pm me with those. Yes, I can handle constructive criticism.

I"m not sure I can promise such a fast update again. But maybe a long chapter can make up for it? Hopefully its not too long. :)

* * *

Donny didn't know how it could get any worse. He didn't even remember being on the street in the middle of the night. He sure as hell didn't remember Mrs. Cox enticing him into her house. He hadn't had any alcohol, so he couldn't explain his circumstances to his father, either. Charlie looked devastated because once again he was supposed to be under his supervision.

"I checked on him. He was sound asleep in his bed. I had some work to do. So, yes I was in the garage, but he had gone to bed. He should have been safe."

"Young man, you are lucky, I saw him out there. If that car hadn't stopped, you're brother could be dead or severely injured. Little Donny isn't to blame for his actions, he has special needs and you're being very irresponsible. Alan I cannot not stand by and ignore this situation. You need to do something, now!"

"Mrs. Cox, I'm right here. I'm fine. Thank you for the milk and cookies, but I think it's time I went home." Don's eyes pleaded for his Father to fix this.

Alan grabbed his son's arm and pushed both sons out the door. He made it quite clear that Don wasn't to cross the street without an escort. "I can assure you this won't happen again. Thank you so much for watching out for my boy. I'm sorry to trouble you; he needs to rest, he won't be left alone, again. I'll make sure he has a checkup with his doctor first thing in the morning."

"You do that, I understand what a terrible burden it must be to deal with such a special needs child, but I can't ignore this any longer. Donny make sure you look both ways before you cross the street." Feeling she had done her civic duty, she closed the door.

"Dad, you've got to believe me, I don't know how I got in the street. I certainly don't remember being outside. I know how this looks after this morning, but I swear I didn't plan on this. Tell me you believe me…"

"Donny, unfortunately it's not the first time. The last time this happened, we were certain you had been kidnapped again. Charlie and I were searching for you when Mrs. Cox, called me over. She had found you in the street, and coaxed you into her home with milk and cookies. Just like today you were munching away not a care in the world. If this doesn't show you, that you're not ready to be on your own, I don't know what will. There is a reason, I'm you're guardian. It's time you accepted it. Until we solve this mystery, you're living under my roof, is that clear?"

Don nodded. Technically they all knew it was Charlie's home but neither felt like bringing that up. "I'm sorry dad. I just wish you would tell me what happened. Don't you get how embarrassing it is to be called a child, treated as if I only had a half a brain and I couldn't even defend myself? I don't know why this is happening, but I will try to stop rebelling and behave."

Alan didn't hesitate; he embraced his boy. His voice shook, "I can't lose you again. I won't. We'll get to the bottom of this, and you're going get a good night's rest and then tomorrow we will search for answers. I'm sorry son, but it looks like you're spending the night with me."

Don didn't have to hear the words to know he wasn't being trusted and right now, he couldn't blame his father. Alan locked up the house uptight and then climbed into bed. "Go to sleep son, I'm not mad at you, just the circumstances. We'll figure this out." Donny finally succumbed to sleep with his father's arm on chest.

Then next morning, Alan told Charlie, "You are to make sure he is at his doctor's appointment on time. I've got a meeting I can't avoid. Charlie, I can't tell you how important it is that nothing else goes wrong. Crystal warned to us to make sure we had a spotless record, but so far we are providing them with too much ammunition to use against Donny. It is understandable that he is rebelling, but Charlie you have to quit assisting him. If David hadn't called to update us on Colby's recovery from his second surgery, would we even have discovered that Donny was missing? What if a car had hit him last night? Don may deny it, but we know he's still fragile and needs time to heal. You've got to man up Charlie. His judgment is impaired; you have to accept that for now."

"Dad, it won't happen again. I got it, I screwed up royally, but it won't happen again, he will be on time to his meeting…I can handle this." Charlie vowed to make it right; he had to for his brother's sake.

"Don, look I've got to run one quick errand and then I'll be back to take you to your appointment. There is cereal for breakfast. Don, please stay inside until I get back, and don't give Dad anything else to get upset about."

"Fine, I won't go anywhere." Feeling guilty about last night he really intended to follow his brother's orders. His dad's note on the fridge made him cringe with embarrassment.

'_Donny sorry, but I've got an important meeting. Charlie is driving you to the doctor's appointment. I'll meet up with you before it is over. Don't give Charlie a hard time, for having to watch over you. Remember our deal.'_

He tried the milk but it was sour, so he poured it out. _Charlie you dope, you forgot to get the milk again. _ He rushed thinking he might just catch Charlie before he left, because he didn't think he could stomach another morning of dry cereal.

_Dad I promised I would be good, but this sucks. I don't know how much longer I can take this. _Don sighed and unlocked the front door when he bumped into a very stout and menacing woman.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Eppes residence."

"Well, you found it. What can I do for you?" Don didn't really like the way she was looking at him.

"What is your name, young man?" Asked the woman with dark brown short curly hair.

He beamed but he really felt like slapping the smirk off her face. "Don Eppes. Now how can I help you?" His FBI training kicked in giving the impression that being nice would get her to leave faster.

"I need to speak with Alan Eppes or Charlie Eppes." She looked him up and down and seemed to be looking through him.

His flesh crawled, and his spine tingled in warning but he remembered his promise so he didn't slam the door in her face. "I'm sorry, but they aren't here right now. Can I help you?" His patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I see, well Don Eppes, I'm Gertrude Rodriguez and I'm making an impromptu inspection. I'm afraid I will have to ask you some questions and no it cannot be rescheduled." Without any other warning, she barged inside.

Don rolled his eyes. "Great, just what I need." He muttered under his breath. Then loudly, "Come on in." as he motioned her to enter the home. He grabbed his cell phone and tried to contact his father or Charlie but both calls went straight to voice mail.

"The living room looks pretty tidy. Let's go to the kitchen."

"Is this really necessary?"

"I understand you wish to be considered competent?"

"Fine." Don led the way and she scribbled several things on her clipboard when her eyes flashed as she discovered the sink of unwashed dishes. "Tell me what did you have for breakfast?"

"I haven't' eaten yet."

"Excuse me? It's ten thirty why haven't you eaten? Don't you have a schedule to follow?"

"I just haven't eaten yet." For some reason he felt like he was back in school and about to get detention and he had promised to be good but it was getting more difficult by the moment. "I can take care of myself…"

She interrupted clearly unsatisfied with his answers. "How often does this occur?"

"Well, Charlie is sometimes forgetful when it is his turn to buy groceries, and I slept late. The milk was sour, but it is no big deal for me to walk to the store."

"By yourself."

Don stared and wondered what planet she had been dropped off from. _What an idiot._ He managed to barely control his mouth knowing that saying anything else might make a bad impression. Out loud he said, "Ma'am I'm more than capable of walking to the store. I've done it my entire life growing up here. Charlie just got occupied again and he forgot to get the milk."

"I see...your brother can't be bothered, but what about your father?" She scribbled some notes on her paper.

"Dad had a meeting and since my driver's license has been revoked until I can prove I'm competent…I just have to walk. No big deal." His temper was beginning to flare. "Hopefully next week everything will be taken care of and I can get back to _my _normal routine." He didn't know if it would be possible anymore but no way in hell would he let her see his doubts.

"Donny, what is your normal routine?"

"My name is Don…I help around the house until I can be cleared to go back at work. Doing what I do best, busting bad guys."

At that particular moment the front door slammed shut. "Don, hurry up, we'll be late for your appointment. I've got a tight schedule today." Charlie rushed in.

Gertrude stormed into the living room with Don trailing behind. "I take it you're the irresponsible brother?"

"What?"

"You've left you're helpless brother to fend for himself. He hasn't even been fed. What are you going to do about that?" Hardly giving him a chance to answer she rapidly continued. "I'm afraid I'll have to report you for neglect." She almost ran Charlie over.

Then Charlie surprised her by stepping closer. "First of all, Don is not helpless. Second, he is an FBI agent."

"Was. He _**was **_a FBI agent. We believe that the special needs individual should live with the least restrictive environment, but that does not excuse your carelessness!"

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here. I'm not deaf." Don found himself losing his temper. He stomped his foot not realizing it did nothing to help the situation.

"Wait, did you call me careless? Lady…"

"Charlie Eppes, you're not fit to be his guardian and I'm questioning whether your father is any better. Perhaps I should strongly recommend that he be placed with another guardian. We have some excellent guardians. It is usually best if it is a relative, but if there isn't a relative available, we can and will place him in an appropriate setting."

"Look, Lady I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing, but if I'm going to live anywhere else besides my brother's home it will be at my _own_ apartment." Don yelled in her face.

"What? You still have an apartment?" She scribbled something on her tablet.

"Yes."

"I see.' She frowned and scribbled something else down.

"Look, I have to get Don to his doctor's appointment. We are already late. So if you would be so kind…" Charlie motioned for her leave.

However, she stood in his path. Being taller than Charlie, she was an effective barricade. "Don Eppes, let me be quite clear. I'm afraid I can't leave you in your brother's care. It would be grossly negligent on my part. So I will drive you to your doctor's appointment and then bring you back here and stay with you till your father arrives. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone." She intended to provide comfort with her last statement.

Facing Charlie, "Perhaps this is not the best arrangement for Don. Professor Eppes, do you realize that often your brother skips breakfast because you refuse to do your job and you didn't even bother to make sure he has anything to eat other than spoilt milk and a small portion of cereal. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Do I understand correctly that this morning Donny had been left under your supervision? I found him planning to walk to the store by himself. Do you realize how dangerous that is? Do you even care about him at all?" Her hand on her hip would have been comical if it were under normal circumstances.

Don fumed. He felt like screaming. He could barely contain his emotions. But his brother exploded for him.

"Look Lady, I don't know who you are…but my brother is capable of going to the store by himself. He has major experience with dealing with people who break the law. I'll get him something to eat on the way to the doctor's appointment. After that he is coming to work with me. In fact if we don't leave now we will be late!"

"Can you explain how that is in his best interest? What will you do about his nap-time?"

"Nap-time?" Charlie stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Yes, he should have a nap every day. Just how will you follow his schedule at your work place? Also who will be supervising him while you are teaching the classes?"

"I don't need a nap, and I'm not a child. I'm a grown man stuck in some weird circumstances, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I just have to wait to be declared competent. This is a formality that doesn't need to be observed!" Don seethed and stomped his foot not realizing the impression he was giving to Gertrude Rodriguez.

"Don come on, let's go. Lady, I promise you I will give him all the supervision he requires!" Charlie managed to get her to leave and he didn't stop till he had Don safely in the car and left the driveway speeding to get Don breakfast.

* * *

Driving with his brother was never one of his favorite pastimes. But at least he had been fed. Don admitted he felt better with something in his stomach. Charlie felt totally embarrassed when he realized he had the wrong time for Don's doctor's appointment in his head. After checking his schedule he told Don he had to attend some morning classes first. Don had watched Charlie teach.

Although he admired his brother's teaching style, it was humiliating having to be cared for like a little child and now he realized just how many people were aware of his unique situation. Finally it was time for the meeting with Dr. Jones and as he hurried up the steps, he almost ran into a man dressed in an expensive suit. He almost recognized him, but he couldn't place where he had seen him before. The man gave him the creeps, but he found himself being drugged past and shoved into his doctor's office.

"Don, I'm glad Charlie got you to your appointment on time. You're father should be here in a moment. Thank you Professor Eppes for coming. Shall we enter and wait for your father?

"Look, if you would rather that I didn't…" Charlie didn't want to intrude, and for some reason he didn't think today would be a good day for him to invade his brother's session.

"Charlie, this is a very important step in his recovery. I'm afraid until we can establish that he has recovered, we will have to ask some difficult questions and you're part of his recovery, so it is best we deal with this head on. I'm afraid we have run into a snag in his being declared competent."

"What, are you talking about?" Both cried out at the same time.

"Wait till your father arrives." Then she ran her eyes up and down and caused a chill to run up Charlie Eppes' spine. Charlie, I understand that you been found irresponsible again, that you left him to fend for himself, without providing him breakfast. You do realize how serious that looks?"

"Look, I'm going to be declared competent next week as soon as we can get an appointment with the judge." Don tried to interrupt.

"Don I've warned you about jumping to conclusions. Someone just walked in, let me check and see if your father has arrived."

Alan burst into the room with the doctor following close behind. He was furious and barely able to contain his emotions. He sat and suddenly he seemed to age right before his sons. Tears slipped down his face.

Concerned for his father, Don walked over and sat next to him. "Dad what's wrong? How can I help?"

"Don, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alan whispered and grabbed hold of his son's hands.

Crystal placed her hand on Alan's shoulder. "Alan would you like me to explain the setback."

Alan looked down, and nodded. Don and Charlie stared at each other wondering what could be so awful to cause their father to have a breakdown.

"Don, I kept trying to get you to listen, but you've ignored me for far too long. You're issues are far from being resolved; in fact they seem to be increasing. I'm afraid your family indulged you in your delusion to be declared competent." She took a breath and rushed on. "Don, I've had to deny your request to be declared competent as I agree at this time, you're not ready to resume responsibilities for your actions. A judge has asked for you to be evaluated over the next ninety days and then after a thorough investigation, guardianship will be revisited. In other words, your father must prove he is capable of being a proper guardian for you. The court could determine that you need to be moved into a new location."

Alan managed to speak knowing that his son would be in shock when he discovered all the requirements to be followed for the next ninety days. "Don, I'm afraid I messed up big time. I tried to get you an appointment, but suddenly they wouldn't schedule it."

He glanced at Charlie and frowned. With some effort he managed to get his temper under check and barely contained his disappointment. _Charlie, I love you but you've made a royal mess today. With the two prior complaints and Mrs. Rodriguez's complaint… _

He looked away unable to face either son. Pacing back and forth, he continued, "Charlie was supposed to have been watching you this morning. I'm afraid he didn't understand how important it was to make a good impression when Ms. Rodriguez arrived at our home."

For a moment he couldn't continue. For a split second Don felt very afraid.

"Dad, she's a moron. She kept talking down to me as if I stupid…unable to care for myself. I'm not some helpless child, I can…"

"That's the problem, you aren't…Don…I'm being accused of being an unfit guardian. They're threatening to remove you from our home. You have been denied any opportunity to prove that you are competent." Alan grabbed his elder son's hand and squeezed it tight. "We have a fight on our hands and our lawyer has advised me not to fight the orders unless I want to see you forced to live somewhere else."

Crystal Jones continued the conversation, "Don, I'm afraid it could get worse. I can't sign off that you are well, so you have to be evaluated during the next ninety days by a court appointed Psychiatrist. They might even require you to live in a mental institution for those ninety days".

"No!" Charlie stood up. "How could this have happened?"

Alan exploded, "Because you didn't do what I asked Charlie. How could you leave your brother alone? You know we haven't changed any of the documentation. Although we have adjusted to his abilities, as far as the court is concerned he is a young child and should be treated as such!" He paced and turned his backs on his son's unable to face them as he continued.

"I even warned you that today we could have a surprise inspection and to make sure that we made a good impression! But did you listen." He faced them and stared them down. Both boys flinched not being used to seeing their father so angry in such a long time.

"Did either of you boys take the threats seriously…No Don you told me you would call in a favor and make it go away. I dropped my guard and now they want to rip you away from us. The fight to get you back could take years!" He collapsed back into the vacant chair leaving everyone speechless.

"Don, this time you have to listen to us. We're on your side, but you've made it more difficult. You've given them ammunition to use against you. I tried to avoid this set back, but you've put us in a difficult position. I was able to get a second chance but they have made certain conditions which will not be negotiable." Dr Jones interjected.

Alan continued, so that both brothers were aware of the united front. I've apologized for last few episodes and tried to convince them to give us as second chance. They have, on one condition."

"Do I even what to know?"

"Gertrude Rodriguez will be living with us for the next ninety days. She has set up a strict schedule and you must comply with it. Any deviation will require a hospital stay for the remainder of the time."

"Dad, please…anyone else. Please tell me you are kidding that this is some kind of sick joke."

"I wish…Don I was given rather limited options, either we live with someone observing our actions or you are placed in an institution…the threat is very real. The lawyer's hands are tied at this time. By demanding an evaluation we can't even fight the judgment with an appeal." Alan couldn't inform his son that the evaluations could be stretched out for an entire year and that this particular judge had a habit of using them.

Crystal placed her hand on her client's shoulder, "Don I know this is a lot to handle, and I'm concerned about what happened last night. Do you even know how you left the house?"

Don couldn't help it he screamed. "This is ridiculous! No, I don't remember alright, but I don't deserve this. I'm a grown man…not some damn child! Everyone just needs to tell me what happened and treat me as a normal man, is that too much to ask?"

"Don, I've explained the dangers of giving you too much information too fast. It is vital that you remember on your own, I've already told you more than I'm comfortable with. Because you've been declared incompetent, I had to explain about the breakdown, about you believing you were a young child, but I can't tell you how it happened. Plus some of the information, we just don't know. None of us witnessed the transformation."

"Who's Sunny?"

The question had a predictable response. Don stared ahead and like so many times he responded without any emotion. His stiff posture demonstrated how he couldn't control his responses.

"He's my older brother."

"Where is he now?"

"He passed away when I was three or four years old, but you know that."

The doctor scribbled something on the notepad. She smiled encouragingly. "Thank you Don for your honesty." She patted his back, and watched, as he slumped into the couch. She knew the reaction would last for about an hour and then he would magically return to normal. But for now, he was trapped in a mental conditioning loop and she needed the family to see it. It was the only way to explain why she agreed with the court at this time.

Then she turned to Professor Eppes. "Charlie I need you to take your brother out into the other room."

Charlie stared at everyone like they had grown two heads. His brother's condition bothered him; he thought that Don had resolved this little issue several weeks ago. So he complied and carefully guided his brother out the door, leaving Alan with the doctor.

Alan waited till the door closed before he spoke to the doctor. "I had to give a thirty-day notice on his apartment today. The judge forced me or he would have Donny committed. I don't know how to tell him. According to the paperwork, he will be treated like a child and I can't do anything to stop it if I want to continue to be his guardian. Charlie's guardianship has been revoked."

Crystal took a deep breath before she stated the obvious. "Alan I'll try to help you any way I can. But we are stuck in a loophole. I can't say that he is reacting normally. He still can't distinguish the difference between facts and the forced conditioning. His imaginary brother, Sunny is very real to him. I'm afraid if we confront him on that he might have a relapse or worse and it isn't in his best interest to explain the incident to him.

"I didn't realize that he still was having these problems. Can't you break the brainwashing?"

"Not while he is in denial. Besides, I'm afraid it's much more than that. He really believes he is telling the truth. Every memory is so embedded into his brain, that he can't distinguish fact from fiction. He's been told the truth, but he can't process it. He may not be ever able to process it. It just might be one of the consequences of his abduction."

"So what do we do now? Keep treating him as a child?" Alan walked back and forth. "In some ways I'm being treated as a child. Either I do what the court declares or have my son taken away from me. I'm between a rock and a hard place!"

Alan fumed and paced before he finally continued. "Worse, how to I tell Don about the informal hearing. He believes we are deliberately leaving him in the dark instead of allowing him to remember at his own speed. If he reacts like he just did in the courtroom…he will never be able to convince the judge that he is normal."

Don has made amazing progress, but the problem is that there isn't a logical explanation for it. The brainwashing has messed up his memories and we haven't found a way to unlock the conditioning. Part of it is because he's not ready to deal with it. But as you can see, Sunny's name has a lot of power over him. Just imagine if Sunny was still alive. So no, I can't say that he is ready to go back into a job that will require life and death decisions. He may never be able to resume his career."

Alan looked away, "I knew he mixed up memories and has transferred moments he spent with Sunny and confused them with memories he thinks he had with me or Charlie…but they aren't childhood memories. They are moments when he was held hostage, only he doesn't remember them that way. But I thought he had grown past this zombie stage when asked about Sunny."

Don does need supervision. I'm afraid I agree with that. If he relapses again, it would be devastating for him if he were alone. I can't ignore the signs. Alan, as his father you have to do what is best for your son. Tough love isn't easy. Don will rebel, but you will have to remain firm. He just can't have his way right now. Maybe it won't take a year. But a month wasn't long enough for him to complete his recovery. I'm afraid Don's old patterns are resurfacing. He is terrible about putting his job over his own health."

Alan looked away as tears rolled down his cheeks. Crystal squeezed his shoulder, "If he hadn't been so sleep deprived or had such poor health before he had been captured, the mental conditioning might not have worked. We will never know…but for now, you must put his recovery over his desires. Please, Alan for Donny's sake you have to trust me. For now on he is Donny not Don. It would be devastating for him if he lost both of you and was placed in an institution."

"It's not happening, over my dead body. I can't lose my boy again, I won't!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes I know more angst for poor Don and an evil cliffhanger of sorts. Not interested in Don having relapse just trying to make this 'what if' story more plausible. I do know that judges can be very unfair and lawyers can drag out cases for years. _

_Also, I have a friend who has been battling a court case involving children over 9 years. Never could understand how the judge could be so corrupt in his judgments, but I guess you can say it is inspiring this little fic now. Evil aren't I?_

_Please review it will inspire me to write. I have a beginning for the next chapter but not sure if I like it yet. Hopefully my muse won't fizzle out again. Yes I'm planning on finishing all of my stories; Don seems to want me to get my act together. " I'm trying, Quit poking me!"_


	24. Chapter 24

Still don't own them. If you find any grammar errors and pesky word usage problems please pm me with those. Yes, I can handle constructive criticism.

* * *

_Don bounced the ball up and down as he tried to get rid of his anger by shooting hoops. The sound of his father yelling snapped him out of his game. Concerned he dropped his ball and raced inside and wasn't prepared for the greeting from the ugly man in the black suit._

"_Hi, Donny. I've been asked to examine you. I know this is a delicate situation and I don't want to upset you, but I need you to come with me. I promise you'll be back before you know it."_

"_I told you, he isn't going with you. If you want to see him you can do it with my lawyer present and his attending physician. Now, leave before I call the police."_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Eppes, but you don't have a choice in this situation. A CPS_ _report has been filed. I have to take the child, and I would prefer you wouldn't make this more difficult on Donny."_

"_Oh for Pete's sake I'm not a Child! Look at me, do I look like a child?" Don paced back and forth trying to get his emotions in check._

"_A report, by whom? I talked with the judge, he set some ground rules, but I was allowed to remain his guardian. Now you're talking about a_ _complaint?"_

"_Look, I just have to check this out. Donny has been observed being drunk, dancing in the sprinklers, left alone without any supervision. He has been found in the streets twice and a car almost hit him the last time. These are serious accusations and an investigation has been started. I'm sorry but Donny is coming with us. Don't make it harder on the boy. I just have to ask some questions."_

"_Look, I'm not a child. I'm a grown man. I'm an FBI Agent. Get the hell out of this house!" Don snapped once again. But he couldn't believe how he was always ignored._

_The man whispered something to Alan Eppes and Don watched his father's complexion turn pale. Then he regained his composure and looked at his first-born. "Donny, this is my worst nightmare, but I need you not to make it worse. I need you to go with this man. I'm going to figure out a way to get you home as fast as possible. This isn't over. My boy belongs here." Alan fumed._

_That had been two days ago. Don hated he was stuck in some children's ward. Everyone treated him as if he was damaged. Everyone talked down to him. If he tried to leave, he found himself restrained and drugged out. So he had stopped fighting them, for now. He wouldn't agree to their statements. He wanted to leave, but he wasn't allowed to call his family. He was living a nightmare, with no hope of parole. _

"_Hi Donny, how are we feeling today? Open wide, the choo choo train is coming to make a special delivery."_

"_I'm not a child, quit treating me like one."_

"_I see we're in a fowl mood aren't we. I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way."_

_Don had never been so happy to see Crystal Jones walk into the place._

"_That will be all. I need to talk to Donny and then I'll decide what medicines he is to have. Looks like I made it just in the nick of time." Crystal Jones winked at Don and almost growled at the nurse._

"_Fine, but he needs to go to sleep soon. I run a tight ship and I won't have his schedule disrupted even by you, Dr. Jones." Then in a huff, she walked out of the room, taking his dinner with her._

"_Hey, Donny how are you doing?"_

"_I thought we had established, I'm Don."_

_She leaned forward and whispered, not safe to call you Don, sorry and then in a louder voice, "Donny, I know you're confused and this must be scary for you to be away from your father for so long. Do you want to go home?"_

_Sensing a cue and willing to do anything to get home safe, he decided to play along. "I want to go home, but they won't let me." His pout was almost real._

"_I need you to be a good boy, for just a few more days. I'm working as fast as I can to reunite you with your father." Then she whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow. They will let me see you again. I need you to cooperate so I can get you home."_

"_How on earth did I even get into this mess? I was only left alone a few times when Charlie was running late and he had to get to work. What's the big deal?"_

"_This is serious, Donny. Do you remember you neighbor, Mrs. Cox? She caused a stir. I wish I could say, everything is back to normal, but nothing is normal about this situation."_

"_Look, I just want to go home. I don't care what strings you have to pull, but get me home. I can't stay here. I can't."_

"_I'm trying. You've made my job difficult, I'm not the enemy but if you keep refusing to follow my advice, you have experienced first hand what can happen. Listen, if I do manage to get you home, no more drinking. You and Charlie really goofed by getting so drunk. Donny I need you to tell me what happened the night Mrs. Cox found you in the street. She has some very serious allegations._

_He hadn't intended on opening up, but she had a way of pulling information out without meaning to say anything. She would have been a fine agent._

"_I really need to know, its important Donny."_

"_I needed to get something, it was important and I found myself outside. I honestly don't remember anything, other than Dad coming to pick me up in Mrs. Cox home. I sat on the couch and ate some cookies to shut her up."_

"_Were you crying for someone to take you home?"_

"_What are you talking about? I didn't do that? I remember being in her house, and she was insisting I eat some cookies, I ate a few to shut her up, but I never cried about going home. Don't you get it, I hate how everyone treats me like I'm fragile, like I'm having a nervous breakdown, but I don't even remember why I should be having a nervous breakdown and no one will fill in the blanks. No one!"_

"_Shhh. Calm down for me. Getting too emotional won't solve anything and only make it worse. It sucks; right now I get it. And just between us, I found the story entertaining about you dancing in the water sprinklers singing at the top of your lungs 'Born to be Wild' but I don't think it endeared you to Mrs. Cox. I'm afraid it had the opposite effect. Donny I hate to ask but do you remember the car almost hitting you. Mrs. Cox's story has me seriously concerned about your health. I have to agree, you can't be left unsupervised."_

_Don stared in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, please I'll do what you ask, just get me out of here. I can't stay here." A lone tear dropped on his right cheek._

"_Look at me, Good. Now no more of that." She wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I take it, we've come to a crossroad and you're ready to move forward. Until I can get you released, you will be on your best behavior. Do not draw any more attention to yourself. I can't lie, Donny this is a major setback. One I was trying to avoid. I totally understand your confusion, anger and even the drunken move, but it can't happen anymore. I believe the zoning out periods is your body's defense mechanism to protect you from something you're not ready to deal with. No one can change the fact that you escaped into the mental stage of a small boy. You have to accept that or you will find yourself in a much worse situation. I think living with love ones that want to help you get better is much more appealing that being stuck in here. So will you let me help you recover? I want you to be independent, I do. But when you're ready, are we clear?"_

"_Damn you make me feel like I'm five…but yes I'm clear. I hate it here."_

_She patted his arm. "Okay let's grab some dinner and then get you settled for the night. Hopefully I can pull some strings and get you released soon." She pulled a wheelchair over. Don rolled his eyes, but he allowed her to assist him in the chair. "It's not much but I figured a burger would be better than what they served you."_

"_Thanks." He couldn't believe he had been allowed to go outside. He almost felt normal. It was just the patio and his hospital gown made it quite clear he wasn't leaving, but for a moment he could breathe. Dinner flew by and she had him back in his bed way too soon. He felt a small prick. "Why?"_

"_I need you to rest for me. I'll be back as soon as I can to check up on you." She ran her fingers through his wavy hair. At first he rebelled and stubbornly refused to close his eyes. But he wasn't a match for her and although he resisted at first, soon he drifted off to sleep._

_A few days later he was in the courtroom. It rankled him that he couldn't even defend his actions. He was kept in a room away from his family. Finally they allowed him to walk into a small room with a table and chairs. Everyone sat at the table and stared at him as he walked into the room. A____n almost bald-head_man in his late fifties asked him to sit next to him. Alan smiled encouragement and Don complied. He knew this was serious.

"_Donny, May I call you that?"_

_Don nodded his head. Crystal had been very clear with her instructions. He was to be docile and respectful or he would be kept at the institution. This was a proceeding to determine where the best place for him to live was. No one would believe he would be capable of taking care of himself. It was a dirty pill to swallow, but he had made a find mess of things. _

"_Good, I agree with Dr. Jones that your father has been an excellent guardian. Do you enjoy living with your father?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, I like to keep family members together if at all possible. Will you follow your father's rules?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I know it is difficult to sometimes understand why parents have rules, but do you agree to listen to your father. It is important for you to understand you may not be left alone for any reason. If I let you go home, can you live with that?"_

_Don swallowed, the lump in his throat wasn't an act. "Yes."_

"_Good boy, I see you have been taught to be polite and that demonstrates that your father is a fine influence. I believe we will be finished up in a few moments. Please escort young Donny back to the waiting room. It won't be long son; perhaps you can find a TV show he would like to watch as us grownup discuss some boring stuff." _

_Don was stunned how quickly he had been dismissed. He didn't put up a fuss as he was guided back to the room he had been waiting in and ignored the cartoons on the TV. If he hadn't gotten it before, it was loud and clear now. He wasn't an adult, not in the eyes of the law and he wondered if he could ever get his life back. But for the first time he was fearful, that he could be separated from the ones that loved and supported him the most. Time stood still, but when he felt his father's arms around him, for the first time in days he could breathe. _

_Once they got home, he didn't know what to do. He stood in the living room uncertain what to do._

"_Donny I wanted this conversation to happen in a familiar setting. Please sit down. There will be some changes, I'm afraid we got saddled with some conditions in order to bring you back home."_

"_Like what?" He rubbed his thumb demonstrating his nervousness._

"_Well, you can't be left alone anymore. I will be seeing you three times a week. Its court mandated. Your father will address some other issues." Crystal smiled to ease the sting of the situation._

"_What is it? I can feel the other shoe is about to drop, so just get it over with already." He looked everyone in the eye. But seeing his brother crying set his teeth on edge. "Charlie what's wrong?"_

"_I'm so sorry Don." He fled out of the house into the garage. _

_Alan stopped Don from following. "Don, look at me." Once he knew he had his son's full attention, he explained that Charlie was no longer his legal guardian. He had been found unfit. He looked away as the weight of the world and terror flooded his entire being. _

_Crystal Jones continued to explain when it was clear that Alan couldn't. "Donny this is serious. You can't think of yourself as Don. Don Eppes the FBI agent is over for now. I am hopeful not forever, but for now, you can't afford the fairytale. You are considered a minor in the eyes of the law. A child. Your father is your soul guardian. Your health is still fragile. We will be working on this together. I'm afraid a court appointed caseworker would be making some more unplanned visits. Passing those visits means you get to stay here. Otherwise you will be returned to the institution. No more drinking. No more dancing outside in the sprinklers." _

"_But some of these things had already happened, I mean you told me that a Gertrude Rodriguez would be living with us when they forced me to leave my home. I don't get it…"_

_Two sets of eyes searched to see if the message had sunk in. Don collapsed into the loveseat. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had just gotten home. Part of him had accepted that home was living at this house and not the apartment. He couldn't go back there. _

"_Don't send me away. I'll be good. Please." Tears ran down his face._

"_Donny you're home, you're safe and I'm not letting you go." He pulled his son into a crushing embrace. "I know the last few days have been scary, you're safe Donny…I'm right here, you hang on to that."_

_Don sobbed into his father's arms. Except for some soothing words to comfort him, no one said anything else. Then the flood stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Alan wiped away the last trace of tears with his thump and kept his hand at the base of Don's neck._

"_Damn, just when I think it can't get any worse, will this nightmare ever end? I just want my life back, is that too much to ask?" _

"_No, I think that is a perfect place to start. I want you to eat something and then go rest." Dr. Jones kept her distance as though she thought she might spook a young cub._

"_Naps are for babies."_

_Alan smirked. "Sometimes I would love to have the excuse to take a nap."_

_Sounding more like a kid than an adult, Don pouted, "Then you do it. I'll stay up."_

"_How about we eat first. I've got some brisket that I can make into a proper sandwich. First we eat and then we'll talk about the nap."_

_In the end, they didn't have to fight very hard to get him to go to sleep. Alan had barely gotten his son's shoes off, when he started lightly snoring. _

"_He might be a little clingy for the next few days. He even might have a small set back. He's gone through a lot. He now knows, this is serious and not a joke."_

"_What are you doing here, I just got my son home, you can't not be here. Leave at once!"_

_Donny screamed and kicked as they drugged him out of the house but he couldn't escape. " NO!"_

Don panic and it took a moment to realize he was sleeping in his room, in his bed. He was alone. He shuttered at the nightmare, it was too vivid and he couldn't shake that it had happened. He needed a drink of water, so he quietly got up so he wouldn't wake anyone in the house. He heard voices, and he couldn't help himself as he eavesdropped on the conversation. A conversation he obliviously wasn't supposed to overhear.

"Do you think we can get it reversed?"

"Statistics are against us. Most judges refused to overturn the orders even if the guardian is insisting on the change, but we aren't there yet. Don has a battle ahead of him. I believe in your son, Alan. But this arrangement may be permanent. You really need to figure out someone else as a backup in case something happens to you. Charlie is no longer an option. He demonstrated poor judgment."

"Damn it, Don was fine. Sure he had some problems, but Charlie just got caught up in everything was going to go back to normal. His brother begged for just a bit of normal and he couldn't…"

"It has to be someone that can see the big picture; someone that won't cave. Alan, I'm sorry but I'm not joking about Don being put in an institution. If you're found unsuitable, he has nowhere else to go. His guardians have to see him as a child, not an adult. Don can make some decision with guidance and direction. The threat is real that he could relapsed and disappear into that safe place in his mind we called 'Little Donny'."

"Well, we will just have to show him he has a chance to regain his life. I know my son, if he has hope he reclaim his old life back, he'll keep fighting."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, sharply at nine o'clock. I want his next few sessions to be in a familiar environment." She pulled Alan into a hug. "You keep fighting too. It's not over by a long shot."

Alan escorted her out of the house. He closed the door and then looked up towards Don's doorway but missed that his son had overheard some harsh truths. He then sat at the kitchen table and placed his forehead into his hands and cried.

Don sat still unable to move. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't regained his memory. He could be ignorant and living in bliss, instead of being stuck in some sort of twilight zone nightmare. Would it ever end? Did he have a chance of regaining his old life, or was this it? Did his dream mean anything? He couldn't take a chance of his father hearing his heartfelt sorrow, so he carefully snuck back into his room. His pillow muffled the sounds of his sobs and only after he was exhausted did he drift back into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **When I started doing research I discovered that sometimes even though the family wants to reverse the order the judge wouldn't do it. So here begins the tale of why this judge refused to follow the families wishes. Of course, I have to create several obstacles that will hinder Don more than they help him, right?

Why do I think that Don's nightmares are just beginning? I decided I liked having this part occur as a nightmare instead of making it his reality. Did you enjoy my choice? I must be evil…very evil. Ha ha! Feedback helps to inspire the muse. Please don't let it slip away again.


	25. Chapter 25

A big Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review.

* * *

**Chap. 25 – Minute to Minute**

Reminders of his old life were slipping away. He followed a damn schedule. What he really hated was his lack of authority. Fear controlled the house now. Don didn't know which was worse, not being allowed to determine his course of action for the day, or interacting with all the people who expected a damaged mentally challenge boy. The long list included much to his horror too many co-workers and friends. Strangers initiated conversations about events he couldn't even recall.

He couldn't revoke because the threat of being locked up was too real. Gertrude seemed to excel at ordering an entire household around. Charlie avoided him. He had really screwed up when he had gotten drunk and now he wasn't declared man enough to handle the consequences. Everyone else always paid the price for his actions, his decisions. So involved in his pity party he didn't respond to the voice and jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Donny, sorry didn't mean to startle you. Can we talk honestly for a bit?"

"Sure," although his spirit lack any conviction in the statement.

"Come over here and sit for a spell." Mark Johnson, almost 7 feet tall with an easy-going smile and almost everyone compared him to Denzel Washington except for the fact that he was a bit older and heavier than the actor. "Hey, I really could use your assistance. You see the other guys really want to learn how to play basketball. I know your situation is unique and you've really matured since your last visit. However, I could really use your help. Since you are here anyway, would you mind instructing the guys on the finer points of the game?"

"Aren't you afraid I'll break and suddenly revert to a five-year old?" Don couldn't keep the sarcasm and contempt out of his voice.

"I know you don't know this, but to these guys you're a regular. It's amazing to see the transformation but to them your just one of the guys. You use to enjoy playing with them. I get you don't recognize any of us, but I think in the long run you'll come to understand the gift you've been given and a rare opportunity to give back. This place helped you, now maybe you can help them. Unlike you, they'll never regain their adult memories or mature, because they were always special. But I bet you can relate to the reactions people give them when they go on shopping trips. People can be cruel to those that are unique and odd."

"I'll help on one condition."

"If I can manage it, I will give it a shot."

"Treat me as an adult."

"Donny, I can't jeopardize your health or risk making your peculiar situation worse."

"How is treating me like an adult going to risk my health?"

"One word, Charlie."

Don looked away, damn it felt like a punch to his gut. "That's low."

"Donny, a few weeks back, you were one of the boys. You had a big conniption fit over the boys hogging the hoop when in fact it was you that couldn't share. Your actions clearly showed the mentally of a five-year old. It's difficult for me to believe you are now suddenly normal, but I'm trying." He looked away and muttered; I don't want you to lose this place. I think you need this outlet, but I won't harm your health either. If they tell me to watch over you, then I will. It is as simple as that. Can you respect that?"

"I don't remember coming here. I don't know you. It is so weird that everyone has stories to share about what I've done here, but I don't remember anything."

"I can only imagine how that feels."

"I understand there are limitations but for a couple of hours a day, can you talk to me with respect and treat me like an adult."

"Donny, I think you already have your answer. Now how about if we help the others learn how to play basketball. Maybe it is just shooting hoops but maybe in time they can really learn how to be a team. What Gertrude doesn't know, won't hurt anyone."

Don smiled as for a moment as the dark cloud disappeared. Oh there where reminders that he had still had restrictions, but out on the court for a few hours he felt he had a small measure of control. It felt good to do something constructive with his time. A small measure of pride of being allowed to have time treated as a young adult, it was Mark's compromise.

"So consider yourself a teenager. Not yet a man, but no longer a baby either. No one will notice since I will only call you Donny, but hopefully that will help just a bit."

Don smiled and even took the embrace. As far as Gertrude was concerned nothing had changed but for him it was a big boost to his self-esteem and for the first time he felt he had regain just a bit of control. Then his world came to a crashing halt when Gertrude informed him of the party held in his honor. Everyone had been invited and he could do nothing to stop it. Now nothing but dread filled up the rest of his day waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

The crisp evening turned out to be beautiful with a slight breeze but nothing he couldn't handle. Don trembled and took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves. In a way, he was surprised they had allowed him to slip away on his own, but he doubted that he wasn't being carefully watched, as he was never allowed to truly be alone.

Pity, he hated the looks of pity he saw in everyone's eyes. The party had been a terrible idea, as it only drove home the point how embarrassing his life had become. How he hated Gertrude for inviting everyone over. She had made her point without even raising her voice. He could almost imagine her high pitch tone now and cringed in anticipation as she got on his last nerve. "_Donny Eppes your not in charge, you may have been a fine FBI Agent but for now those days are gone. You have to accept your limitations or you will put yourself and others in danger."_

He hadn't been consulted on the impromptu get together. But she had proven her point, driven the nail into the coffin and he had escaped to the koi pond, hoping the guest would take the hint and just leave. His life was over and he just wished he had never regain his senses. If only he hadn't recovered. So intense in his pity party, he didn't hear the footsteps that stopped close to him.

"Hey, man…man this is plan awkward."

"Tell me about it." For a moment surprise registered on his face as he realized instead of Colby invading his space, it was Ian Edgerton. "When did you show up?"

Ian ignored the last question and instead studied his friend. "Eppes, you might be down, but you're not out. To be honest I didn't think you could even recover this much. You were such a mess the last time I saw you."

"Damn."

"Hey, nothing to feel ashamed about. Not sure if I would be able to handle the news with as much grace as you have shown today. I'm sure this was designed to show you how much you have lost. But Eppes, what I see is how much you've gained. For someone that should never have found your way back, you did the impossible. So what, if you have to have an escort for a bit, so be it. Get your head in the game. The way I see it, you scared someone really badly with deep pockets. Why else would they make it so difficult for you to get back into the game? You get a lead, I'll gladly check it out for you."

His eyes misted over and tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, but he managed to get them under control. He hated how he couldn't control his emotions as easily as he once did. Before he could shut his mouth down, he asked the question, "Ian, did you really find me…see me act like a damn baby boy."

"You always were a shoot from the hip and aim to punch you in the gut kind of guy. Glad to see some things haven't changed." He sat on the bench across from Don and proceeded to give the information that might be a bit more than the man could handle. But he respected the man too much not to answer his questions. "Yep, I saw a hurt, messed up kid. A man with the guts to do what he had to do, to survive…nothing to be ashamed of, nothing at all."

"I don't…I can't get my mind wrapped around that. It's just so surreal." He looked away but he felt the presence of his friend and found he couldn't ignore him.

Ian offered his arm and at first they clasp arms and then Ian pulled Eppes into a manly hug and whispered. "Everyone of your friends are proud of you, and anyone else that says differently, ignore their ass. You hold your head up high, no matter what."

"Thanks, I guess." He almost smirked, but it was still too raw to overcome the embarrassment he felt. They separated and neither could look each other in the eye.

"Give it time. You've got plenty of time on your side."

"Donny, I think it is time you said goodnight to your friends. You've got a busy schedule tomorrow, so I think it is best if you turned in early." Her high pitch voice grated on everyone's nerves.

"Fine, I just need to tell the guest goodnight." He had been beaten and had to face the music with as much respect as he could muster.

"Not a problem Donny, just wanted to make sure you were in bed on time."

"You've made your point…no reason to be rude. I'm not a child and I'm capable of comprehending why I have to follow your stupid rules. But don't expect me to like it." How he hated this woman but he couldn't risk the confrontation so he backed down for now. But seeing Ian had done something. He could investigate, maybe not in his normal style but there were friends that could do some digging. Something to think about, maybe he could start acting instead of just reacting all the time. Maybe he could gain the upper hand, if he went slowly.

"Once Don's proved that he's recovered, what on earth do you plan to do next?" Ian couldn't resist goading Gertrude since he wasn't under any of her threats. He knew that Don understood he was investigating on his own time. Hopefully they would find a solid lead to get Don out of this mess. The only plus side on the whole fiasco, was watching his friend get the help he needed to deal with this mess. No one could sweep this under the rug and be all right. In the long run, it would be good thing and help his friend figure out how to become whole once again. He wasn't sure he could face his co-workers with as much dignity as Don had exhibited.

Alan approached, as it was clear that everyone was starting to leave. "Ian thanks for stopping by." He couldn't describe how he felt watching his son find a backbone in this mess. He hoped the party had proven that he wasn't alone and many were trying to find a way to help his son get his life back. He didn't really look forward to the news he had to give Don tomorrow. But that was tomorrow's news and how he wished the black clouds would disappear and allow his family to just have some peace for a bit. Please, God give me strength to get through this. He should be happy that Donny wasn't child-like anymore, but he missed his confident self-efficient boy. Never thought that I would ever say that. Funny how he was almost looking forward to cleaning up after the party, at least it would occupy his mind for a while. He could use a break from his frustrations of not being able to help his family.

* * *

"Hi Donny. Take a seat. Gertrude, I will call you when he is ready to be picked back up. I expect today's session will take longer today."

"Great, more bad news." Don slumped in the seat, at the same time Alan walked in with Colby behind his heels, although his crutches were definitely slowing him down.

Crystal gave just enough time for Gertrude to leave before she launched into the next piece of devastating news. "Donny, with Charlie no longer an option as a guardian, we decided we needed someone else as a backup."

"Damn it. I hate this. I'm not a baby."

"No, you're not. Actually I think I have a bit of good news. With another guardian declared and Gertrude giving a good report, we may be able to loosen the noose just a bit." Crystal smiled trying to encourage him.

"Don."

Crystal frowned, "Alan we agreed."

"Sorry, I hate this. Donny, with Charlie out of the picture, I figured this would be better than having Gertrude live with us forever. I didn't want to get your hopes up to only have them dashed once again, but it looks as if it will go through."

"I thought it would be good to give you a head's up. If it doesn't go through nothing changes, but if it does, Gertrude might become more like a part-time babysitter." Crystal watched for Donny's reactions to the news.

"So who would be my new backup guardian?" Don felt numb waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Me. Now I know this would be weird for both of us, but since I'm living at the house anyway, and I'm not really someone new to add to the picture, they asked if I would consider the idea. It can't take place until I get off the crutches, but it does provide for a way to give you more independence."

"Gertrude approves of Colby. He has enough authority to reign in any of Donny's wild ideas, and has proven to be a valuable asset lately in handling the day to day issues." Crystal read the last statement from a report and showed it to Donny. "Her approval, most likely will help in getting him stated as your second guardian, allowing Alan to have some help when needed."

Don fled from the table and crossed over to the window. Colby gathered his crutches and crossed over. He whispered, "It would allow us to work on this uncover without drawing any suspicions and hopefully find the information to get you reinstated as competent. My agenda isn't totally aligned with theirs. But keep it under your hat, will you?"

Don turned, "Fine if I can't be declared competent, I'll accept it for now." The clenching of his hands demonstrated the restraint he was using to keep from exploding.

Crystal smiled; Don was showing improvement. "So we will discuss your feelings during the session."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Donny, I'll be with you in a moment," Crystal made it clear her expectations would be followed through. Once he had closed the door, she spoke with two remaining men. "Well that went well, he couldn't be expected to like this. You both have to make it clear he's still Donny not Don."

"Is he making progress, are you able to get him to open up, or is he still stone walling you."

"Alan, he's improving. He isn't ready to challenge the court and I don't expect he will at least not for some time. He may never fully recover. You know in a way he's lucky. There are some family members which are declared competent and aren't really capable of providing for themselves, much less anyone else. You want to give him his independence back, to declare him capable of being in control of his life decisions. But I must warn you of the danger; I wouldn't be doing my job otherwise. What would happen if he froze in the field? Or worse yet, he was once again in charge and someone took advantage of his weaknesses and used it against him. How could he recover from that? I want to support you, but he isn't ready yet for the responsibility. He's far too fragile and denying it won't help him or you. You can't keep slipping by calling him Don. We can't afford for him to have any delusional episodes, or setbacks."

"Look, I get it. You don't have to beat a dead horse to the ground. I slipped." He paced unable to contain his frustration any longer. "None of us call him Don and this piece of news just knocked the wind out of his sails. I just want him to get normal. I just want this nightmare to end. Is that asking too much?"

"No, and really I do understand. We are all on the same side. Now get out of here, I don't want to keep him waiting." She escorted the men out and then walked into her office. "Donny, lets talk about this weeks highlights."

"First of all, I hate that no one will call me Don. Donny is a freak and I can't figure out why I deserved this in the first place. I'm a grown man! You act as if I'm some piece of china. I'm not fragile."

"Donny, Charlie trusted you, but you took advantage of that trust. You created the restrictions that now all of us must deal with, yet you've never admitted to your actions."

"I just hate this. How would you feel if you were me?"

Refusing to get pulled into the argument, instead she asked this question. "How do you feel? Instead of ignoring me, maybe it is time to just answer the question. For all I know, you may enjoy having all of this attention and are just protesting to…"

"Enjoy it, you think I enjoy it! Damn it, lady I hate this. Fear controls every step. I get I made the situation worse, but I didn't cause it. I didn't ask for any of this to happen." He could barely control his anger. "How dare you accuse me, otherwise!"

"Anger is good, now maybe we can start to deal with it. You can't bury your emotions or they will spin out of control when you least expect it. I think you understand the consequences now, without me having to do any more warnings."

"Everyone remembers something that is just damn embarrassing. How could I have allowed it to happen? How on earth was I turned into a damn child? But too many people know about it for it not to be true. I just don't know how to forget that, could you?"

"I don't want you to forget it. All of us have an inner child that demands attention every once in awhile. So your inner child got loose for a time, now you can comfort it, heal it and put yourself back together. This has to happen or I can never support you in being declared competent again."

"I can't control my emotions, I cry at a drop of a hat, now. I really hate this."

How she really wanted to just pull the young man into a hug, but she manage to keep her professionalism and with great difficulty asked the hard questions. "Why is it so wrong to cry?"

* * *

Time passed slowly. Colby was named as his backup guardian in case Alan couldn't perform the duties. It also would allow him someone he could legally share the burden with if he had a business trip and he couldn't have Donny accompany him due to his medical appointments. Charlie wanted to help out, but earning money seemed to be the only opportunity allowed to contribute to his brother's welfare. He wasn't even allowed to visit his brother without someone else being present at all times. Colby and Ian kept the Eppes family in the dark about their findings. Right now it was too dangerous for any slip-up. Colby usually met with Ian when Gertrude was responsible for Donny or he was attending sessions with Crystal.

"Ian, I think some of Donny's strange behaviors are tied to some incident we aren't aware of." It became second nature for Colby to call his ex-boss Donny, in order to protect him. He had to think long term. He didn't want to create a slip up that could get Don removed from his home. Things were too shaky to risk any altercations.

"I think I found a bread crumb, a possible lead about Don's judge. Think he's under orders to make sure Don is never declared competent again. Can't prove anything and I'm concerned that exposing the truth right now will do more harm than good at this point. What if Don's memory holds the key to the mystery and we tip their hand so they can cover everything up?"

"Do you think Crystal Jones is in cahoots with the judge?" Ian wondered.

"Right now, I'm not willing to cross her off the list, but she does seem to really care about Donny's welfare. For the most part he seems to feel he can trust her, well within reason."

"What I don't like is this list of expenditures of furniture, we found. I wish the trail hadn't grown cold. If only we could find out who on earth bought these items. How many people could really want a high chair that was large enough to fit a grown man. It has to be a lead."

"Ian, I agree. But we have to be careful not to tip our hand. At least we know it was delivered near the Eppes home. If we only had a date, that would help to narrow it down."

"I still say we ask Charlie for help. Let him do his freaky math thing."

"No, too dangerous. He's still blaming himself for what Don is going through right now. Now's not the time…but we will get a break, I can just feel it."

* * *

"Oh Gertrude, it isn't a problem. I understand perfectly. Little Donny can't be left alone. You say that his father will be home in a few hours. No problem. I hope your sister's problem can be handled quickly. Donny likes my cookies and I'm sure we can find a program he likes to watch. You just hurry up and take care of your sister. I'll make sure little Donny is in capable hands." If anyone else had really been paying attention, they would have noticed the Cheshire grin.

"Mrs. Cox I really don't need to be entertained. The milk and cookies were nice but I'm not that…" He dropped off to sleep in mid sentence.

"Donny, can you hear me? Good. Boys, hurry it up. We don't have long. Now is the moment we've prepared for. Make sure he can't get out of the high chair. I'll make sure Sunny's photos are clearly in his sight. Now move." She ordered.

Donny squirmed; his neck was killing him. Slowly he became aware of sitting in a high chair. It didn't make any sense. He frowned when he saw the many pictures of his dead brother.

"Donny, what do you remember about your brother?"

"The name's Don, Mrs. Cox. What is the meaning of this?"

Mrs. Cox played a recording, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Donny be a good boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Sunny?" He felt a prick and then he was sound asleep once more.

"Okay boys, quickly we don't have much time. Luckily, he shouldn't remember anything. I bet he will have a relapse before the week is out." She couldn't contain the glee. Little Donny should be visiting us all shortly. Quickly the hidden panel was once again secured; Don was laid on the couch with a bright orange afghan tucked firmly around him just in time as Alan knocked on the door.

"Oh Mrs. Cox. Thank you so much for being willing to watch Donny with such short notice."

She smiled and patted his arm. "Not a problem, you know how he loves my cookies. What are neighbors for if we can't help out sometimes?"

Alan helped his bleary-eyed son get home and tucked him in bed. Just before dinner time Colby woke up Donny.

"Colby can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anytime you know that."

"Can you make sure I'm never left with Mrs. Cox alone again. I don't want to go back there."

"Why?"

Don looked away feeling ashamed. He couldn't remember why, but he didn't want to ever go back there again. He felt so mixed up. One moment he felt like his normal self and then suddenly everything was upside down and he just wanted his Daddy to hug him and make it all better. It didn't make any sense. His emotions were too tospy turvy but if he ever admitted it vocally he would be positive he would never be declared competent again. He couldn't voice his fears but trying to contain them was getting more difficult. He had to trust someone. He prayed his trust with Colby wouldn't let him down.

"Don, look at me. When you were special you always had little spells we could call them. It always happened every time we left you with Mrs. Cox. I need to know what you remember?"

"I don't…just that she gives me the creeps. Something bad will happen, I just know if I talk about it, I'll never be normal again. I'd rather die first than stay like this forever."

"You have to talk about it. I promise I won't judge you. I know you're actually the older man, but you've become like a brother to me. I'll do everything in my power to protect you and your family." Before Don could protest, he found himself snared into a fierce hug. "Your secret is safe with me."

Donny couldn't keep the floodgates from opening. He sobbed in his arms at the same time hating his weakness. He finally started hiccupping and Colby got his attention. "Don, look at me." He waited until Don met his eyes. "You have to deal with this, before it destroys you."

"I kept dreaming I was stuck in a damn high chair. Do you know how disturbing this all sounds? I can't talk about it or I'll be locked up. Everyone has made it quite clear how little control I have over the situation. Everything is so jumbled up. I refused to loose control again. I can't believe the stories. If you didn't have proof, I would declare you all raving lunatics. But what does that make me?"

"Someone who's been through a lot. Hey at least this time you're able to talk to me. That's an improvement. At least you aren't babbling. I think that was what use to scare us the most. You couldn't tell us how you felt and we couldn't make it better."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You won't, I promise…someone will watch you through the night, I promise." Colby had this feeling that something had shifted and for the first time it felt as if things were finally going their way.

Later, Alan worried that his son was coming down with a cold, so he fed him some soup and crackers and watched him sleep. Colby used the distraction to make a call to Ian.

"Check out the neighbor, Mrs. Cox. See if you can trace any of those odd furniture pieces to her. I think we may have gotten our first break in the case."

"Roger…it would be good to finally get a break on this case. Somehow they are always a step ahead."

"Hopefully, not any more." Colby couldn't help staring out the window. His leg ached, but he was glad he was finally off his crutches. He definitely would keep an eye out on Mrs. Cox.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all thanks to everyone that review. It really does mean a lot to me. Funny how one review helped me put my doubts in perspective? I know how this story isn't for everyone and to finally have it said that it was the story and not the writing gave me some freedom I had been lacking. To the point I'm amazed how fast this chapter wrote itself.

_Once guardianship is set up, it's difficult to end. Critics say judges rarely review a case to see whether guardianship is still appropriate. Even when guardians argue for ending the arrangement, judges are often reluctant to reverse their decision. But for wards, terminating guardianship can be almost impossible, particularly if their guardian does not agree._

This piece of research has caused the difficulties that Don now faces and has given birth to the sequel, which I've included in this story instead of ending it and starting a sequel. Although Alan is in agreement to terminate guardianship, the judge refuses to reverse the order. If it makes it creepy, so be it. Consider it an AU if that helps.

Words can have a powerful effect on a person. I decided to try writing to heal some very hurtful words by a trusted person. I was told, "I don't know what makes you think you can write when you can't even write a letter correctly." Others added on to that belief that I was a poor writer. Without the computer, I don't believe that I would be writing. Most of my stories are full of the beginning images, like a movie but finding the right words to describe those images, well that is what really causes the delay. I guess I do have the slowest muse in history.

We live in a society that harms others that are unique or different. I guess that is how this story got started. Right now Don doesn't fit with his family and co-workers. He will have to struggle but I always plan on him finding his way back. I like stories that take a risk and show how the damage changed everyone and proved the power of healing. I have no intentions of turning Don child-like again.

I can't promise that updates will come this fast but I do want to finish what I started. I'm stubborn that way. Your support means a lot. Feedback is the only way I can tell if this story is still working. My twisted sense of humor cause this story to be born. I guess that is why I have to accept the fact I'm weird.

If you find grammar errors please tell me in a pm.

So one nosy neighbor may be part of the problem? Did I fool you or did you spot it a mile away? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to your feedback for those that are willing to give them. Just be kind if you have a negative point to give. Egos are easily bruised. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

Don fidgeted wishing he could stall just for a bit longer and avoid having to pretend he wasn't trying to investigate his own kidnapping. He hated how much in the dark some of the members of his team kept him. Megan would stop for a short chat but other than that, his old teammates didn't react with him much. Colby would use the same flimsy excuse that he had to bring Donny up for a few moments, as it was too early to drop him off at his next appointment, but Don could tell that the line was getting old.

At first Colby drove Don to the office for a few moments under the ruse that he was trying to see if seeing familiar places would help him regain some old memories. Don tried forcing Colby's hand in front of David once, but he just sidestepped the question. He refused to stay out of the loop and thought he had finally successfully tricked Colby into giving him some valid information but instead Colby used his standard line, "Sorry boss, but it's a necessary evil." Don walked a thin line keeping his family in the dark but the lie kept Alan from questioning some of his actions.

He had to admit that Colby handled the ruse better than he did. His old team didn't interact with him much because of the doctor's orders, but they would at least tell him they were rooting for him to get his old life back. David being a stickler for following the rules and only allowed Don into the break room.

"Donny, would you like some coffee? Colby's almost finished. I know how boring it is and it must feel somewhat weird for you."

He gave her a half-smile and welcomed her attempt to add some humor to the situation. "Megan, it would help if someone would just let me know what has happened, how I was kidnapped. I have the time to figure this out, but being kept in the dark, means I'll never figure it out. How is that helping me get my life back?"

"Donny, this is agent Bob Whitfield, he'll be taking you back downstairs until Colby can take you to your appointment. I'm sorry, but you can't come up here anymore, it's against regulations and it just isn't safe for you. I've talked to Colby and he's reluctantly agreed that we're teasing you into believing that everything is back to normal."

"Call me Don."

David refused to look his ex-boss in the eye, "Donny, we've been taken off the case. This must feel as if we've abandoned you in your greatest hour of need, but I won't risk your health. If I had something, anything…even a breadcrumb, I would keep looking. It's come to my attention that we are doing you more harm than good. I have to respect your doctor's advice. So Donny you will no longer be allowed to come here. Colby has to make different arrangements or I will have to report how often you've shown up here."

Don hated the mixed messages, one moment they treated him like an adult and then in a blink of an eye he was given the kid glove treatment. He couldn't help protesting, "David, please you can't do this. I have to find out what happened. If positions were reversed you would want me to…"

"Donny, I can't go against a court order. Now please go quietly with Bob, I don't want to have you forcibly removed." For a moment David shifted his eyes to the ground, but then he stood tall and met Don's gaze.

Before the two could get into a shouting match, Colby intervened. "Not necessary, David. We're just leaving right now. I won't let it happen again. Come on Donny, you can't be late to your appointment."

Colby refused to make eye contact until he had Don in his car. "Sorry, Don…but some things have changed. I'm investigating but I'm running into some stone walls. Your health comes first. I got this journal so it will match the one that Crystal Jones gave you. Write down anything you remember about the kidnapping. I can't tell you about it but no one said I couldn't elaborate if you remembered something on your own."

"I hate this. If you would just tell me, maybe I could remember something."

"Or you could have a relapse and not be able to recover. Not willing to play roulette with your mental health. I know you'd risk it, but for now you're not in charge. You're protecting yourself for a reason. When you're ready; we'll help you put the pieces back together, but not until your ready."

"Colby, this is dumb. I'm old enough to be on _my_ own. I could investigate what happened if I wasn't being babysat all the time. Instead of dropping me off at the center, take me to…"

"Not happening my friend. You need me to remain your guardian. I won't make the mistakes Charlie did. Mrs. Cox might not be the only informant. No more visits to the office, sorry but David's right, besides if you slipped and told the wrong person what we suspect, you might find yourself in a much worse situation. Someone pretty high up bribed the judge and until we get a lead, you're playing by the rules. David's assigned me a case. Now, I'm sorry but for the next week, you're stuck with Gertrude. She really means well, and I think the center is doing you a world of good. It's given you the opportunity to take some mandatory time off, so think of this as a weird vacation. Or you're undercover, protecting those that can't protect themselves."

Don looked away fighting the conflicting emotions. "It is just so odd having you know so much about my life. What if after this is all over, I become your boss once more. The boundaries are so mixed up. Or worse, they never let me come back."

"One step at a time. Today you just focus on what you can remember. Be good and don't get into any trouble." Colby smiled trying to reassure Don. He watched him cross the street and greet Mark before he left. He just hoped his bad feeling wasn't a premonition that would result in another obstacle for Don Eppes to overcome.

* * *

"Donny, I've got to run an errand and Mrs. Cox has agreed to watch you for a bit."

"No."

"Donny, it will just be for a couple of hours."

"No…you can take me with you or drop me off at the center, I don't want to stay with Mrs. Cox." _Damn it, I can't explain this to her but I can't be left with Mrs. Cox._

"I can't take you with me, and the center is out of the question because I don't have time to take you there. So get your things together, I've got to go, I'm late as it is."

"No, you can't make me go."

"Fine, I'll see if she'll come over here."

"No," but his protests were ignored as he watched Gertrude walk away.

Come on you're bright and capable, come up with a plan. "Gertrude, take me with you. I won't be a pest, you won't even know I'm there."

"Sorry but she has a cake in the oven and can't come over here, so she has to watch you at her place." Ignoring his protest, she grabbed his arm and propelled him towards the neighbor's house. Don knew if he made a scene it would backfire leaving him in a worse situation so reluctantly he walked over to the neighbor's house. Gertrude didn't understand why Don suddenly hated Mrs. Cox so she softened her tone and hoped it would help at least a little. "I'll be back before you know it. It just can't be helped today. I'll make it up to you I promise." With that, she gave him a quick hug and left him standing on the doorstep.

Mrs. Cox opened the door and Don realized the moment he walked inside something wasn't right. He turned to run out the door but a muscular man with gray hair and a goatee blocked his exit. He felt a prick on his neck and although he threw a roundhouse kick, he fell backwards and blacked out before he could make his escape.

"Okay, quickly get him dressed. We don't have long. Today little Donny will have a permanent set back. Rubbing her hand on the knocked out ex-agent cheek, she smiled as she leaned in close and whispered, "It's better this way. Otherwise, I would have to kill you and your family. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Don woke up bound in a high chair. He struggled trying to get his arms free but the tray was snug against his chest and with his arms bound he couldn't get any leverage.

"Shhh, relax Donny, it will soon be over. You'll be back with your family and they will take good care of you. No more worries about silly memories you can't remember. No more nightmares. Don't you remember how much fun you had just watching cartoons and eating milk and cookies?" She placed a faded picture on the tray and ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered, "Donny look at this picture, think about how much you miss Sunny taking care of you. Back when life was so simple and no one doubted your insanity. No one treated you with kid gloves. Don't you want your big brother back?"

"Lady, you've lost it. Sunny's dead. He's been dead for years. Let me out of this damn thing right now."

"Go ahead and scream, my baby boy…no one can hear you. You're in a sound proof room. By the time they come for you the transformation will be complete. Watch and remember. It is time you remember who you are."

On a movie screen a young toddler ran to his father. Donny watched as he recognized the toddler. "That's me. But I'm a grown man, I'm not a baby boy anymore."

"Shh…just relax and watch. Wouldn't you like to go back and be that young boy once again? Your older brother would still be alive and you wouldn't have to worry about hurting your family. You want that don't you?"

"No. Stop, this is insane. Release me." Silently he whispered I'm Don Eppes. I'm a FBI agent. Time stood still but nothing happened.

"Why haven't you changed? It should have work. We've done everything right. You're in that stupid high chair. You've watched the movies when you were young. What is the missing ingredient? Why isn't this working?"

Lady, you're insane. They tell me I can't manage my life but you're allowed to run free. Once I get out of here, I'll make sure you're put away for a long time. You belong in a nut house."

Mrs. Cox ignored Don and continued to focus on the problem. "That's it. Where are the video's of him running and playing with Sunny?"

"They were destroyed in the fire. We haven't been able to duplicate them. We warned you it was too soon to put this plan into action."

Don slowed down his breathing, trying to focus on anything that would help him free himself. His damn neighbor, all this time. Right under his nose, trying to create setbacks but he has found his way back despite her manipulations. He couldn't allow her to win, he could fight this, and he had to win this time. He just had to escape.

Mrs. Cox paced. Like many frustrated people she talked out loud to herself trying to figure out a solution. "The first time he protected his younger brother, fighting fatigue and bonded with the only friendly person. Sunny he is the key, but it isn't a picture that will work. Sunny carried him, fed him…carried him physically. He felt like a little boy, that's why it worked. I can do this. I just need more time. I can figure this out."

Just as she turned, the door slammed open and several men invaded the room. Mrs. Cox screamed, "No, I need more time, I just need more time." A shot echoed in the room as she slumped to the floor.

Don struggled as a cloth covered his mouth. He didn't witness the men cleaning up the mess and evidence that was quickly cataloged and stored in crates.

"Well, looks like the switch is permanent. Shame we can't leave him in the cute outfit. It would really blow his mind." The man snapped some photos of Don slumped in the high chair after he had untied him. Then the men carried him to the couch and positioned him so he was snuggling the stuffed bear. The man laughed once he had his photos and then he redressed him in his regular clothes. He took a few more photos of Don appearing to be resting peacefully on the couch.

"You're twisted. Hurry up; we haven't got much time. He just thought his life was a terrible nightmare before, get ready for stage two and burn this house down to the ground. Make sure this room is completely destroyed. Leave nothing behind and it's a shame poor Mrs. Cox forgot that water won't put out a grease fire."

"Imagine the poor bastard's surprise that he survived a fire he doesn't even remember."

"Timing's the key. The smoke inhalation will convince them that he barely survived and I'll be the hero that got him out just in the nick of time. Since he didn't see me, he won't be able to contradict my story."

Don woke up to a mask covering his face and his family hovering over him. "Thank God, Donny. You scared me," Alan turned and spoke to the fireman that had rescued his son's life. "Thank you for pulling him out. If you hadn't found him before the roof collapsed, I don't think I could have…" Alan couldn't continue and instead pulled his disoriented son into a strong embraced. "Thank God, you're alive," he whispered into his son's ear as squeezed him tightly against his chest.

"Sir we need to get your son to the hospital, he inhaled a lot of smoke."

"Dad, you've got to let them do their job. Donny will be fine, thanks to this fireman. Now let's go, Dad he needs to be checked out." Charlie couldn't calculate the odds of this happening and the fact that he almost lost his brother once again, had him really rattled. Still he could help out by taking charge for a bit. He had avoided his brother lately, but he vowed to change that and to once again watch his brother's back. Then once they were both certain that Donny hadn't had a physical set back they could get their bearings and deal with the fallout of their neighbor's death.

Alan got into the ambulance with his son and kept a lifeline by holding his son's limp hand. "Don't worry Donny, you're going to be fine."

Don wanted to say something, he knew something wasn't right but he couldn't remember anything. Something important had happened but at least he was safe for now. A cough left him gasping for air and his whole body hurt. He could feel his father's grip but he could barely stay conscious. He would figure it out but first he would just take a short nap, then he would tackle this latest obstacle.

* * *

**A/N: **My first draft sucked and I totally changed directions. I felt I had made Don too whimpy. I would love to know if Don's struggle to be in control is showing and if you think I got the right mix.

I know the dreaded cliffie, but it is a small one, right? Working on the next chapter and happy I got one in before the end of the year. I think I relate to Don too well. Just when you think you've gotten one obstacle under control, bam a new set of rules to play with. I think I'm starting to adjust and writing for a little while on a good day. Slow and steady wins the race.

Interesting tidbit for me, a doctor told me my left ankle ligament would never heal but it did, although I now have arthritis. Arthritis isn't any fun, so you can understand if I have to whump Don some more, right?

Thanks for reading and if you want to make Don feel better leave a review. For each review he gets to select a cookie or candy bar that satisfies his sweet tooth. Would appreciate if you left grammar errors in a PM.


End file.
